Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte
by sliterhedgehog
Summary: Cuando Blake Summers descubre a Twilight Sparkle, protagonista de su serie favorita, entre los arbustos de un parque, la aventura mas grande de su vida dará comienzo. Blake deberá mantener a salvo a la unicornio y evitar que otros la vean, ya que extrañas cosas comenzarán a suceder en la ciudad donde Blake vive y que relacionará a los unicornios con un misterioso grupo...
1. Algo fuera de este mundo literalmente

sliterhedgehog presenta...

Un fanfic basado en la serie "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"...

**Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte**

**Capítulo I: Algo fuera de este mundo… literalmente**

My Little Pony… una serie completamente normal. A simple vista no tiene nada en especial, sus protagonistas son un grupo de ponies que, en cada episodio, tienen pequeñas aventuras y resuelven problemas que dan pie para una enseñanza o moraleja final para que los niños aprendan y apliquen en sus vidas. En resumen, una serie infantil más.  
¿Quién diría que se haría más famosa entre los mayores que en los menores? Hay más adolescentes y adultos en todo el mundo que ven esta serie, incluso más que niños y niñas. Esas personas se hacen llamar "Bronies" y si, por si lo estabas pensando, yo soy uno de ellos.  
Fue tan rápido, primero una simple imagen en la vasta internet, después descubrí su "fandom", luego vi un episodio para ver de qué se trataba y porque era tan bien recibido por adultos masculinos (considerando que es una serie de pequeños ponies) y por último, para cuando me di cuenta, había visto las dos temporadas de la serie que se emitieron hasta el momento.  
No sé qué tiene de especial, no sé si fue su historia, sus carismáticos personajes, quizás su animación… no lo sé con exactitud y, tal vez, jamás lo termine de entender. Solo sé que me encanta y no necesito dar explicaciones del por qué.  
Y bien, así fue como inicie mi vida como brony. Desde ese momento, formaba parte de las millones de personas mayores en todo el mundo que disfrutaban viendo una serie que, si bien no está dirigida a ellas, es aun más popular en ese público.  
Algunos bronies hacen aportes al fandom al que pertenecen de diferentes formas: algunos dibujan, otros hacen videos, otros escriben historias extraoficiales basadas en la serie (que reciben el nombre de fanfics), entre otras formas. Sin embargo, lo que aquí escribo no es un fanfic… sino una experiencia… una experiencia real. La aventura más grande de toda mi vida…  
Los bronies saben que es solo una serie y que los ponies no existen, al menos en la forma en la que se ve en el show. Sin embargo, yo puedo contradecir esa afirmación. Puedo demostrar, con lo que aquí escribo, que los unicornios, pegasos y alicornios si existen, mejor dicho, Twilight y sus amigas… existen.

Y asi comienza mi historia: venia de trabajar de la oficina luego de un día con mucho trabajo, pero aburrido al mismo tiempo y, como siempre, me traía conmigo las bromas y las burlas de mis compañeros de trabajo que sabían de mi gusto especial. Cosas como: "¡miren a Blake y sus ponies cursis!" o "Eh Blake, ¿para mañana te traerás un tutu para trabajar?". En sí, no me importan ni les presto atención, pero cuando se trata de aguantarlos cada día, se vuelven algo molestos. Pero en fin, esas son historias para otro momento.  
Al fin había llegado a mi casa y me dispuse a sacarme el traje y la corbata del trabajo y ponerme algo más cómodo. Al terminar de cambiarme, cocine algo para comer. Si bien mis habilidades culinarias no son muy buenas, había logrado prepararme algo que comí sin que me den arcadas, lo cual fue un gran logro. Luego, mire la hora: eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche, hora en que, generalmente, mi mejor amigo de la secundaria, Henry, entraba en su página de Facebook para revisar su cuenta en busca de novedades. Henry fue un gran amigo en mi época de estudiante secundario. Íbamos juntos a la escuela, nos sentábamos juntos en las clases y éramos los más inteligentes de nuestro curso (aunque nos disputábamos entre los dos quien era el más inteligente). Nos conocimos en el primer año de la secundaria y nuestra amistad dura hasta la actualidad. Sin embargo, por motivos de estudio, el y yo tuvimos que tomar caminos diferentes y separarnos: mientras yo quería especializarme en ingeniería (y aun sigo estudiando), él prefería la computación y la informática, un camino que no me sorprendió que tomara, ya que a él le fascina las computadoras y todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología. Debido a que ambos vivíamos lejos uno del otro, generalmente hablamos por las redes sociales, aunque de vez en cuando nos juntábamos en alguna plaza, parque o café para hablar personalmente.  
Volviendo a lo que nos compete, fui hasta mi computadora y accedí a mi cuenta de Facebook. En ella, había publicaciones con frases burlonas hacia mi que estaban en mi muro bajo mi nombre. No me sorprendió, era obvio que Henry, quien es, según mi opinión, un experto en hackear y modificar sistemas de seguridad (pero que hasta ahora no usó sus conocimientos para fines criminales… bueno, eso creo) se había metido en mi cuenta e hizo de las suyas haciéndose pasar por mí. Confiándome de mis predicciones, busque a Henry en el chat e iniciamos nuestra típica conversación diaria:  
- ¿Otra vez estuviste divirtiéndote con mi cuenta? –le pregunte aún sabiendo la respuesta.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría eso? Yo jamás haría algo así a mi mejor amigo y me duele que me acuses de hacer algo asi –me respondió casi instantáneamente con obvia ironía.  
- Henry, tu eres la única persona que conozco que pone "Soy Blake" al final de cada publicación para demostrar que soy yo el que los publica. Como si alguien se creyera eso…  
- Bueno, nunca está de más probar. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás alguien se lo creyó…  
- Si, lo dudo… ¿Cuántas veces tendré que cambiar la contraseña de mi cuenta? Ya no se que más ponerle para hacerla más complicada.  
-Blake, agregues lo que le agregues a tu contraseña sabes que no estás a salvo del Ifrit…  
"Ifrit" es el nombre que Henry le puso al programa de decodificación de contraseñas que él creó. Hasta donde yo sé, no hay sistema de seguridad que pueda mantener una contraseña a salvo del Ifrit.  
Aclarado esto, prosigo con la conversación:  
- Ya encontraré la forma de detenerlo, no te preocupes.  
- Si, ¡buena suerte con eso! La necesitaras, porque sabes que cada vez que das un paso adelante… -me dejó los puntos suspensivos a propósito para que complete la frase  
- Si si, lo sé, el Ifrit estará siempre dos delante de mí…  
- Jajaja, eso tenlo siempre presente. En fin, ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Blake?  
- Trabajo, cansancio, burlas y papeleo, lo mismo de siempre. –Le respondí  
- ¿Burlas? ¿Una vez más se burlaron de ti porque te gustan los ponies? Si yo fuera tú, los mandaría bien a donde ya tú sabes.  
Henry no era brony, ni siquiera le llamaba la atención los ponies. Sin embargo, como yo tolero sus gustos, el tolera los míos. Si bien muchas veces intente que vea al menos un episodio de la serie, a el no le interesó, pero no por eso dejamos de ser amigos.  
Volviendo a la conversación, le respondí:  
- No, no quiero tener problemas más tarde con ellos o con mi jefe por supuesta "mala relación entre compañeros de trabajo"  
- Igual, no deberías dejar que te traten así, Blake, no debes dejar que te pisoteen. O al menos, no tendrías que mostrarle a todo el mundo que eres brony. Ser un "brony de closet", si es asi como se le dice.  
- Supongo que tienes razón. En fin, ¿Cómo fue tu día?  
- No muy diferente al tuyo, excepto que sin burlas. Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Te acercaste a hablar con Samanta?  
En seguida, me petrifiqué. Samanta era la recepcionista de la oficina, una hermosa mujer de cabello lacio color castaño, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa que parece robada de los mismos ángeles y produce esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que pocas personas son capaces de infundir en uno. Simplemente, la mujer perfecta. Y como ya habrás deducido, estoy enamorado de ella.  
Sin embargo aquí empiezan los problemas. El más obvio es el hecho de ser brony, lo cual conduce a otro problema que es mi timidez, mi EXTREMA timidez. Si ya de por si me cuesta decirle "Buenos días" cada vez que entro a trabajar o "adiós" cuando me voy fluidamente y sin tartamudear, mucho menos podría decirle "¿Te invito un café?" o algo así.  
Y ni hablar de la vez que intenté hacerlo: quedarse parado en frente de ella, sudando como testigo falso, petrificado, pálido, sin poder decir palabra alguna o tartamudear como si no hubiese un mañana no es la mejor manera de presentarse ante una chica si pretendes que acepte tu invitación de salir a comer algo. Y como era de esperarse, no lo hizo, ya que ni siquiera pude decirle que la invitaba antes de salir corriendo. Después de esa mala experiencia, no volví a intentarlo.  
Sin embargo, Henry insiste en que debería volver a intentarlo y vencer mis miedos y mi timidez. Acercarme a ella de nuevo e invitarla a tomar un café o a salir a algún parque y hablar con ella para conocerla mejor y que ella me conozca a mí, con el tema de ser brony incluido. Eso es una de las cosas que más me preocupaba: ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al saber eso, si es que ya no lo sabía? ¿Lo pasará por alto o lo vería como algo… raro o infantil? Y si fuera el último caso, ¿Se alejaría paulatina y progresivamente de mi por considerarme un "rarito" o, peor aún, su uniría a las burlas que recibía de mis compañeros de trabajo? Esas preguntas se me presentaban en las innumerables ocasiones en las que pensé decírselo.  
No sabía que contestarle a Henry, si le decía que no pensaría que soy un cobarde pero si le decía que si, tendría que inventar toda una historia y eso podría perjudicarme en un futuro. Mientras me decidía que decirle, habrán pasado unos 5 o 10 minutos hasta que él contestó:  
- Por el tiempo que estas tardando en responderme, puedo deducir que no lo has hecho…  
- No, es que me fui a hacer un té -me apresuré en escribir.  
- Si, claro. Te conozco bien, Blake, no puedes ocultármelo.  
- Esta bien. No, no lo hice.  
- ¡Por todos los cielos Blake, tienes que reaccionar de una buena vez! Si sigues esperando, llegará el momento en que alguien más la tomará y te arrepentirás.  
- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Henry. Además, no podré hacerlo, no podré invitarla, pasará lo mismo que la otra vez.  
- Y el hecho de que pienses eso hará que pase. Olvídate de tu timidez, olvídate de esos pensamientos que te dicen que no lo lograrás, olvídate incluso de que eres brony, mantente calmado, despeja tu mente, concéntrate en lo que le dirás y verás que será fácil. Pero no podrás confirmar eso hasta que lo INTENTES.  
- Si sigo tus recomendaciones, para cuando me sienta preparado para hablar con ella será año nuevo.  
- O haz como quieras, ¡pero HAZLO!  
- ¡Esta bien, está bien! Mañana veré que puedo hacer. En fin, me voy. Estoy cansado y mañana debo despertarme temprano, mas aun para prepárame para lo de Samanta.  
- De acuerdo. Que descanses amigo. Y recuerda: tranquilo y despacio.  
- Si, lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta mañana, Henry.  
Acto seguido, cerré mi cuenta y el navegador y apagué la computadora. Volví a mirar la hora y eran las nueve en punto. Generalmente me quedaba hasta más tarde, aun en los días en los que debía ir a trabajar. Pero aquel día me sentí especialmente agotado y quería irme a dormir lo antes posible, aún sin cenar ya que no tenía hambre. Por lo tanto, me puse mi pijama y me fui directo a la cama. Mañana me tocaría un día atípico en mi vida rutinaria y no solo por el hecho de me atrevería a hablar con Samanta.  
A la mañana siguiente, el despertador de mi celular sonó. Acto seguido, mire la hora y eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana y me di cuenta de que me desperté tarde, ya que generalmente configuraba la alarma para las seis y media de la mañana. Seguramente el cansancio me gano y pospuse la alarma sin darme cuenta. Por suerte, se repite cada quince minutos si se pospone hasta que uno la apague definitivamente. Sin esa función de mi celular, estaría perdido.  
Me levante rápidamente y fui a hacerme el desayuno… o algo parecido a eso. Comí rápido y me fui directo a ducharme. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que este pequeño accidente de despertarme tarde podría ser alguna especie de mal augurio, teniendo en cuenta que después intentaría hablar con Samanta. Al terminar de ducharme, me puse el traje y la corbata y sin perder más tiempo, me dirigí a la oficina.  
Por suerte, la oficina no estaba muy lejos de mi casa y eso me permitió llegar unos minutos antes de las ocho, que era la hora en que debía entrar a trabajar. En la recepción, y como cada mañana, estaba Samanta tan alegre y feliz como siempre. En ese momento, un dilema se cruzó por mi mente: ¿Debía invitarla a tomar un café en ese momento o más tarde? Si lo hacía en ese momento, quizás podía pensar que estoy desesperado por salir con ella y que no puedo esperar para decírselo en otro momento, así que decidí que se lo diría después, quizás más entrada la tarde. Así que pase a su lado casi sin hacer contacto visual y le dije "Buenos días", aunque más fluido y natural que de costumbre, a lo que ella me respondió con un "Buenos días, Blake" con su dulce voz.  
Y así las horas de la jornada de trabajo pasaban. Cada cierto tiempo, me planteaba la posibilidad de salir un rato de la oficina a la recepción y hablar con Samanta, pero siempre había, por más pequeña que fuere, alguna excusa o impedimento, real o inventado por mi mismo gracias a mi timidez, que me obligaba a posponerlo. Y durante tanto tiempo lo pospuse que para cuando me sentí preparado y decidido a hablar con ella, la jornada había terminado y era hora de volver a casa. Salí de la oficina, pase por la recepción, en la que Samanta no estaba y pensé que ya se había ido y al salir afuera, emprendí mi camino de vuelta a casa. Estaba oscuro, pero la noche aun era joven. Me detuve en la esquina, ante la señal de alto para transeúntes y mientras esperaba que la señal cambie, escuche una voz casi celestial detrás mío que pronunció mi nombre. Me petrifique al instante al reconocer que aquella voz era la de Samanta: estaba detrás mío y me estaba llamando. Me di vuelta lentamente y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:  
- ¿Si? ¡Ah, Samanta!  
- ¿También vas para ese lado, Blake? ¡No sabía, yo también vivo para allá! ¿Te importa si te acompaño?  
- Ehhh… Si… ¡Digo no! Bueno, creo… si quieres…  
- ¡Claro que sí! Te hubiese acompañado antes, pero no sabía que hacías el mismo camino que yo – me respondió con su voz alegre  
- Ah bueno, no te preocupes… ahora ya lo sabes… -le respondí con una sonrisa tímida mientras en mi mente me regañaba a mi mismo por la forma en que le contesté.  
Así la señal peatonal dio luz verde y pudimos empezar con el viaje. Caminamos juntos y mientras ella iba tranquila y siempre sonriente mirando vidrieras de los negocios, yo iba siempre con la mirada en cada paso que daba sin decir palabra alguna. Pasaron algunos minutos y aún no habíamos dicho nada desde que nos encontramos en la esquina, por lo que pensé que ella se estaba aburriendo y que luego no querría irse conmigo otra vez, o quizás ella pensaba que yo no quería hablar con ella, que la estaba ignorando o también pensaba que su presencia me molestaba… lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era dejar de pensar en probabilidades y temores infundados por mi propia timidez. Pero lo que si era seguro era que no podía dejar que completemos ese viaje sin antes hablar con ella y cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Henry, así que recordé sus palabras, pensé bien en lo que le iba a decir y respirando bien hondo, le dije:  
- Sama…  
- ¿Y hace cuanto que trabajas en la oficina? –Me preguntó antes de que yo pudiese terminar con lo que le iba a decir  
- ¿Qué? Ah, bueno… unos… ehhh… unos quinientos años… –dije casi sin pensar  
- ¿Cómo? –me dijo mirándome con cara de intriga  
- ¡Cinco meses! ¡Si, cinco meses! No hace mucho… que estoy… allí… - dije apagando cada vez más la voz  
- Oh, por un momento pensé que dijiste quinientos años… creo que fue mi imaginación. Yo hace ya un par de años que trabajo allí. Es una historia graciosa, verás: mi papa es el principal administrativo de la oficina y hacía tiempo que yo estaba buscando un empleo entonces le pedí a mi papá que hablara con el dueño de la empresa para ver si había un puesto disponible y…  
Un gran alivio se apoderó de mí. Al parecer la historia de Samanta duraría lo suficiente para completar lo poco que quedaba del viaje, así que al menos nos entretendríamos con eso. Mientras cruzábamos el parque por el que habitualmente paso cada vez que vuelvo a mi casa, Samanta me seguía contando su historia de cómo llegó a tener su empleo como recepcionista de la oficina. Pero luego recordé que aun tenía que invitarla a tomar un café aunque, obviamente, no esa noche ya que era muy tarde, pero al menos para el día siguiente. Mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para hacerle aquella propuesta, noté que Samanta se había quedado en silencio y mirándome fijamente… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones? Para averiguarlo, le pregunté:  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Y bien? –Me respondió esperando una respuesta  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- ¡Pues lo que te acabo de decir! –Dijo mientras su sonrisa poco a poco se desvanecía  
Me quedé helado. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que deje de prestarle atención a lo que ella decía. Tenía que decirle algo relacionado con lo que ella me preguntó, lo que sea que haya sido, y rápido si no quería que ella descubra que la dejé hablando sola. Así que improvisando una respuesta y aferrándome a lo que me había dicho antes, le dije:  
- Ehh… bueno… ehh… ¡si, es una historia muy cómica, como dijiste! Je je…  
- Te estaba preguntando si tú debes seguir derecho en la próxima cuadra, porque yo tengo que doblar para la derecha…  
- Oh… ¡Si, eso! Yo voy para donde vos vas… ¡Digo, tengo que seguir derecho!  
- Blake, ¿me estabas escuchando todo este tiempo, mientras te hablaba?  
- ¡S-s-no! ¡Digo, SI! ¡Digo…! –y antes de terminar, gruñí de frustración como un perro  
- Blake, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó con obvia preocupación  
- ¡Si si, estoy bien! Es que… no sé porque soy así, no sé porque siempre soy tan tímido y es esa timidez la que me hace actuar así, como un… como un… ¡estúpido! –Suspiré para calmarme un poco y luego seguí hablando- Perdóname, Sam… no te importa que te llame así ¿verdad?  
- No, para nada. Es más, eres la primera persona que me llama de esa manera, además de mi papá. Y no te avergüences de ser como eres, Blake, ser tímido no es nada malo.  
- Si, pero hace todo mucho más difícil. Hasta saludar a alguien pude ser una verdadera tortura si eres demasiado tímido. Además, hay muchas personas que odian a los tímidos…  
- Pues a mí me pasa lo contrario. A mí me agradan los tímidos…  
Si antes estaba más blanco que el papel, ahora mi cara cambiaba rápidamente a un color más cálido. Me había sonrojado por completo.  
- ¿En serio? –le respondí con entusiasmo, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de moderarlo  
- Si, quizás sea por la forma en que…  
- ¿Entonces yo te agrado? –le pregunte interrumpiéndola  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo con una sonrisa  
- Oh, cielos… no sé qué decir… ¿Gracias?  
- Jajaja me gusta tu actitud. No tienes que agradecerme nada, Blake –Y antes de seguir hablando, se fija la hora en su reloj de mano- Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo que irme y…  
- ¡E-está bien, te entiendo! Yo también tengo que volver a casa  
- Entonces aquí nos separamos. Me gusto hablar contigo, Blake. Espero que algún día volvamos a hacerlo. ¡En fin, nos vemos mañana! –y mientras decía eso último, se separaba de mi  
- ¡De acuerdo, mañana nos…! –de repente, me acordé de la invitación- ¡Espera, Sam!  
- ¿Si? –Me contesta dándose la vuelta a unos pasos de mi  
- Bueno, estaba pensando… si no tienes nada que hacer… que después del trabajo podríamos… ¡pero si no tienes nada que hacer, sino está bien lo entiendo! Pero bueno, si querías que vos y yo…  
De repente, un sonido proveniente de unos espesos arbustos detrás mío me interrumpió. Me di vuelta para ver de qué se trataba. Parecía que alguien se movía entre ellos.  
- ¿Escuchaste eso? –Le pregunte a Sam con intriga  
- ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo acercándose a mi  
- Ese sonido… algo se movió entre esos arbustos…  
- ¿Moverse?  
- Si, hay algo ahí… -dije mientras me acercaba a las plantas  
- Blake, déjalo. Mejor vámonos… -dijo un tanto nerviosa  
- Solo quiero echar un vistazo…  
- Blake… -dijo para convencerme de que lo dejara, pero sin embargo después se acercó junto a mi hacia los arbustos.  
Aparté unas cuantas ramas y hojas de aquel arbusto para ver que había allí… y por poco suelto un grito ahogado al verlo. Un animal de color morado, de cuatro patas, con la contextura corporal muy parecida a la de un pequeño caballo y, por sobre todo, con un cuerno en su cabeza arriba de sus dos grandes ojos estaba tirado allí, débil, casi desmayado. Retrocedí unos pasos mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mi cabeza. Al ver mi cara de intenso asombro y sorpresa, Sam, quien no había llegado a verlo al mismo tiempo que yo, me preguntó:  
- Blake, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay allí?  
Petrificado por el descubrimiento y casi sin aliento, le contesté:  
- Que me parta un rayo… ¿Esto… esto es real? ¿Estoy viendo… a quien yo creo que estoy viendo?  
- ¿Quién Blake? ¡¿Qué es?! –Me preguntó en un tono más elevado y nervioso  
- Es… es… es un unicornio…  
- ¡¿Qué, un unicornio?! –me preguntó con sorpresa  
- Y no es un unicornio cualquiera… por todos los cielos… ella es… ella… es… ¡Twilight Sparkle!


	2. El Brony y su Unicornio

**Capítulo II: El brony y su unicornio**

- ¿Quién o qué es Twilight Sparkle? –me preguntó Sam  
Por un momento me olvidé por completo que Sam no sabía que yo era brony y seguramente no tendría ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba serlo. Estaba tan asombrado y a la vez emocionado de ver a Twilight allí tan… tan… real. Y en seguida, mi mente quedó invadida de preguntas: ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo Twilight estaba allí, si supuestamente solo es el personaje de una serie animada y, por lo tanto, inexistente en la vida real? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Estaba alucinando?. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.  
- ¡Eh, Blake! ¡Blake! –Empezaba a gritar Sam  
- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –le conteste sobresaltado por sus gritos  
- ¡Pues eso es lo que estoy esperando a que me respondas! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es Twilight Sparkle? Esto me empieza a asustar…  
- Primero: no tengo ni la menor idea y segundo: ya te dije, es un unicornio.  
- ¡Pero los unicornios no existen, Blake! Son solo invenciones para las niñas  
- Si, eso es lo que yo pensaba hace unos… veinte segundos y… espera ¿dijiste que los unicornios son para niñas? –le pregunté mirándola fijamente  
- Pues si, ¿Qué no siempre hacen juguetes, dibujos animados y películas sobre unicornios para las niñas? ¿O me estoy equivocando? –Dijo casi con ironía  
- ¡Claro que…! –Me frené de repente al recordar que Sam no sabía que era brony- Olvídalo… mira, sé que es difícil de creer, ¡pero lo que está ahí entre esos arbustos es un unicornio! Ven, acércate… –la agarre de la mano y la acompañe hasta el arbusto  
Nos acercamos al arbusto y allí Sam pudo confirmar lo que le estaba diciendo. No se sorprendió demasiado, pero miraba al débil unicornio con intriga.  
- No puede ser un unicornio… es imposible… ¿No será un perro pintado de morado con un cuerno de cartón pegado en su frente que algún mal viviente dejó abandonado aquí en el parque?  
- Wow, y yo que pensaba que tenía una imaginación variada… -dije en tono bajo que Sam no pudo escuchar, pero luego hable en tono más alto y claro- No creo que sea eso, Sam y, por favor, no me hagas averiguarlo. En fin, ayúdame a cargarla en mi espalda.  
- Espera, ¿Qué? –me dijo sorprendida  
- No la vamos a dejar abandonada aquí ¿o si?  
- Blake, a penas sabemos que es esta cosa ¿Y ya quieres llevarlo a tu casa?  
- ¡Es Twilight Sparkle!  
- ¡¿Y cómo sabes eso?! –me preguntó ya molesta  
- Es que… -una vez más me frené, algo me impedía revelar mi fanatismo por los ponies a Sam, por lo que cambié de tema rápidamente- Escucha Sam, necesito llevarla a mi casa, es muy importante. Si no quieres ayudarme, está bien lo entiendo. Pero si me ayudas, te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a mi casa ¿sí?  
Sam vaciló un poco. Todo esto le parecía muy raro y no es de extrañarse: la primera vez que sales con un nuevo amigo y de repente, un unicornio aparece de la nada. Unos minutos después, Sam reaccionó:  
- Esta bien. Vamos, te ayudaré a cargarla.  
- Gracias Sam.  
Me agaché de espaldas a la inconsciente Twilight y a Sam, quien trataba de alzar a la unicornio con mucho esfuerzo. La agarró sosteniéndola con un brazo por la cintura y el otro por el pecho y dando unos pasos hacia mi, soltó todo el peso del pony en mi espalda, lo cual casi produce que me caiga al suelo de frente. Twilight era mas pesada de lo que pensaba.  
- ¡Dios! ¡En la serie no parecía tan pesada! –dije dificultosamente por la carga en mi espalda, en un tono bajo  
- ¿Dijiste algo? –me preguntó Sam  
- ¡Nada, nada! En fin, vamos antes de que se haga muy tarde –dije mientras me reincorporaba lenta y forzosamente.  
Seguro de poder soportar el peso del pony, reanudamos el camino a casa. En el camino, seguía pensando en el descubrimiento que había hecho. Aun me costaba creer que a mis espaldas tuviera a un unicornio, y no cualquier unicornio, sino a la misma Twilight Sparkle. Las preguntas y dudas dentro de mi cabeza se seguían acumulando como un torbellino: ¿Había venido desde Equestria? ¿Entonces, eso significaba que Equestria realmente existía como un mundo paralelo al nuestro? ¿Y eso significaba que no solamente Twilight existía, sino también sus amigas? Todo se sentía demasiado real para ser un sueño, pero demasiado bueno para ser real. Definitivamente, la barrera entre lo que yo creía real y lo que creía ficticio se había roto, al igual que Pinkie Pie hace con la llamada "cuarta pared", y ahora no podía distinguir una cosa de la otra.  
Al fin, llegamos a mi casa. Mi espalda estaba casi destrozada, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer grandes esfuerzos, pero el cargar a Twilight las pocas cuadras que faltan para llegar a casa me había agotado por completo. Le di a Sam las llaves para que abriera la puerta y al hacerlo la invité a pasar.  
Mi casa es pequeña y humilde, pero cómoda y acogedora al mismo tiempo. La puerta principal daba directo al comedor y desde allí a todas las habitaciones de la casa: mi habitación, la cocina, el baño y el pequeño patio trasero.  
Fui directo a mi habitación y acosté cuidadosamente a la inconsciente unicornio en mi cama. Luego salí de allí y Sam, quien se había quedado fuera de la habitación, me encaró y pidió que cumpliera mi parte del trato:  
- Bien, ya estamos en tu casa ¿Listo para decirme que está pasando aquí?  
- Si… eh… en cuanto a eso… ¿no prefieres que te lo diga mañana?  
- ¡Blake! –contestó claramente enojada  
- ¡Esta bien, está bien! Ven, siéntate –le señale el sofá para que se sentara  
Cuando los dos estábamos cómodos, empezó el debate:  
- Bueno… a ver… ¿por dónde empiezo?... ¿conoces que es… My Little Pony?  
- ¿My Little Pony? ¿La franquicia de juguetes para niñas?  
- ¡No es solo para…! –me contuve rápidamente y seguí hablando- Si, eso. Entonces sabes lo que es… bueno, eso simplifica las cosas. Bien, ahora ¿sabes lo que son los "bronies"?  
- No… ¿Ponies brasileros?  
Esa debió ser la respuesta más rara que escuché, y escucharé, en toda mi vida sobre lo que es un "brony".  
- ¿Brasileros? –Dije sorprendido- No, no es eso. Mira, hace unos años, se emitió la nueva generación de la serie basada en la franquicia My Little Pony llamada "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"…  
Y así le conté toda la historia del origen y la formación del fandom que hoy en día se conocen como bronies, con todo lujo de detalles. No se si eso era lo que Sam quería saber precisamente, pero al menos hablé durante 10 minutos tan naturalmente y sin tartamudear que hasta llegué a pensar que era una persona totalmente diferente.  
Al fin había terminado de contar toda la historia y Sam, mirándome intrigada, aprovechó la ocasión para repasar toda la información:  
- Entonces… los bronies son hombres mayores de edad a los que les gusta la serie…  
- Asi es –afirmé  
- Y ellos están por todo el mundo…  
- Hasta donde sé, están por todo el globo  
- Aja, y entonces, como sabes todo esto, puedo deducir que tu también lo eres…  
- Si, soy brony y me encanta la serie. –le dije con toda sinceridad  
- Oh, esta… bien… supongo… -dijo pero sin antes haber pensado lo que iba a decir  
- ¿Supones?  
- Es que… es solo mi parecer pero ¿eso no es un poco… infantil?  
Mis peores temores se habían hecho realidad: Sam pensaba que ser brony era infantil. Si me lo hubiese dicho otra persona me hubiera dado igual, pero viniendo de Sam tuvo especial efecto en mi. Esto lo había confirmado: después de esa noche, Sam jamás volvería a hablar conmigo.  
- ¿Infantil? ¡Esa serie no es infantil! ¡Es… para todo público! –dije levantando moderadamente la voz, quizás demasiado.  
- ¡Bueno, tranquilo! Solo decía porque… ya sabes… ponies, princesas, reinos, castillos… con esos elementos, uno no puede evitar pensar en algo infantil.  
- Bueno, si creo que tienes razón. Pero créeme que si dijeras eso en una reunión de bronies, dudo que salgas viva de allí… digo, si en algún momento decides ir a una…  
- Lo pensaré… -dijo como dudando de cumplir aquella promesa- Pero en fin, volviendo al tema, ahora sé de donde sacaste el nombre de esa unicornio, pero entonces… ¿esto significa que los ponies de la serie existen realmente?  
- No sé si en nuestro mismo mundo, pero debe haber alguna especie de mundo paralelo…  
- ¿…que recree a la perfección lo que se muestra en el show? Eso es imposible, es demasiada coincidencia. Entonces debería suponer que los escritores y guionistas se basaron en ese mundo paralelo para hacer la serie. –dijo Sam completando lo que iba a decir, pero no en el sentido que yo quería.  
- Si, es cierto… pero es la única explicación que se me ocurre. En cuanto a ese tema, desconozco tanto como tú, a pesar de mi ventaja de ser brony. Quizás cuando se despierte, pueda preguntarle cómo llegó aquí.  
- Pero Blake, ¿no te pusiste a pensar en que, tal vez, ella no sea la bondadosa pony que se muestra en la tele y que en realidad sea peligrosa?  
- No lo creo, pero no me sorprendería que se ponga nerviosa al verme y al saber que ya no se encuentra en Equestria.  
A todo esto, noté que Sam estaba bostezando. O todo este tema le parecía muy aburrido o estaba muy cansada. Por suerte, el fijarme la hora en el reloj (eran las nueve y media de la noche) y el recordar el hecho de que ambos volvíamos de una larga jornada de trabajo, me convenció de que se trataba del segundo caso. Por eso, le dije a Sam:  
- Hey, Sam ¿Estas cansada? Es un poco tarde y pareces agotada. Quizás debas ir a tu casa a descansar… ¡pero eso no significa que te quiero echar de mi casa! Es más, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí… ¡pero tampoco pienses que quiero…!  
- Jajaja, me gusta cuando te pones nervioso –dijo Sam recuperando su sonrisa- Si, ya es tarde y estoy cansada. Mejor me voy a casa ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de tu nuevo huésped tu solo?  
- Claro, por supuesto ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?  
- Bien, entonces me quedo tranquila.  
Los dos nos levantamos de nuestros respetivos asientos y nos acercamos a la puerta. Allí le abrí a Sam y nos despedimos saludándonos con la mano mientras yo la veía alejarse hasta que dobló en una esquina y no la pude ver más.  
Ahora estaba solo en casa con Twilight, quien aun no había despertado. Volví a mi habitación para ver cómo estaba y no había mucha diferencia ya que estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Por un momento se me cruzó por la mente el horrible pensamiento de podía haber muerto, pero el hecho de escuchar su respiración y ver su pecho moviéndose me hizo recuperar la calma rápidamente. Una vez más salí de mi habitación y me eché en el sofá que parecía que, por lo menos durante esa noche, sería mi cama. Consideré el hecho de hacerme algo para cenar pero increíblemente, aun después de no haber comido nada durante el día, no sentía hambre, así que me acomodé en el sofá, agarré el control remoto de la televisión y acto seguido la prendí en busca de algo entretenido para ver. Pero, además del hecho de que a esa hora solo hay basura en televisión, en mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en Twilight… me había convertido en el único brony del mundo que tenía en mi casa, y completamente real, a una de las protagonistas del show equino más famoso del 2010. Cualquier brony daría lo que sea por tenerla, o al menos verla, fuera de la pantalla de la televisión, frente a ellos… y yo la tenia recostada en mi casa tan normalmente como si una persona comprara un cachorro.  
Para mí, el hecho de tener a Twilight en mi casa era un sueño hecho realidad, pero para otras personas podría ser confuso o hasta incomprensible ver una criatura como ella, que se supone no debería existir, así que opté por mantener en secreto la llegada de mi nuevo huésped.  
El cansancio y los abundantes pensamientos empezaban a hacer efecto y los parpados se me iban cerrando poco a poco. Intentaba mantenerlos abiertos porque no quería ir a dormir hasta haber hablado con Twilight, pero el sueño y la fatiga del día me habían ganado y unos minutos después, estaba dormido como un tronco.

Luego me desperté de nuevo. La tele estaba apagada, seguramente por la función de apagado automático pensé. Me fije la hora en el reloj de pared y eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Esta vez si me había agarrado hambre, así que me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina. Mientras revisaba la heladera en busca de ingredientes para preparar algo simple como un sándwich (pero no por ser simples me salían bien), escuché unos pasos que provenían del comedor. En seguida, casi salto de alegría al relacionar esos pasos con Twilight, quien probablemente se había despertado.  
Fui casi corriendo al comedor, pero para mi decepción no había nadie allí además de mí y de mis ganas de ver a la unicornio. Me asomé a mi habitación para verificar si aun estaba en mi cama y para mi sorpresa tampoco estaba allí. Me empecé a poner nervioso y a palidecerme un poco ¿A dónde se había ido Twilight? ¿Se había escapado? Esas preguntas pronto tuvieron su respuesta al escuchar detrás de mí una voz muy familiar, pero que no parecía muy amigable:  
- ¡Hey, tu! ¡No te atrevas a moverte! –me dijo en tono alto y firme  
Haciendo caso omiso a la orden, me di vuelta y casi suelto una lagrima al ver frente a mí a Twilight, parada firmemente sobre sus cuatro cascos y con su cuerno brillando intensamente apuntando hacia mi pecho… aunque eso ultimo no me pareció muy agradable.  
Casi sin aliento, logré decir:  
- Oh cielos… oh cielos santo… estas… despierta… frente a mi… ¡Dios, tengo tantas pregun…!  
- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡Contéstame si no quieres salir herido! –me gritó amenazándome con lanzarme un hechizo con su cuerno  
- ¡Hey, wowowowowow, cálmate! ¡no voy a hacerte daño, Twilight!  
- Ojala yo pudiese decir lo mismo pero… espera… ¿Dijiste Twilight? –me pregunto intrigada  
- Ehh… depende… -dije con nerviosismo  
- ¡¿Si o no?!  
- ¡S-si, lo dije! –le contesté nervioso  
- ¿Y cómo sabes que me llamo Twilight?  
- Ehh… ¿intuición? –dije sin pensar  
- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Puedo parecer un pony inofensivo, pero cuando me enfado, puedo ser muy peligrosa, así que si no la quieres pasar muy mal ¡empieza a contestar mis preguntas! –me dijo empezando a impacientarse.  
- ¡Esta bien te lo contaré todo, pero no es necesario hacer uso de tu cuerno! ¿Podrías… desactivarlo o algo así?  
Twilight vaciló, pero al final obedeció y su cuerno dejó de brillar, por lo que deduje que lo había descargado. Respiré aliviado, pero ahora se avecinaba la parte de explicarle todo a Twilight y las cosas, quizás, se pondrían aún más tensas.  
- OK, mi nombre es Blake, Blake Summers.  
- Blake... Summers… tu no pareces un pony, Blake o un unicornio ni mucho menos un pegaso… ¿Entonces que eres? –me preguntó intrigada  
- Soy un humano, si a eso te refieres.  
- ¿Un… humano? ¡Por Celestia, entonces existen! ¡Los humanos existen! –dijo la unicornio emocionada  
- Espera… ¿tu sabias de la existencia de los humanos?  
- Hey, ¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí! –dijo Twilight recuperando su seriedad  
- ¡Está bien, está bien! no pregunto nada, recibido.  
- ¿Dónde estoy? Esto no se parece en nada a Equestria –Siguió preguntando la unicornio  
- Pues no, porque estamos en Atlanta  
- ¿Atlanta? ¿Qué es eso? –me preguntó curiosa  
- Claro, por poco me olvido de que eres de otro mundo… A ver… ¿No conoces algo llamado Planeta Tierra?  
Twilight se quedó callada, mirándome fijamente y claramente confundida.  
- ¿No, nada? A ver, ¿Y el Sistema Solar? ¿Y la Vía Láctea? ¿Conoces esa galaxia?  
- ¿Vía Láctea? ¿Hay leche allí?  
- No exactamente… Bueno, creo que de todo esto puedo sacar que no eres de este mundo, ni de esta galaxia y quizá ni siquiera eres de este universo…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que viajé a otro universo? –Me preguntó asombrada  
- Bueno, no lo sé, esperaba a que tú me dijeras eso  
- ¿Y yo que se? Tú me trajiste a este mundo, tú dímelo.  
- ¡¿Yo?! Yo no te traje aquí, solo te encontré desmayada entre unos arbustos y te traje a mi casa.  
- ¿No fuiste tú el que me trajo aquí? Entonces, ¿Quién o que fue?  
- ¿Tú no sabes? ¿No fue alguna especie de equivocación con tus hechizos o conjuros?  
- No, lo único que recuerdo era que estaba caminando de regreso a casa después de haber pasado el día con Rari… digo, mi amiga y después algo paso… no lo recuerdo, solamente me desmayé… y cuando volví a despertarme, ya estaba aquí. Además, no tengo y pienso que no existen hechizos o conjuros que permitan a un unicornio viajar de un universo a otro y si existen, deben ser de un nivel muy avanzado para mi y hasta para la Princesa Celestia… -dijo esto último en voz baja.  
Sin embargo, yo pude escuchar claramente lo último y además de que antes había mencionado a Rarity, por lo que mi teoría de que sus amigas también existían acababa de ser confirmada. Sin embargo, no se detuvo allí y siguió hablando:  
- … y por lo tanto, no sé como haré para volver a casa. Eso es un problema… A propósito ¿Cómo sabias que yo puedo hacer hechizos y conjuros?  
- ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, tu eres un unicornio y se supone que los unicornios poseen magia y por lo tanto, deben saber conjurar hechizos –le dije confiado- Me sorprende que me preguntes eso siendo tan inteligente.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes que soy inteligente?  
- Ehh… bueno… pareces serlo… -le dije improvisando una respuesta  
- Mira, no te conozco ni sé quién eres, pero pareces saber más de lo que deberías sobre mi. Pero ya hablaremos sobre eso. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en pensar como volveré a Equestria.  
- Espera, apenas nos conocemos ¿y ya quieres irte?  
- Pues claro que si, este no es mi mundo. Yo no debería estar aquí.  
- Si lo sé, pero es que… aun quiero conocerte mejor, Twilight. Tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte  
- ¿Conocerme mejor? Creo que no hay nada más que pueda decirte que ya no sepas.  
- Bueno si… pero además mira nada más la hora: ¡son casi las cinco de la mañana y en una hora tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar!  
- Oh, es verdad… es muy tarde. Bien, yo también estoy un poco cansada ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos ponemos a pensar la forma devolverme a mi mundo?  
- Ehh… bueno… si, pero hay un problema: yo no vuelvo hasta las ocho de la noche.  
- Oh, bueno. Entonces, creo que le pediré ayuda a alguien más…  
- ¡NO! –grité apresurado  
Twilight me miró con sorpresa ante mi reacción un tanto exagerada. Después de unos pocos segundos en silencio, seguí hablando:  
- No puedes salir de aquí, Twilight  
- ¿Y por qué no? Soy libre de hacerlo  
- Si… pero es que a las demás personas les parecerá raro verte y quizás se asusten y armarán un enorme lío y llamarán a la policía… y la verdad no quiero pasar por todo eso. Digo, no es muy común ver unicornios caminando por la calle en mi mundo, así que preferiría que por ahora nadie, además de mi, sepa que estás aquí. Pero puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites, no hay ningún problema y si quieres hasta puedes quedarte aquí para siempre… - dije lo último en voz baja  
- Bien, si tu lo dices… -dijo Twilight un poco decepcionada  
- ¡Pero no te preocupes, Twilight! Apenas vuelva, veremos la forma de devolverte a tu mundo. –le dije tratando de darle ánimos  
- De acuerdo… Gracias Blake. En fin, creo que me voy a recostarme en aquella cama donde desperté.  
- Pero es que esa es mi… -me detuve cuando vi a Twilight mirándome con ojos de cachorrito. Suspiré y luego dije- Esta bien, es toda tuya.  
Este primer contacto que tuve con Twilight no estuvo tan mal. Al menos, la había convencido de quedarse en mi casa hasta que encontremos la forma de devolverla a Equestria… cosa de lo que no estaba muy entusiasmado. Por primera vez, algo verdaderamente emocionante sucedió en mi vida, algo fuera de lo común como es encontrarte con tu personaje favorito en la vida real y cuando apenas empezaba a sentir la emoción, Twilight quería volver a su mundo. Por supuesto que la ayudaría luego, pero al menos quería estar un tiempo con ella antes. Hablar, preguntarle cosas, conocerla mejor, sentir que esté allí, conmigo y no detrás de la pantalla de la televisión.  
El sueño y el cansancio ya estaban dominándome y considerando que luego debía ir a trabajar, era necesario que durmiera todo el tiempo que me fuera posible antes de despertarme y prepararme para el día que me deparaba. Estaba preparándome el sofá para acostarme a dormir y unos segundos después de desearle a Twilight las buenas noches, alguien tocó la puerta.  
- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Twilight  
Mi reacción, como siempre, fue petrificarme y palidecerme por completo. No esperaba visitas ese día (y casi nunca lo hago) y mucho menos a esa hora. Entonces, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué haría con Twilight? ¿Y la visita la viera? ¿Qué haría? El torbellino de preguntas volvió a aparecer en mi mente. Pero para responderlas, debía ir paso por paso, empezando por ver quién era.  
- Ve a la habitación, Twilight y no salgas hasta que te lo diga –le dije en tono bajo a Twilight  
Al escucharme con la voz baja, Twilight comprendió que no quería que se supiera que ella estaba allí, así que asintió con la cabeza y fue a mi dormitorio. Por otro lado, yo me acerqué a la puerta y miré por la ventana para ver quién era. Y en ese momento, palidecí aun más, tanto que cualquiera me hubiese confundido con un muñeco de nieve: afuera había dos oficiales de policía esperando a que los atienda. Muy pocas veces había tenido contacto con la ley y trataba de no tenerlo, ya que cuando lo tenía, empezaba a temblar como una gelatina aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo. Armándome de valor, destrabé la puerta con mi llave y atendí a los oficiales:  
- ¿P-puedo ayudarlos en algo?  
- Buenas noches señor, soy el oficial Rumsfeld del departamento de policía de Atlanta y el es mi compañero, el oficial Marshall. –dijo el oficial Rumsfeld señalando a su compañero- Recibimos un llamado de un vecino diciendo que escuchó fuertes discusiones y gritos en esta casa. ¿Podría decirnos qué pasó?  
- ¿Discusiones, gritos? Aquí no hubo nada de eso, oficial. –traté de responderle con naturalidad  
- ¿Seguro? Porque nos dijeron que un hombre y una mujer estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión. ¿No hubo algún problema domestico aquí? –dijo el oficial Marshall  
- N-no, para nada oficial. Quizás se hayan equivocado de casa.  
- ¿Le importa si echamos un vistazo por su casa para ver si esta todo en orden? –volvió a decir el oficial Rumsfeld.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos. No tenía alternativa: tenía que dejarlos entrar si no quería que sospecharan algo que no hice y tener problemas más tarde.  
- ¡N-no, no hay problema! Entren, entren –y así los invite a pasar dentro  
Los oficiales entraron e inmediatamente comenzaron a inspeccionar cada milímetro del comedor, como si quisieran encontrar alguna sustancia ilegal en mi posesión, aunque eso sería en vano ya que yo no tengo drogas ni las quiero tener. Luego hicieron lo mismo con la cocina y el baño, sin encontrar nada. Al terminar la inspección, el oficial Rumsfeld se dirigió a mí:  
- ¿No había nadie más con usted, señor…?  
- Summers, Blake Summers. Y no oficial, estoy solo.  
- Pero nos dijeron que aquí hubo una discusión entre un hombre y una mujer… -añadió el oficial Marshall  
- Por eso mismo les decía, quizás se equivocaron de domicilio. –les dije pensando que los estaba convenciendo.  
Ambos oficiales murmuraron cosas entre ellos que no llegué a escuchar. Luego, volvieron conmigo:  
- Bien Sr. Summers, mi compañero y yo creemos que todo está en orden por aquí y lo dejaremos en paz… pero sin antes hacer una pequeña inspección en su habitación.  
- ¿Qué? ¡No, esperen! –dije nervioso  
- ¿Qué pasa, muchachito? ¿Acaso dimos en el clavo? –dijo el oficial Marshall confiado  
- ¡No! Pero creo que no es necesario que…  
- Si no tienes nada que ocultar, entonces no debería importarte que echemos un vistazo en tu cuarto. Vamos terminemos con esto, Bob.  
Los oficiales entraron a mi cuarto y yo me quedé en la puerta esperando la lluvia de preguntas por parte de ellos cuando vieran a Twilight. Pasaron unos minutos y para mi sorpresa, los oficiales no dijeron nada al respecto. Los hombres salieron de mi cuarto frustrados por no encontrar nada incriminatorio.  
- Bien chico, se que algo pasó aquí pero no encontramos nada que lo pruebe, así que tuviste suerte… por ahora. Te estaré vigilando. –me dijo el oficial Marshall acercándose y mirándome fija y seriamente a los ojos.  
- Ya déjalo en paz, Jeff –dijo su compañero al ver mi cara de terror  
Acompañé a los dos oficiales a la puerta principal y allí el oficial Rumsfeld se despidió:  
- Lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas Sr. Summers. Que pase buenas noches.  
Luego, los oficiales se subieron a su patrulla y se marcharon doblando a la izquierda en la primer intersección.  
Cuando cerré la puerta respiré hondamente aliviado, pero luego recordé que los oficiales se habían ido sin a haber visto a Twilight en mi habitación, lo que significaba que algo había pasado con ella. Regresé a mi dormitorio rápidamente y Twilight no estaba allí. Comencé a buscarla por todas partes de la habitación donde cabería un pony de su tamaño, pero nada, no estaba por ninguna parte. Me desesperé por completo ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Se había teletransportado como lo hacía en la serie?. Cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, la voz de Twilight me tranquilizó casi instantáneamente:  
- ¿Blake? –me dijo en tono bajo  
La voz de Twilight venía desde debajo de mi cama, el primer lugar donde se me tuvo que haber ocurrido buscar. Me agaché y levanté las sabanas que sobraban de los bordes de mi cama y allí estaba ella, acurrucada como un gato durmiendo frente a una estufa.  
- ¿Ya se fueron esos tipos? –me preguntó al verme  
- Si, ya se fueron. Puedes salir de ahí. –le dije sonriendo  
La unicornio salió de debajo de la cama para luego pasar a estar arriba de ella. Estaba claro que estaba cansada y que se preparaba para dormir ya que se acomodaba entre las mullidas sábanas y almohadas. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos me preguntó:  
- ¿Quiénes eran?  
- La policía. Son unos tipos que mantienen el orden…  
- Si, se lo que es la policía. También están en Ponyville. Pero… ¿Qué querían?  
- Parece que alertamos a algunos vecinos por nuestra "charla" de antes… Descuida, ya esta todo arreglado.  
Twilight sonrió y después de un largo bostezo, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cayó profundamente dormida en poco tiempo. Me quedé un tiempo mirándola y con una sonrisa dije en voz baja:  
- Buenas noches, Twilight  
Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Ahora que estaba todo en orden, podía seguir durmiendo el tiempo que me quedaba antes de despertarme para ir a trabajar, pero al ver que se habían hecho las seis de la mañana, pensé que no tenía sentido seguir durmiendo si dentro de unos pocos minutos tendría que despertarme de nuevo (además de que me arriesgaba a quedarme dormido), así que decidí quedarme despierto. Empecé a prepararme para ir a la oficina, pero esta vez mas lento que lo normal, ya que tenía bastante tiempo. Sería un día largo el que me depararía ya que no terminaría con volver a casa después del trabajo como era normalmente, sino que después tendría que ayudar a Twilight a pensar una forma de volver a su mundo. No sabía como lo haría ya que no se nada sobre viajes espacio-temporales, pero al menos pasaría un tiempo a solas con Twilight para preguntarle cosas y conocer mejor tanto a ella como a su mundo.


	3. Mi primer día con mi primer pony

**Capítulo III: Mi primer día con mi primer pony**

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y ya estaba preparado para mi día laboral. Antes de salir de casa, fui a mi cuarto para ver si Twilight estaba bien y, efectivamente, la unicornio aún estaba durmiendo tranquila en mi cama. Me llenaba de ternura verla así, hasta podría haberme quedado días enteros mirando aquella escena, y eso podría haber pasado si en ese momento no me hubiese dado cuenta de que pasé veinte minutos viéndola. Volví a la realidad, salí de mi casa casi corriendo y me dirigí lo más rápido que podía a la oficina.  
Llegué al trabajo diez minutos tarde, aunque no es algo tan grave. Lo peor que pueden hacerme es descontarme unos dólares de mi salario, el problema sería si eso se convirtiese en una costumbre. Pasé por la recepción y allí estaba Sam como cada mañana. Esta vez fui a saludarla sin dudarlo, lo cual era raro en mi ya que para mi saludar a alguien (especialmente a Sam) era como decidir si cortar el cable rojo o azul de una bomba. Quizás la charla que tuve anoche con ella me dio más confianza para hablarle. Cualquiera sea el caso, me acerqué a ella y la saludé:  
- Buenos días, Sam -le dije sorprendentemente sin tartamudear.  
- Ah, hola Blake… -me dijo casi sin mirarme.  
Algo andaba mal. Cuando me saludaba, Sam siempre lo hacia en un tono alegre y siempre sonriendo, pero esta vez lo hizo en un tono apagado y monótono. Intrigado, le pregunté:  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?  
- No no, esta todo bien…  
- ¿Segura? Porque estas rara… ¿Tiene algo que ver con Twi… digo, con lo que pasó anoche?  
- Es que…  
Antes de terminar, un compañero pasó por allí y, desgraciadamente, era Zack. Zack y yo jamás no llevamos bien en el trabajo, y el hecho de que el se enterase de que soy brony no ayudó mucho a la relación. Desde ese momento, no hubo un bendito día en el que el no se burlara de mi. Y lo peor es que el tiene una habilidad especial, una especie de carisma malvada que hace que los demás también se burlen de mí. Hasta lo hizo con un empleado nuevo hace un mes, y al segundo día no paraba decirme "Señorita Summers" cuando me veía. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo porque el es el hijo del jefe y todos aquellos que se quejaban de la actitud de su hijo acababan en la calle a la semana siguiente. Y como frutilla del postre, él también estaba enamorado de Sam y lamentablemente era él quien tenía mas posibilidades tener éxito.  
Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, Zack se metió en mi conversación con Sam apartándome con un pequeño empujón a la izquierda.  
- ¡Samanta, mi recepcionista favorita! El día se vuelve más brillante y agradable cuando te veo. Deberían poner una ventana por allá, así el sol de la mañana te ilumina y resalta tú ya de por si hermosa sonrisa de tu cara –termina la frase guiñándole el ojo a Sam, quien se sonroja.  
- Estaba hablando yo con ella, Romeo… -le dije molesto  
- ¡Oh lo siento, Blake! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! Pero ¿sabes? Este es el puesto para coquetear con humanos. El puesto para coquetear con ponies esta en el piso de arriba –dijo terminando la frase con una sonora carcajada.  
Estaba lleno de rabia. No solamente se estaba burlando de mi y de los ponies sino que también lo hacia frente a Sam. Cualquiera le hubiese golpeado en la cara en ese momento, pero debido a mi personalidad, solo me limité a mirarlo con odio y poniéndome al rojo vivo.  
- ¡Déjalo en paz, Zack! –dijo Sam notando mi incomodidad  
- ¡Tranquila Sam, solo estamos jugando! Blake sabe que solo bromeo con el ¿No es asi, Blake? –me dice mientras me da coscorrones en la cabeza  
- ¡Si si, lo que digas! ¡Ahora suéltame!  
Cuando me zafé, Zack me miró con una sonrisa burlona y volvió con Sam:  
- En fin Sam, quiero hacerte una proposición: tu, yo, restaurante, cena, esta noche ¿Qué dices?  
Me quedé sorprendido. Para decir algo así, yo tardaría semanas en animarme a hacerlo y él lo dijo como si nada. Su personalidad le daba una enorme ventaja con Sam frente a mi.  
- Me encantaría Zack, pero no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy. Quizás la próxima.  
- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Será divertido! Y no te llevaré a un restaurante cualquiera, sino a "La Langosta Refinada" el restaurante más elegante de la ciudad. Cualquiera tardaría semanas en conseguir reserva allí, pero yo puedo conseguir una mesa en la sección VIP…  
Contrariamente a lo que hacía conmigo, Zack no bromeaba. A ese lugar solo iban personas con una buena fortuna. Tenía las típicas características de un restaurante para ricachones promedio: platos que traían una porción de comida diminuta pero con precios exorbitantes, elegantes y refinados mozos, música clásica, vinos que valen más que mi casa, etc.  
- En serio, Zack, aprecio tu invitación, pero no tengo ganas de salir.  
- Oh bueno… ¿que te parece la semana que viene? –Insistía Zack  
- Lo pensaré.  
- ¡Perfecto! Después arreglaremos la fecha y hora –dijo Zack considerando que Sam aceptó su invitación- Nos vemos después, Samanta. ¡Adiós, Mi Pequeño Blake! –se alejó riéndose de su ultimo chiste.  
- No le hagas caso, Blake. –Me dijo Sam  
- No te preocupes, ya venía haciendo eso desde hace rato… Bueno ¿Qué me ibas a decir?  
- Ah, si eso. Es con lo que paso anoche. Es que… no quiero estar involucrada en eso…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
- Es que todo es muy raro… Unicornios, mundos paralelos… no puedo terminar de comprenderlo. Anoche casi no pude dormir pensando en eso. Puede sonar un poco estúpido pero…  
- No, esta bien lo comprendo.  
- Pero por favor, no pienses que es por que eres bropony… bro…  
- Brony… -la corregí  
- ¡Si, eso! Entonces… ¿Hacemos como si no hubiese pasado nada?  
- Claro, como quieras.  
- De acuerdo. Gracias Blake.  
Sam me sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora de su escritorio, mientras que yo me fui a ocupar mi puesto en la oficina.  
Durante el día pensaba en el pedido que Sam me había hecho. Ella me dijo que no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que sea Brony, pero yo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, hasta lo noté cuando hablé con ella la noche anterior. Quizás yo tenía razón, Sam no quería tener nada con un rarito como yo, y ese pensamiento me empezaba a afectar. No tenía mas ganas de seguir trabajando, simplemente quería volver a casa y estar con Twilight. Al menos eso me alegraría lo que quedaba del día. Pero tenía que cumplir con las horas de trabajo, y las constantes bromas por parte de Zack y otros compañeros no hacían que pasen más rápido.  
Pero pude arreglármelas para seguir hasta la hora de salida. Salí de la oficina y pensé en proponerle a Sam hiciésemos lo mismo que ayer, sin embargo no la vi en la recepción al salir y pensé que ya se había ido, ya sea porque salió antes… o porque quería evitarme. Salí del edificio e inicié el viaje de nuevo a casa, esta vez ansioso porque tenía algo más que hacer allí además de ir a la computadora y hablar con Henry: Twilight estaba esperándome para debatir conmigo la forma de volver a su mundo. Sin embargo, surgió un imprevisto en el camino:  
Resulta que en el parque que cruzo siempre para ir a mi casa, y el mismo en donde encontré a Twilight, había una gran cantidad tipos raros, algunos con uniforme que tenían un logo que jamás había visto en mi vida y otros con trajes salidos de una película de ciencia ficción con todo tipo de máquinas y aparatos extraños. Y en la calle que lo rodeaba, muchas camionetas y vans que tenían a ambos lados el mismo logo que en los uniformes. Seguí caminando por el parque intrigado por la inesperada actividad que allí había, pero antes de llegar a la mitad de la misma, uno de esos tipos me vio y paró mi marcha:  
- Disculpe señor, no puede estar aquí. El parque queda cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. – Me dijo en tono amable.  
¿Cerrado? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habían asesinado a alguien allí? Eso me preguntaba antes de recordar lo que había sucedido allí: Mi encuentro con Twilight. Quizás eso tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando, así que le pregunte al hombre:  
- ¿Cerrado? ¿Por qué?  
- Eso es información clasificada, señor. Volveremos a abrir el parque lo antes posible, pero hasta entonces le rogamos cooperación.  
- ¿Pero quienes son ustedes? ¿La policía? Nunca había visto ese logo… -dije apuntando a la espalda de otro de los tipos allí presentes  
- Me temo que eso también es información clasificada, señor.  
- ¿Hay algo aquí que no sea información clasificada? –le pregunté algo molesto  
- Lo único que tiene que saber es que estamos trabajando para mantener y mejorar la seguridad de todos. Ahora, si es tan amable por favor…  
Antes de dar media vuelta e irme, uno de los tipos con traje raro que tenía uno de esos aparatos se acercó y habló con el tipo con el que estaba hablando. Pude escuchar lo que le dijo, aunque hablaba con palabras raras:  
- Señor, no encontramos ningún rastro del elemento "M-4614" en el sector 4F. ¿En cual otro sector debo proceder con el escáner de energía antientrópica?  
- ¡Shhh, Silencio! ¿No ves que estoy hablando con personal no…?  
De repente, un sonido agudo que provenía de ese "escáner" que portaba el tipo de traje raro interrumpió al que parecía ser como "el líder" de ese grupo. Los dos hombres miraron con sorpresa al aparato y lentamente movieron la cabeza hasta mirarme. Me empecé a poner nervioso por la forma en que lo hacían.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté  
- Señor, ¿puede acercarse un momento por favor? –me dijo el tipo con uniforme  
Obedecí la orden y me acerque dos pasos y al hacerlo, el sonido del aparato se hizo más fuerte y más intenso.  
- ¿Qué significa ese sonido? –volví a preguntar  
- Señor, ¿usted estuvo en este parque entre las ocho y las once de la noche del día de ayer?  
Y luego de esa pregunta inevitablemente recordé cuando encontré a Twilight. El episodio ocurrió en el intervalo horario que me habían dicho, pero algo en mí me decía que eso no fue coincidencia: definitivamente Twilight tenía algo que ver en todo esto y por eso, pensé que era mejor tratar de no relacionarme con lo que estaba pasando.  
- No señor, no estuve aquí anoche… ¿Por qué? –le mentí  
- ¿Esta seguro? ¿Ni siquiera a unos metros o a unas cuadras?  
- Completamente seguro.  
Los dos tipos volvieron a hablar entre sí en un tono que si bien era bajo, podía escuchar:  
- No lo entiendo… este chico tiene leves rastros del elemento M-4614, pero ni siquiera estuvo aquí… ¿Qué será eso?  
- Quizás el escáner funciona mal, el otro día empezó a hacer un sonido similar con mi perro. Te lo aseguro, es solo esta carcacha que funciona mal. Y después dicen que es de alta tecnología… -dijo el tipo de traje raro  
- ¿Y qué hacemos con él?  
- Déjalo ir. Mírale la cara, parece que acaba de ver un fantasma…  
- De acuerdo, señor. Lamentamos las molestias que le causamos, pero ahora le tengo que volver a pedir que se retire del parque –me dijo el tipo con uniforme.  
Me quede unos segundos mirándolos con cara de intriga, pero luego obedecí, di media vuelta y me fui del parque para tomar otro amino a casa.  
En el camino, seguía pensando en esos tipos y sus intenciones allí en el parque. También pensé en lo que hablaron: ¿Elemento M-4614? ¿Energía antientrópica? ¿Y porqué esos tipos me miraron casi horrorizados cuando su artilugio empezó a sonar agudamente? Algo me decía que era mejor no volver a pisar aquel parque durante un tiempo.  
Ya en la puerta de mi casa busque mis llaves para abrirla y al hacerlo, lo primero que ví al entrar fue a Twilight quien parecía muy contenta de verme:  
- ¡Hasta que llegaste! ¡Ya no aguantaba más! –me dijo antes de que pudiese decirle hola  
- Ehh… ¿Aguantar que? –le pregunté un poco sonrojado  
- ¡El hambre! ¡No comí nada desde que me desperté hasta ahora! ¡Me muero de hambre!  
Gracias al apuro por llegar temprano a la oficina, me había olvidado por completo dejarle algo para comer a Twilight y ahora la pobre unicornio tenía tanta hambre que parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre mí y me devoraría.  
- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Twilight! Debí dejarte algo para que comas. Dime, ¿Qué quieres?  
- Bueno, se me antoja un sándwich de margaritas con semillas de girasol y tallo de crisantemos.  
- Eh… bueno… de acuerdo, pero hay un problema: no tengo margaritas ni girasoles ni crisantemos… sea lo que sea eso último.  
- ¿No tienes nada de eso? –me dijo mirándome como si fuera un monstruo raro- Oh bueno, entonces una ensalada de hierbas hidratadas con rocío con pétalos de tulipán y sépalos de clavel estaría bien.  
Mi silencio prolongado era suficiente para decirle a Twilight, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, que tampoco tenía los ingredientes que me pedía. La unicornio se enojó un poco por ello.  
- ¿Tampoco tienes eso? ¿No tienes ninguna flor o siquiera algo vegetal en tu casa?  
- ¡¿Acaso ves que mi casa tenga pinta de ser una florería?! –le dije levantando un poco la voz, actitud inusual en mi- Perdón, es que estoy un poco nervioso por unas cosas que pasaron hoy. Mira, no tengo nada de eso pero ¿segura que no quieres algo mas… común como unos nachos? ¿O papas fritas? ¿O unos panque…? No, mejor olvida eso último. Si comes los panqueques que hago yo, seguro te enfermas.  
- ¿Y qué tal… una manzana? ¿Existe esa fruta en este mundo? –me preguntó Twilight  
- Claro que sí. Es la más común de todas. Es más, tengo algunas en la heladera.  
- ¡Perfecto! Entonces una manzana será.  
Fui a buscar en la heladera la manzana que Twilight me había pedido. Pero antes de que me acercara a ella y se la entregara, la manzana comenzó a flotar rodeada de un aura violeta y se dirigió directo a la boca de la unicornio, quien le dio un profundo mordisco.  
- Wow… -dije asombrado  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó  
- No nada, es que… jamás había visto flotar algo enfrente de mí que no sea por un truco de magia barato y tu lo haces como si nada…  
- Solo estoy usando magia, nada nuevo…  
- Claro, para TI no es nada nuevo… -la corregí  
- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no usan la magia en este mundo?  
- No… porque se supone que no existe. En este mundo se le hace más caso a la ciencia que a las cosas que, precisamente, la ciencia no puede explicar, como la magia.  
- Pero la ciencia y la magia están más relacionadas de lo que crees… Muchos de los hechizos que yo hago no pueden ser conjurados sin que antes se reúnan diferentes factores y condiciones físicas específicas.  
- ¿Entonces crees que los humanos podemos usar la magia en este mundo, pero solo debemos seguir investigando la forma de hacerlo?  
- No lo sé, quizás… -le da otro mordisco a la manzana al terminar de hablar. Luego siguió comiendo con la boca llena- Y hablando de mundosh, eshpero que no te hashas olvidado de tu promesha de ashudarme a volver a Equeshtria.  
- ¡No, para nada! Y bueno… ¿por dónde empezamos? –le pregunté  
La unicornio se tomo su tiempo para terminar de masticar y tragar. Luego prosiguió:  
- Pensaba que tú me ibas a decir eso. Después de todo es tu mundo, no el mío.  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Mira, si tuviese idea de cómo conectar mundos paralelos te lo diría pero evidentemente no lo sé.  
- ¡Argh! –suspiró frustrada- ¿Y no tienes idea de dónde sacar esa información?  
- No… porque todavía jamás pudimos hacer algo así en este mundo y aunque lo hubiésemos hecho, no sería tan fácil como ir a comprar un libro.  
- ¡Ajá! ¡Libros! ¡Esa es la respuesta! –dijo con energía  
Twilight fue galopando a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en mi comedor y empezó a buscar algún libro referido al tema, pronunciando en voz alta el titulo de los mismos.  
- Veamos… "El tren de la medianoche, de William Shore"… no. "Guía práctica para dibujantes"… no. "Enciclopedia con imágenes 3D"… no. "Libro de los records Guiness"… no. "La Trinidad Nocturna"… tampoco…  
- Twilight, no creo que encuentres nada…  
- ¡Aquí! –dijo antes de que yo terminara de hablar- "Ingeniería Avanzada Volumen 5". Aquí debe haber algo que pueda ayudarnos.  
- ¿Y que tiene la ingeniería que ver con esto?  
- Bueno, quizás aquí diga algo sobre cómo hacer alguna especie de máquina capaz de conectar, a través de un agujero de gusano, este mundo y Equestria. Aunque también deberíamos tener en cuenta que en un viaje dentro de un agujero de gusano podríamos alcanzar velocidades cercanas a la de la luz, así que para evitar que se nos separe cada átomo de nuestros cuerpos y desintegrarnos en el camino, tenemos que pensar alguna forma de…  
- Twiight… Twilight… -le decía para que no siga hablando en vano pero como no me escuchaba, debí levantar de nuevo la voz- ¡Twilight! –la unicornio dejó de hablar súbitamente al escuchar eso- No te entusiasmes demasiado. He leído ese libro cientos de veces para los parciales de la universidad y en ningún lado mencionan como hacer algo así.  
- ¡¿No?! ¿Pero entonces cómo… cómo…? ¡AAAAAAAARGH! –gritó frustrada la unicornio- ¡No hay forma! ¡Jamás podré volver a Equestria! ¡Me quedaré atrapada aquí por el resto de mi vida! Oh no… entonces ¿Quién se encargará de mi biblioteca? ¿Quién se encargará de escribir los reportes sobre la amistad para la princesa Celestia? ¡¿Quién cuidará de Spike?! ¡¿Quién se encargará de todos los compromisos que tenía antes de aparecer en este mundo?! ¡¿Dime quien, POR CELESTIA QUIEN?!  
- Oh wow, empiezas a asustarme… Twilight, cálmate estás al borde de un colapso nervioso. Respira hondo y exhala despacio… respira y exhala… -le ordené para que se tranquilizara  
- Respiro y exhalo, si lo estoy haciendo… respirar y exhalar…  
- Eso es… no pasa nada, todo está bien. Quédate tan tranquila como lo estoy yo… -de repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta, produciendo en mi un grito exagerado- ¡AHHHHHH!  
- Ahora creo que tu estas peor que yo… -dijo Twilight  
- ¡Rápido, escóndete en mi cuarto o en donde sea! –le dije en voz baja  
- ¿Tengo que hacer eso cada vez que alguien venga a tu casa?  
- ¡No es mi culpa que yo, alguien que normalmente jamás tiene visitas, las tenga en el momento menos adecuado! –le dije siempre manteniendo mi voz en un volumen que solo ella y yo escuchemos  
- ¡Esta bien, está bien! Me voy para tu habitación.  
Al encerrarse en mi cuarto, me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla a mi visita y preguntarle que necesitaba. Pero apenas destrabé la puerta con la llave, el visitante entró abriendo la puerta secamente casi causando que me rompiera la nariz.  
- ¡Blake, amigo! ¿Estás preparado para pasar la mejor noche que hayas tenido en mucho tiempo?  
Cuando empecé a comprender lo que había sucedió, vi que el visitante era nada más ni nada menos que Henry, quien parecía que quería hacerme una visita sorpresa.  
- ¡¿Henry?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le pregunté sorprendido  
- Vaya forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo, Blake. Bueno, ayer no te conectaste en Facebook como lo haces cada noche. Pensé que algo te había pasado, pero luego pensé que quizás te olvidaste. Y luego pensé: "Entonces si se olvidó, tendré que hacer algo que nunca olvide". Y aquí estoy! ¿A que no te lo esperabas, eh? –se rie mientras yo acompañaba su risa con otra más fingida- Mira, traje todo lo necesario para pasarla genial: Unas pizzas con casi dos centímetros de puro queso que chorrea por todas partes –me muestra dos cajas pertenecientes a una pizzería llamada "Baglietto"- casi 8 horas de las mejores películas de ciencia ficción y acción que existen, aunque no es necesario que las veamos todas –me muestra cuatro estuches de DVD con imágenes de películas famosas- y, para el toque final… ¡Tadá! ¡Mi PS3 con lo mejor de mis juegos! –y me muestra el aparato con dos mandos- Si esta noche te llegas a aburrir, es porque tu lo quisiste así…  
- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Pizzas? ¿Películas? ¿Juegos? ¿Noche?... ¡¿HOY?! –le dije con nerviosismo  
- Si, así es: pizzas, películas, juegos, noche y hoy. Será como una especie de pijamada… pero sin pijamas… y sin domir… y sin todas las cosas que se hacen una pijamada.  
- ¡P-pero no puedo hacer ninguna pijamada! –le dije con la voz en alto  
- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Es la noche perfecta para hacerlo!  
- ¡No, no lo es! Porque… porque… -pensé rápido una excusa para no decir que Twilight estaba allí- ¡Porque mañana tengo que ir a trabajar!  
- Blake, mañana es sábado y SÉ que los fines de semana no trabajas… ¡No tienes excusa! – y se ríe diabólicamente en broma-  
- ¿Sábado?... ¡Bueno, pero aun así no…!  
Acto seguido, se escuchó un ruido audible para los dos que provenía de mi cuarto, como si algo se hubiese caído. Henry y yo nos quedamos en silencio, más aun yo estaba más pálido que un muerto. Un momento después, Henry reaccionó y preguntó:  
- Blake, ¿estás con alguien más?  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡No hay nadie más aquí además de…!  
- ¿Acaso estas con…? ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya se dé qué va esto! ¡Estás con… Samanta! ¡Picarón! –Me decía seguro de si mismo  
- ¡NO, Samanta no…! –me apresuré a decir hasta que me interrumpió  
- ¡Si! ¿Está en tu habitación, no? ¿O debería decir… "Nido del amor"? –me dijo terminando con una carcajada contenida mientras yo me ponía mas rojo que un tomate-  
- ¡¿De qué forma tengo que decirte que…?! ¡Argh! ¡Escúchame Henry, Samanta no está aquí pero igual no es un buen momento para que te quedes! ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de venir en otro momento?  
- Si, claro "Samanta no está aquí"…-me decía con obvia ironía- Esta bien, entiendo que necesites privacidad y mi deber como tu amigo es no arruinar tu "noche especial", después de todo te esforzaste mucho para llegar hasta este momento…  
- ¿¡PUEDES IRTE DE UNA VEZ!? –le dije en un tono alto jamás escuchado proviniendo de mi.  
- Ya, ya tranquilo. Me estoy yendo, me estoy yendo…  
Acompañé a Henry hasta la puerta, pero antes de iniciar su viaje de regreso, dio media vuelta y habló conmigo en tono bajo.  
- Oye, Blake… Luego dime que tal estuvo…  
Le cerré la puerta con una fuerza tal que casi hago que las ventanas de mi casa se rompieran. Alertada por esa acción, Twilight salió de la habitación para ver que sucedía.  
- ¡Blake! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –me dijo preocupada  
- ESO se llamaba Henry, y es mi amigo… al menos por ahora lo es. -le dije mientras me pasaba la mano por mi cabeza para liberar stress- No te preocupes, ya se fue.  
Pero lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era relajarme, ya que Henry volvió a entrar por la puerta que me había olvidado de cerrar con la llave.  
- ¡Por poco me olvido de mis co…! –dijo deteniéndose en seco  
Y esa interrupción estaba completamente justificada, ya que Henry me vió, en primer plano y con la mejor vista, a mi junto a Twilight. La unicornio miraba a mi amigo casi con la misma cara de sorpresa que Henry miraba a Twilight, mientras que yo sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un un colapso nervioso, seguido de un paro cardiorrespiratorio y por último, una falla masiva de órganos.  
- Eh… ¿hola? –dijo Twilight luego de los incómodos y tensos segundos de silencio en el que estábamos los tres sumergidos  
- B-Blake… -me llamó Henry con dificultad- ¿E-esa cosa morada parecida a un unicornio acaba de decirme "hola"? –dijo señalando a Twilight  
- Me temo que si… -le respondí  
Henry estuvo unos segundos tratando de decir algo hasta que pudo abrir la boca  
- Discúlpenme… -dijo antes de caer de lleno al piso desmayado  
- ¡Henry! –grité preocupado

Sam alejándose de mí por el tema de Twilight y, posiblemente, también por el hecho de ser brony, mi compañero Zack burlándose constantemente de mi y haciendo mi jonada laboral interminable, mi encuentro con esos tipos raros en el parque que, quizás, me hubiesen llevado con ellos a quien sabe donde por el sonido que hacia ese aparato en mi presencia, Twilight casi entra en una crisis de nervios, Henry organiza una pijamada sorpresa en el peor momento posible y, para el toque final, Henry ve a Twilight y cae desmayado sin más.  
En serio, ¿mi primer día con Twilight pudo haber sido más perfecto?


	4. Anomalías

**Capítulo IV: Anomalías**

- No se preocupe, Sr. Summers, su amigo solo sufrió un shock producto de una sorpresa súbita y muy intensa que no puedo controlar y terminó desmayado. Una vez más, no se preocupe, no es nada grave, solo necesita descansar y recuperarse, es más, hoy mismo puede volver a su casa. Sin embargo, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que pudo haber causado esa emoción tan intensa? Estos tipos de shock no son muy comunes y solo se desencadenan cuando un suceso es demasiado sorprendente o hasta increíble para el que sufrió el episodio ¿no sabe si últimamente su amigo se encontró con algún familiar que nunca vio o si le pasó algo inesperado como ganar la lotería o algo así? –me preguntó el doctor de la clínica donde habían llevado a Henry.  
- No doctor, no tengo ni la más mínima idea… -dije mirando hacia un costado- En fin, gracias por todo doctor ¿cree que podría entrar a la habitación y saludarlo?  
- Por supuesto que sí, solo tome en cuenta la hora, en unos minutos el horario de visitas terminará.  
- De acuerdo. Otra vez, gracias doctor –le dije estrechándole la mano.  
Acto seguido, el doctor se fue y yo entré a la habitación donde estaba Henry. Y allí estaba, acostado tranquilamente en la cama. Me acerqué por el lado izquierdo de la cama y me acerqué para ver si Henry estaba dormido y como tenía los ojos cerrados y roncaba levemente, pensé que era mejor no molestarlo y venir en otro momento. Al dar media vuelta para irme, súbitamente me agarraron de la muñeca, a lo cual respondí con un grito de terror mientras Henry se reía a carcajadas desde su cama.  
- Jajajajaja, ¡Me encanta asustarte, Blake!  
- Ja, ja, ja, que maduro, Henry, que maduro… -le respondí mientras recuperaba el aliento  
- ¡Madurar es para las frutas! Oye, a todo esto, ¿sabes cuando me sacarán de aquí? Si vuelvo a probar una vez más la comida de este hospital, creo que voy a vomitar…  
- Hable con el doctor y me dijo que hoy mismo podías volver a casa.  
- ¡Menos mal! Espero que sea antes de la cena, preferiría comer las "comidas" que tu preparas que las de este hospital, y eso si es estar desesperado… - al terminar de hablar, suelta una carcajada- ¡Es broma, Blake!  
- No hay problema, si quieres te traigo algo para comer hecho con mis propias manos, aunque no puedo asegurarte que no sea toxico… -reímos un rato los dos- Ahora en serio, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer? ¿El por qué estás aquí?  
- Bueno, mis recuerdos son algo confusos… solo recuerdo que estaba en tu casa y que vi algo raro… no recuerdo que era, pero después de eso todo se puso en negro… y aquí estoy.  
Me alivié al instante, al menos había olvidado que es lo que había causado su desmayo, que fue su encuentro con Twilight. Ahora parecía que había olvidado la existencia de Twilight y eso era un punto a favor para mi, ya que Henry… bueno… no era el mejor guardando secretos.  
- ¡Espera! Recuerdo algo… -dijo Henry de repente, mientras yo comenzaba a sudar lentamente- Recuerdo que vi algo… no era muy alto, era de color morado y estaba en cuatro patas y…  
- ¡Eeeeh… suficientes recuerdos por ahora! Ahora tienes que descansar, eso es lo que dijo el doctor… -le dije interrumpiéndolo, sin embargo el siguió hablando.  
- Tenia una forma parecida a la de un… -dio un grito ahogado y se detuvo secamente- ¡un pony! ¡Si, uno de tus ponies favoritos!  
¿Recuerdan cuando dije que me alivié al instante? Bueno, ese alivio desapareció tan rápido como vino. Mientras tanto, Henry seguía armando planes locos para Twilight:  
- Wow, es increíble que realmente existan, ¡seguramente estás viviendo tu sueño, como el de muchos otros bronies…! –vuelve a dar otro grito ahogado- sueño… Blake, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Puedes aprovechar todo esto! Puedes ir a una de tus juntadas o convenciones brony, llevar a ese pony… ¡y cobrarles para que lo vean! ¡Si, y también para que se saquen una foto, para que hablen, para dar un paseo… obviamente todo con su correspondiente precio! Piénsalo, es el sueño de todo brony… ¡estarán dispuestos a pagar fortunas! ¡Te harás millonario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!  
- Henry… -le dije para que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó y siguió hablando  
- Veamos… ¿Cuánto podremos cobrar? ¿$50 para conocerla? No, demasiado barato… ¿$100? No, tampoco… ¡Ya se! ¡$250! ¡No, $500! ¡Mejor $1000! ¡y $5000 por una foto! ¡Ja ja! ¡Serás rico mi amigo, rico!  
- ¡Henry! – le dije gritando- ¿Puedes calmarte de una vez? ¡No voy a hacer nada de eso con Twilight!  
- ¡¿Estás loco?! Blake, tienes algo que nadie en el mundo tiene… ¡Una pony de My Little Pony, completamente real, ciento por ciento fiel al show! ¡La única y original! Los bronies se volverán locos por conocerla… ¿Entiendes cómo funciona el negocio? ¡Es completamente redondo!  
- ¡Henry, ya basta! ¡No voy a aprovecharme de Twilight ni de los demás bronies! ¡NADIE debe saber que Twilight existe, ni siquiera tú! Pero bueno, ya recordaste que viste a Twilight y no creo que haya manera de sacártelo de la cabeza, así que te voy a tener que pedir un favor: sé que guardar secretos no se te da muy bien, pero esta vez tienes que hacer un esfuerzo enorme y no decírselo a nadie ¿escuchaste? A NADIE, ni siquiera en la persona en la que mas confíes ¿entendido?  
- ¡Recibido! Cuando publique esto en mi blog, ¡tendré millones de vistas! ¡Será el blog más visto del mundo! Solo necesito una buena foto de Twilight y…  
- ¡Henry! ¡¿Qué acabo de decirte?! –le dije molesto  
- ¡Tranquilo Blake, era solo una broma! –se ríe a carcajadas  
- ¡Henry, esto es serio! Quien sabe lo que pueda pasar si la noticia de la existencia de Twilight llega a oídos equivocados, más aun a los de esos tipos raros del parque… -dije apagando la voz.  
- ¿Tipos raros del parque? –me preguntó Henry  
- Si… eh… es una larga historia, en otro momento te la cuento. En fin, ¿puedo confiar en ti si o no?  
- Blake, amigo, más allá de las bromas que te hago, sabes que puedes confiar en mí en lo que necesites. Mis labios están completamente sellados, no diré ni una sola palabra sobre lo que ocurrió anoche o sobre Twilight, te lo prometo.  
Si bien nunca confié plenamente en Henry, esta vez habló en otro tono, uno mucho más sincero, lo que infundió en mi seguridad y más confianza en mi amigo.  
- Esta bien, gracias Henry –le dije dándole unas palmadas- Bueno, yo me debo ir yendo a casa para ver lo que hace… ya sabes quién.  
- ¿Ya sabes quién? ¿De quién hablas? –me dijo Henry a propósito  
- Eso es a lo que me refería. Bien, llámame cuando hayas vuelto a tu casa ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos, Henry. Que te mejores.  
- Gracias, Blake ¡Cuídate!  
Nos despedimos y yo procedí a salir del hospital y de allí, hacer el camino para volver a casa. Caminé unas cuadras hasta llegar al parque donde inició todo, en donde aún seguían esos tipos raros haciendo cualquier tipo de investigaciones, parecía que no habían parado en toda la noche. Luego de lo que sucedió la última vez, pensé que era mejor evitar aparecerme por ahí, así que me desvié y utilicé otro camino.  
Al fin llegué a mi casa y al abrir la pu¬erta, Twilight se me abalanzó contra mi . Parecía un poco nerviosa.  
- ¡Blake, que bueno que volviste! ¡Tienes que ver esto, rápido!  
- ¡De acuerdo, tranquila! Dime ¿Qué pasa?  
Twilight me llevó hasta el televisor, que estaba prendido y en el canal de noticias.  
- ¿Qué pasa con la tele? –le pregunté  
- ¡Pues dímelo tu! ¿Qué es esta cosa? Apreté aquel botón y ¡pam, apareció una imagen completamente distinta frente a mí! Y antes solo podía ver mi reflejo… ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Tranquila, solamente es la televisión. Es un aparato con el que puedes ver otras cosas de otros lugares sin estar allí… algo así…  
- Eso no puede ser posible, no puedes ver algo que esté pasando en otra parte si no estás allí, es prácticamente imposible, es ilógico.  
- Bueno, habló la unicornio que puede usar magia y hacer levitar objetos usando su cuerno… -le dije con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué crees que se llama TELEVISION?  
- Pero es que… ¿cómo es posible transportar imágenes de un lugar a otro? No se pueden transportar imágenes como si fuesen manzanas, las imágenes no tienen masa y, por lo tanto, materia, no es algo que se pueda transportar físicamente. Las imágenes son solamente representaciones visuales de cualquier cosa que son captadas por nuestros ojos, enviadas a nuestro cerebro y allí interpretadas por…  
Twilight tenía MUCHO que aprender sobre este nuevo mundo, al igual que yo tenía mucho que aprender sobre el suyo. De repente, interrumpí a Twilight y su extensa tesis sobre las imágenes al ver una noticia que me recordó a algo muy familiar.  
- Espera Twilight, mira en la tele… -le dije a la unicornio  
En el noticiero estaban pasando una noticia de último momento. Subí un poco más el volumen y Twilight y yo miramos atentamente de lo que se trataba.  
- ¡Noticia de último momento! ¡Encontraron una extraña criatura de color turquesa de cuatro patas y un cuerno en plena calle de la ciudad! Cole Flenegan con todos los detalles.  
A continuación, el conductor del noticiero aparece en pantalla y explicó lo sucedido:  
- Siempre ha habido rumores de que había monstruos o criaturas raras merodeando por la ciudad, pero esta vez parece que se han confirmado dichos rumores cuando un transeúnte asegura haber visto un animal de cuatro patas y un cuerno parecido a un pequeño pony de color turquesa claro…  
Turquesa claro… ese color me resultaba familiar…  
- … ustedes se preguntarán ¿cómo es que se creyeron algo así nuestros periodistas? Bueno, es que resulta que este hombre grabó a tal criatura antes de que un par de hombres de aspecto aun más raro que la criatura apareciesen y se llevasen a la misma. Recibimos un llamado anónimo pidiendo que no pasemos la grabación al aire, pero nosotros, como todos los televidentes, ejercemos nuestro derecho a estar informados así que pasaremos el video completo en exclusiva por este canal. Ahora, las imágenes. –cortan y pasan el video-  
La grabación era muy borrosa y se movía mucho, parecía uno de esos típicos videos en donde se muestran supuestos ovnis o a Pie Grande. En las imágenes, se mostraba una calle de la ciudad bastante desierta, sin demasiados coches ni personas. En los primeros segundos no se veía nada interesante, pero de repente, esa criatura turquesa aparece en el video, corriendo casi desesperada y en un obvio estado de nerviosismo. En unos pocos fotogramas, se pudo ver bastante bien a la criatura, a quien reconocí rápidamente.  
- Lyra… -Dijimos Twilight y yo, a lo que luego nos miramos los dos con intriga. Luego seguimos viendo el video-  
En el video, el camarógrafo intentaba seguir a la criatura que se movía rápido mientras decía repetidamente cosas como "Es increíble" o "¿Qué rayos es eso?". La persecución habrá durado unos diez o quince segundos hasta que se ve que una camioneta, a cuyos costados tenía el mismo logo que yo había visto en el parque, frena de costado, casi derrapando frente a la pony, la cual para su marcha casi resbalando. Luego, un montón de tipos con traje negro y armas aparecen por doquier acompañados de un enorme helicóptero que iluminaba intensamente con un reflector a la unicornio turquesa. La misma parecía extremadamente nerviosa y en un intento por escapar de la tropa que la había acorralado, se lanza a correr a un hueco que había entre dos de esos soldados, pero antes de que pasara por él, la tropa se abalanza hacia Lyra y la atrapan en el suelo mientras la pony intentaba zafarse. Para terminar, un tipo se interpone entre la cámara y aquella escena y gritando le ordena al camarógrafo dejar de filmar mientras intenta tapar la lente con su mano: "¡Apaga esa cosa! ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!" decía aquel soldado. En ese momento la grabación se corta y el conductor vuelve a aparecer en pantalla.  
- Son imágenes fuertes y hasta casi perturbadoras, pero completamente reales. Y como si fuera poco, nuestro equipo de investigaciones se interesó por esto y decidieron investigar más sobre el asunto y pudieron descubrir que esta parece ser que no es la primera vez que algo así se aparece…  
Por una extraña razón, me quedé completamente helado.  
- … se han reportado más de 50 llamadas de ciudadanos a la policía estos últimos días diciendo que una criatura desconocida con características similares había aparecido ya sea en el patio de sus casas o en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y el numero sigue creciendo.  
Estas criaturas, a los que las personas empiezan a llamarlo "equimonstruos" por su parecido a los típicos animales equinos, empiezan a causar alarma y hasta pánico entre la población. Y para agregar más misterio a la receta, pudimos averiguar una forma de contactarnos con esas personas que atrapan a la criatura en el video, pero cuando intentamos comunicarnos con ellos, nadie nos contestaba o ni siquiera nos daban una respuesta de lo que está sucediendo. Lo más que pudimos obtener de uno de ellos, que al parecer era parte de este "grupo secreto", es que nos digan "Es información clasificada". A partir de todo esto, las teorías sobre conspiraciones del gobierno y de experimentos secretos no tardaron en llegar. Algunos hablaban sobre un experimento de clonación masiva que no esta teniendo buenos resultados y cuyos especímenes escaparon de las instalaciones donde supuestamente la clonación se lleva a cabo y otros hablan de que unos cientificos lograron abrir un portal hacia otro mundo y que los habitantes de ese mundo están empezando a mudarse aquí y a invadirnos y que, quizá, se estén preparando para lanzar un ataque a gran escala hacia los humanos. Todas estas son teorías formuladas por aficionados y no tienen ningún tipo de respaldo científico o evidencias, pero lo que es seguro es que algo raro está sucediendo en la ciudad. Las fuerzas públicas ya se hacen cargo de la situación y recomiendan a los habitantes mantenerse en sus hogares con puertas y ventanas cerradas y que no dejen pasar a nadie dentro de sus casas luego de las nueve de la noche y solo salir si es una emergencia o si es totalmente necesario. Además, si se avista una criatura como la que acaban de ver, avisar inmediatamente a la policía y a nadie más.  
Como opinión personal de este conductor, creo que estamos ante una situación bastante extraña de la cual tenemos pocas o ninguna respuesta, pero hasta no estar más informados sobre lo que está ocurriendo, recomiendo mantenerse al margen de esta situación hasta que se aclaren las cosas. Esta noche, programa especial con más de las investigaciones realizadas con nuestro equipo acerca de los "equimonstruos".  
En otras noticias, una mujer fue asaltada…  
Ya era suficiente. Apagué la televisión y mire a Twilight, tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla de la tele, es como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la había apagado. Yo también estaba sorprendido: algo raro estaba pasando, los ponies de Equestria estaban viajando a este mundo sin razón aparente. Algo o alguien los estaba trayendo aquí…  
Luego de unos segundos de completo silencio, pensé que era mejor decir algo para romper el hielo:  
- Bueno… eso fue… raro… Me pregunto qué estará sucediendo, los ponies de tu mundo están apareciendo por doquier y…  
- ¿Viste… lo que… le hicieron… esos tipos? –me interrumpió con un tono bajo- La… la… capturaron salvajemente…  
- Eh… bueno… si, la verdad es que eran imágenes muy fuertes…  
- ¡¿Cómo es posible que los humanos sean tan crueles?! ¡¿Quién les dio el derecho de tratarnos así?! –dijo evidentemente furiosa.  
- Twilight… espera cálmate, no te hagas una falsa idea de los humanos, no todos somos así. No sé quiénes son esos tipos pero…  
- ¡Cállate! ¡Los estas defendiendo solo porque son de tu misma especie!  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, yo no estoy haciendo eso! –le dije en tono alto  
- ¡No mientas, como ya me venias haciendo desde que nos conocimos! ¡Ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti, que tanto sabes sobre mí y mi mundo pero yo nada sobre ti! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Será mejor que me des respuestas, ahora!  
- Espera Twilight, estás poniéndote nerviosa de nuevo. Respira hondo…  
- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Ahora respóndeme: ¿Cómo sabias que esa unicornio se llamaba Lyra?!  
- ¡Es que…! –me detuve en seco. Una idea surgió en mi mente de la nada- Unicornio…  
- ¿Qué dijiste? –me dijo molesta  
- Unicornios… eso es extraño…  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te parece increíble ver un unicornio cuando hace como dos días que vivimos juntos?  
- No es eso… es que es un patrón extraño… mira, primero apareces tu y luego tu amiga Lyra y en las noticias dicen que hubo llamadas reportando criaturas similares en distintas partes de la ciudad… ¿no lo ves? Todos tienen algo en común: son unicornios.  
- Pues es lo más lógico: tenemos magia y quizá fue la magia la que nos llevo aquí…  
- No lo creo… -dije mirando hacia un punto cualquiera del suelo- no creo que sea algo voluntario… creo que algo o quizás alguien los está trayendo, pero solo a los unicornios… y no me digas que es una coincidencia, se que hay algo hay detrás de todo esto.  
- Bueno, no se… ¡En fin, deja de cambiar de tema! ¡Quiero respuestas, ahora! –me dijo otra vez seria  
Por alguna razón no me atrevía a decirle la verdad a Twilight, que ella es solo un personaje ficticio de una serie infantil en este mundo. Algo me decía que solo empeoraría las cosas.  
- Esta bien Twilight, estas nerviosa y asustada, todo es nuevo para ti, hasta el mismo mundo… pero solo te pido algo: confía en mí. Ya descubriremos como devolverte a tu mundo y todo eso, pero hasta entonces, debes confiar en mi soy la única persona que…  
- ¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que tú no quieres que me vaya de este mundo… -dijo Twilight a secas-  
Como tantas otras veces, quedé petrificado:  
- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que quiero que vuelvas a tu mundo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, al menos no por ahora!  
- Bueno, entonces tendré que salir a buscar a alguien que si pueda ayudarme…  
- ¿Y acabar como tu amiga Lyra? ¡Twilight, piensa en lo que dices! No sabemos quién demonios son esos tipos ni lo que harán con Lyra. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es quedarnos ocultos hasta que la situación se calme. Por si no lo sabías, esos mismos tipos que atraparon a Lyra están investigando el parque donde yo te encontré, así que es posible que también te estén buscando a ti. Tienes la suerte de que yo te haya encontrado…  
- ¡O la desgracia! ¡Estoy harta de que me tengas aquí encerrada como si fuera tu mascota, sin dejarme salir mientras tú no haces nada para ayudarme a volver a mi mundo!  
El cuerno de Twilight empezaba a brillar con un aura violeta que se hacía más intenso a la vez que su enojo hacia lo mismo. Al mismo tiempo, las luces de mi casa también aumentaban su brillo e intensidad  
- ¡Quiero ser libre, tomar mis propias decisiones y que nadie me retenga en su casa como tú lo estás haciendo! –la unicornio iba aumentando cada vez más el volumen de su voz.  
- ¡Twilight, por todos los cielos cálmate de una vez! Algo extraño está pasando aquí ¡y tu enojo no ayuda en nada!  
El cuerno de Twilight ya empezaba a brillar demasiado y las luces de mi casa lo hacían de igual manera hasta que las lámparas, una por una, explotaron. El televisor hizo un gran chispazo que casi hace que la pantalla estallara y desde la cocina se asomaba una gran humareda que provenía de la heladera, que se había quemado por completo. Por aquellos acontecimientos, Twilight y yo quedamos en completo silencio… y totalmente a oscuras. Unos segundos después, la unicornio reaccionó:  
- ¿Qué… que paso? –dijo ya en tono bajo  
- No tengo la más mínima idea… pero sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, es mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer…  
- ¡Oye, yo no hice nada! –protestó la unicornio  
- Bueno, ¡tu eres la única que estas gritando histérica aquí dentro, así que algo hiciste!  
- ¡Yo no…!  
El sonido de un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Twilight y nos dejó paralizados a los dos. Al parecer habíamos llamado la atención… otra vez.  
- Bien Twilight, ya sabes que hacer –le dije en tono bajo  
- Esconderme como una cobarde, si ya se… -dijo mientras se iba  
Me acerque a la ventana para ver quien era y esta vez era una la vecina de al lado. Nos conocíamos desde que me mude a este barrio, pero no hablábamos demasiado. Le abrí la puerta y entablamos una conversación.  
- Oh, hola Jazmin –la salude amablemente.  
- Hola Blake. ¿Tú también te quedaste a oscuras?  
- Pues si… ¿también tu?  
- Yo, el vecino, la cuadra y no exageraría si dijese todo el barrio. ¿Sabes que es lo que esta pasando?  
- N-no… -le conteste nervioso- ¿un corte general tal vez?  
- Si, eso es obvio pero ¿Por qué?  
- Ah… eh… no lo se… quizás estén haciendo reparaciones…  
- Ah bueno, espero que sea eso. Después de lo que vi en las noticias sobre los equimonstruos, espero que no tenga nada que ver con eso.  
- ¡¿Tu viste esa noticia?! –le dije sorprendido  
- Pues claro, no creo que nadie se la haya perdido y menos si están pasando cosas extrañas… en fin, llamare a la empresa de electricidad a ver si me pueden dar una respuesta. Que tengas buenas tardes, Blake.  
- Igualmente Jazmin… -le dije mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.  
Me quede apoyado de espaldas en la puerta un tiempo. Era obvio que el apagón que hubo fue producido por Twilight. Quizás cuando esta enojada, su magia y sus poderes aumentaban de forma súbita, pero me costaba creer que la magia pudiese interferir con la red eléctrica. Al parecer Twilight irradio tanta magia al enojarse que sobrecargo toda la red eléctrica, quemando todo electrodoméstico que estuviera conectado a la misma.  
Luego Twilight se asomo desde la puerta de mi habitación para ver lo que había pasado.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién era? –Me pregunto  
- Solo una vecina… escucha Twilight, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
- Depende… ¿Qué quieres?  
- Por favor, nunca más vuelvas a enojarte o a irradiar tanta magia como lo hiciste ahora ¿de acuerdo?  
- Si tengo que enojarme contigo lo hare… pero intentare controlarme ¿Por qué me lo pides?  
- Porque tu magia interfiere con la red eléctrica y la sobrecarga. Ahora dejaste a todo el barrio sin electricidad y con sus aparatos inservibles.  
- Y claro, la culpa siempre la tengo yo… ¿sabes? No necesito que me estén regañando por todo lo que hago. No quiero hablar más contigo durante un tiempo ¿si? ¡Adiós! –Twilight da media vuelta y se dirige a mi dormitorio.  
- ¡Pero yo no te estaba…! -la unicornio cierra la puerta del dormitorio de un portazo- regañando…  
La relación entre Twilight y yo iba de mal en peor. Jamás pensé que me llevaría así con un personaje que es tan querido por mi. Quizás Sam tenía razón, su personalidad no era como la de la serie, esta Twilight se enojaba fácilmente, era mas dominante que la que se veía en el show, además de un poco mas… ¿Cómo decirlo?... testaruda.  
Me senté en el sofá y me apoye mis codos sobre mis piernas agarrándome la cabeza con mis manos. Luego mire mi celular para saber la hora y aun eran las cinco de la tarde. Habían pasado todas esas cosas y ni siquiera había pasado la mitad de la tarde. Decidí que, aunque aun era temprano, era suficiente por hoy y quise recostarme en el sofá para descansar. Por mas que intentaba cerrar los ojos, mi discusión con Twilight volvía a mi mente y no me dejaba dormir. Me sentía culpable por como le había hablado y quería de alguna manera arreglar las cosas, pero Twilight estaba muy enojada conmigo y no obtendría mucha cooperación por parte de ella para reconciliarnos.  
De a poco, mis parpados iban cediendo y mis ojos de iban cerrando hasta que lo hicieron y unos minutos después, caí en un profundo sueño.  
Habían ocurrido cosas muy intensas el día hoy, cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Por eso quedaba tan exhausto rápidamente. Y pensar que todo lo que me había ocurrido hasta ahora no era más que el precalentamiento, el aperitivo de lo que estaba por venir. Cosas mucho mas grandes y peligrosas tenía el destino preparado para mí mientras yo dormía ingenuamente en el sofá del comedor de mi casa…


	5. La búsqueda

**Capitulo V: La búsqueda**

Me desperté sobresaltado a las tres de la mañana producto de una pesadilla. Estaba sudando, respiraba agitadamente y mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me quedé sentado en el sofá con mis manos en mi cara tratando de recordar que había soñado para despertarme de semejante forma. Las imágenes en mi mente eran difusas, pero mientras más me concentraba en ellas, más claras se volvían. Así, las imágenes de mi pesadilla, confusas, desordenadas y dispersas como si se tratase de las piezas de un rompecabezas mental iban tomando forma poco a poco.  
En mi pesadilla, podía ver a Twilight quien parecía alterada y nerviosa (algo bastante común en ella últimamente) mirando para todos lados buscando quien sabe qué cosa. Luego, detrás de ella, se formaba una especie de sombra, amorfa en un principio, pero que progresivamente se iba transformando en la silueta de una persona. Esa sombra se acercaba paso a paso a Twilight, quien al principio no estaba enterada de la presencia de aquella sombra pero al voltearse y verla, la unicornio lanza un grito ahogado y procede a escapar de la sombra. Sin embargo, ese intento fue en vano ya que otra sombra parecida a la primera apareció de repente frente a ella. Twilight vuelve a dar un grito ahogado y cambia de dirección buscando un camino alternativo para su escape, pero sus opciones se acababan rápidamente al aparecer otras sombras alrededor de ella. Primero eran seis, pero luego las sombras se duplicaron, y luego se seguían multiplicando hasta ser decenas, cientos, miles... Twilight no tenía posibilidades de escape. Recordaba que en la pesadilla intentaba ayudar a Twilight, sin embargo, y como es tan común en los sueños y las pesadillas, no podía moverme y mientras más lo intentaba, más difícil se volvía. Se sentía extraño, porque allí estaba yo, mirando esa escena incapaz de poder ayudarla, pero a la vez sentía que no estaba allí, como si fuera una especie de ente o fantasma. Ya acorralada por ese ejercito de sombras, Twilight solo se limitaba a murmurar algo en voz baja y sollozando, de lo cual solo pude escuchar "Por favor, que alguien me ayude..." y luego, empezó a repetir un nombre... el mío. "Blake... Blake... Blake..." repetía una y otra vez cada vez subiendo más el volumen, hasta que finalmente ella repite mi nombre por última vez, pero esta vez dando un grito desgarrador y desesperado. Ahí es cuando desperté.  
Ese último grito de Twilight quedó retumbando por mi mente durante unos cuantos segundos y me producía escalofríos el solo recordarlo. Jamás había escuchado a Twilight (ni a nadie) gritar de esa forma y mucho menos en la serie. Ahora comprendía porque me había despertado tan sobre saltadamente. Y aunque tuve pesadillas peores en mi vida, esta tuvo un efecto especial, un efecto más profundo y devastador en mí, quizás agravado por el hecho de que Twilight estaba viviendo conmigo. Cuando me recuperé, intenté volver a dormirme inútilmente, ya que cuando apenas cerraba los ojos, volvía a ver las imágenes de aquella pesadilla tan clara y nítidamente como si estuviera allí y el grito desgarrador de Twilight volvía a escucharse, solo que esta vez no tan alto y venía acompañado con una especie de eco que daba el efecto de que el grito provenía desde muy lejos, como si se estuvieran llevando a Twilight...  
Me levanté del sillón y fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche tibia para ver si eso me ayudaría a dormir. Me senté en la silla junto a la mesa de la cocina y, mientras le daba sorbos al vaso con leche, inevitablemente empecé a pensar en aquella pesadilla. Sin embargo, no pensaba en que sucedía en ese sueño, sino en que lo produjo. Aunque la respuesta era obvia dado los últimos acontecimientos, había algo más en mi que pudo haber ayudado: culpa. Me sentía culpable no solo de cómo le hablé y la traté en mi última discusión con ella, sino que también me sentía culpable porque, de alguna manera, le estaba arrebatando su libertad, la estaba reteniendo en mi casa, la tenía cautiva como los animales de los zoológicos. Quería hablar... no, necesitaba hablar con ella y no podía esperar hasta la mañana, tenía que ser en ese momento. Quería que Twilight supiera que estaba arrepentido de cómo le hablé en nuestra última discusión y quería que sepa que ella tenía todo mi apoyo y que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera para devolverla a Equestria.  
Al terminar de tomar el vaso con leche, fui a mi habitación y casi me desmayó al notar que Twilight no estaba allí. No estaba en la cama, ni debajo de ella, ni en el armario, ni debajo de la alfombra... nada, simplemente ella no estaba. Salí de la habitación y comencé a buscar por toda la casa, en cada rincón, en cada recoveco en el que Twilight pudiera caber, pero no había ni rastro de la unicornio. Me desesperé por completo, sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar. Agarré una linterna y salí al patio de atrás y al no tener éxito en encontrarla, pase a la calle y la llamaba en voz no muy alta para ver si aun estaba cerca. Tampoco hubo resultado.  
Entré a la casa cerrando con un fuerte portazo la puerta. Estaba frustrado conmigo mismo porque sabía que ella se había ido por mí, por la persona que la encontró en un parque, se la llevó a su casa y la adoptó como una mascota. Por un momento pensé en dejarla ir, después de todo, yo no tenía derecho de retenerla en mi casa. Pero luego se me vino a la mente mi pesadilla y rápidamente cambié de opinión: tenía que buscarla, encontrarla y ocultarla en mi casa no para retenerla y privarla de su libertad, sino para protegerla.  
Pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, la ciudad es enorme para que un solo tipo este buscando a un unicornio, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, un gran pajar. Y teniendo en cuenta que la aparición de los amigos de Twilight (como Lyra) alertó y atemorizó a toda la población, llamar a la policía o incluso a la Sociedad Protectora de Animales era una opción que había que descartar desde el principio. Solamente tenía que contar con las personas en las que realmente confiaba, y como era de esperarse, no eran muchas.  
Por un lado tenía a Henry. Si bien él, como dije anteriormente, no sabe guardar secretos y tiene planes para Twilight bastante diferentes a los míos, aún sigue siendo mi amigo y es en el que más podía confiar. Aunque tampoco me hubiera sorprendido si se hubiese llevado a Twilight a un circo y hacer dinero con ella en el caso de que la encontrara. Aun así, Henry sería mi primera opción.  
Por el otro la tenía a ella… a Samanta. Tenía presente en mi mente que no obtendría demasiada cooperación por parte de ella después de que me dijera que no quería tener nada que ver con Twilight, o con ponies, unicornios y mundos paralelos en general. Sin embargo, teniendo en consideración las escasas opciones que tenía, debía convencer a Samanta de que me ayude, al menos solo con eso y luego la dejaría libre y jamás le volvería a nombrar a Twilight de nuevo. Así que, con suerte, también podría contar con ella.  
Bien, ahora que tenía a mis objetivos fijados, tenía que empezar con el reclutamiento.  
Primero llamé a Henry quien, a pesar de la hora, no me sorprendió que siguiera despierto ya que él se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche ya sea jugando a sus videojuegos o haciendo mejoras para su "Ifrit". Le comenté la situación brevemente e intenté llegar al grano lo antes posible. Y después de responder negativamente a sus preguntas como "¿Podemos quedárnosla y cobrar para que la gente la vea?" o "¿Podemos entregarla a la policía y cobrar una recompensa por ella?, el accedió a ayudarme, aunque tuve que prometerle que haría tareas para él, como cortar el césped de su casa o hacer las compras (promesas que dudaba cumplir).  
Y ahora venía el verdadero desafío, Samanta. Debí llamarla varías veces hasta que en la tercera, tardó unos minutos en responder con voz baja y cansada, obvias señales de que estaba durmiendo.  
- ¿Si, quien habla? –Acto seguido, da un profundo bostezo  
- ¿Samanta? Soy yo, Blake –le respondí sorprendentemente sin tartamudear  
- ¿Blake? ¿Qué pasa? Son las tres y media de la mañana…  
- Tengo un problema… o mejor dicho un gran problema.  
- Bueno, dime ¿Qué ocurre?  
- De acuerdo… – di una larga bocanada de aire para llenarme de valor antes de hablar- ¿recuerdas a Twilight?  
Samanta se quedó un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que dio señales de vida.  
- Si…  
- Bueno, se escapó y no se a donde se fue.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si se quiso escapar, que se escape. Ya no es tu problema. –dijo un tanto molesta  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sam? – le pregunté sorprendido  
- Blake, ¿recuerdas la pequeña charla que tuvimos hace unos días?  
- Si pero…  
- Blake, no quiero incumbirme en estas cosas. No es por ser miedosa o porque quiero mantenerte alejado de mí, sino porque no quiero que me descubran que yo estoy ayudando a esos "equimonstruos" y luego tener problemas, dadas las circunstancias.  
- Sam, no son equimonstruos. Tú sabes que ella solo es un unicornio que llegó desde otro mundo al nuestro confundida y sin saber cómo volver. Los equimonstruos son solamente un invento de los medios para causar más miedo y pánico entre las personas, pero no son peligrosos, es solo que ellos están nerviosos, confundidos y… con miedo.  
- ¿Y crees que diciéndole eso a las personas o a la policía los convencerás de que en realidad los equimonstruos son las verdaderas víctimas del asunto? Blake, aunque les digas a las personas que Twilight es solo un pequeño pony, ellas la seguirán viendo como un monstruo y nada más. Las personas siempre le temen a las cosas desconocidas o a lo que jamás vieron o consideraban inexistente, como los unicornios en este caso.  
- Bien, entonces ya empiezas a pensar como yo y comprendes el porqué hay que encontrarla antes de que alguien más lo haga.  
Sam quedó una vez más en silencio un tiempo, pensando su respuesta. Luego de un suspiro, ella me respondió:  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
- Solo necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla. Quisera que te reúnas conmigo y con mi amigo Henry en mi casa y de allí nos organicemos para buscar a Twilight nosotros tres.  
- ¿Solos nosotros tres buscando por toda la ciudad? ¿Estás loco?  
- Tu y Henry son las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar ahora.  
- ¿Y si lo hago, me dejarás al margen de este asunto con Twilight definitivamente?  
- Por supuesto, jamás volverás a escuchar de ella.  
Como a las promesas que le hice a Henry, esta también dudaba de poder cumplirla.  
Por última vez, Sam vaciló y pensó un momento en silencio.  
- Estaré allí en media hora como mucho.  
- Bien, te estaré esperando. Y Sam… gracias, de verdad.  
Sam cortó sin siquiera despedirse. Fue difícil, pero había conseguido que Sam me ayudara con su granito de arena. Ahora faltaba reunirnos y armar nuestro plan de búsqueda.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que ella vendrá? –Me preguntó Henry recostado en mi sofá  
- Claro que si… bueno, eso espero.  
- Eso no sonó muy seguro.  
Eran ya las cuatro y diez de la mañana y Sam aún no había aparecido. Para pasar el tiempo, Henry y yo estuvimos hablando de mis últimos acontecimientos con Twilight además también de mi encuentro con esos extraños tipos del parque.  
El tiempo seguía pasando y yo me desesperaba cada vez más, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que Twilight estaba allí afuera y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más probabilidades había de que se metiera en problemas. Para mi gran alivio, el timbre sonó por fin.  
- Ahí está, debe ser ella.  
Fui rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrí y allí estaba Sam. Se notaba que mi repentino e inesperado llamado le había interrumpido su largo y quizás profundo sueño: tenía notables ojeras y su cabello estaba un tanto despeinado y maltratado. Todo lo contrario a la Sam común y corriente.  
- Hola Sam, gracias por venir y lamento que sea a estas horas pero es…  
- No te preocupes, Blake. Solo terminemos con esto lo antes posible.  
La invité a pasar a casa y allí le presenté a Henry. Los dos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y luego fuimos a lo nuestro para dejar de perder el tiempo. Abrí sobre la pequeña mesa de mi comedor un mapa de la ciudad y allí organizamos la búsqueda.  
- Bien, ¿alguna idea de por donde comenzar? –Preguntó Sam  
- No mucha en realidad -le respondí- Veamos, si yo fuera un unicornio de otro mundo perdido en esta ciudad ¿A dónde iría?  
- Pues a buscar ayuda, pero eso tampoco ayuda en mucho –acotó Henry  
- Más que ayuda, yo buscaría respuestas. Me preguntaría cómo llegué a este mundo y aún más importante, como volvería al mío –añadió Sam  
- Buscar respuestas… bien pensado, Sam. De acuerdo, ahora si yo fuera Twilight, ¿Dónde buscaría esas respuestas?  
- Bueno, desde aquí ya no puedo ayudarte, tú sabes más de ella que yo. –dijo Sam  
- Lo mismo aquí –dijo Henry- De todas maneras, ¿a quién o a que acudirías en busca de respuestas? Y más aún a estas horas de la noche, cuando no hay ni una sola alma en las calles  
- ¡Espera! "¿a quién o a que acudirías en busca de respuestas?"… A que… -y así, la lámpara se prendió sobre mi cabeza- ¡Eso es, libros!  
- ¿Libros? –se preguntaron Sam y Henry al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Si, libros! Si fuera Twilight, buscaría respuestas en libros. Es que a ella le encantan los libros, solo les digo para que lo sepan. Y si no me equivoco, no hay un lugar con más libros en esta ciudad que…  
- La biblioteca pública… -terminó Sam mi frase  
- Exacto, allí debe estar  
- Chicos, creo que se olvidaron de la hora que es. La biblioteca debe estar más cerrada que la bóveda de un banco –comentó Henry  
- Eso no sería un impedimento para Twilight. Tranquilamente ella podría teletransportarse dentro. –le respondí  
- Bueno, no puedo discutirte algo que yo no sé. Entonces, la biblioteca pública es un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.  
- Así es. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, Twilight nos necesita. –dije para finalizar la reunión y ponernos en marcha  
Marcado nuestro destino, los tres salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos rumbo a la biblioteca pública.

* * *

La calle estaba desolada y no había señales de vida de una ciudad que, durante el día, rebosaba de actividad, movimiento y ruidos molestos. Así, luego de una larga caminata, llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca.  
- Bien, aquí estamos pero… ¿y ahora qué? –me preguntó Henry  
- Ahora hay que buscar. De eso me encargaré yo, buscaré por los alrededores, quizás aun no ha entrado a la biblioteca.  
- ¿Y si ya lo hizo? –volvió a preguntar mi amigo  
- Pues ahí es cuando entran en acción tu y Sam. Ustedes se quedarán aquí en la puerta y esperarán a que salga. Y si lo hace, llámenme a mi celular inmediatamente y me reuniré con ustedes.  
- ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí a esperar? ¡Vamos! Pensé que haríamos algo más interesante… -protestó Henry  
- Espera, ¿entonces vas a ir tu solo? –preguntó preocupada Sam  
- Si pero no te preocupes, no me iré demasiado lejos.  
- Eso es lo de menos, Blake. Me preocupa más que te suceda algo, las calles de esta ciudad nunca fueron seguras durante la noche. Iré contigo.  
- Justamente por eso quiero ir solo, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo a ti, Sam… y por supuesto a ti también, Henry. No te preocupes, estaré bien y mientras tanto tú quédate aquí con Henry. Estarás bien con él.  
- Esta bien, pero ve con cuidado. –dijo Sam después de dudar un poco  
- Buena suerte, amigo –me deseó Henry  
Así me separé del grupo y me fui a buscar a Twilight. Empecé a buscar por las calles y las cuadras aledañas. Miraba por todos lados buscando a la unicornio mientras caminaba y la llamaba gritando su nombre. Más de una vez, escuché que algo se movía cerca o detrás de mí, pero solo eran gatos callejeros que buscaban comida entre la basura para su supervivencia. Lo peor que pude encontrarme fue una rata del tamaño de un perro pequeño, pero que al menos no intentó comerme. Pasaron así unos diez o veinte minutos y mi búsqueda no tuvo éxito, hasta que de repente, mi suerte cambió.  
Cuando ya estaba perdiendo mis esperanzas de encontrarla y de considerar volver con Sam y Henry y dar por finalizada la búsqueda por hoy, doblé en una esquina… y allí la vi, un pequeño caballo morado de tamaño mediano caminando bajó la luz de un poste lumínico de la calle.  
- ¡Twilght!  
La unicornio se dio vuelta inmediatamente y al verme, se echó a correr entrando en un callejón.  
- ¡Twilight, espera! –dije antes de empezar a correr tras ella.  
Corrí lo más rápido que podía y cuando entré en el callejón, ella había desaparecido.  
- No pudo haberse ido lejos… -me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba por el callejón buscando detrás de contenedores y cubos de basura con la esperanza de que se hubiera escondido.  
Y para empeorar las cosas, sucedió algo que me dejó paralizado y con la piel de gallina: alguien me llamó y no era Twilight, sino que era la voz de un hombre.  
- ¡Hey, tu!  
Me detuve y lentamente me di vuelta y lo que ví me aterrorizó aun más. Se estaban acercando a mi tres tipos encapuchados y no con la intención de hacer amigos…  
- Ehh… ¿s-s-si? –Dije cuando debía haber salido corriendo y pedir ayuda  
- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¿Acaso te has perdido, amigo? –dijo el tipo encapuchado del centro  
- N-n-no, s-solo…  
- Oye, Butch, mira el bonito reloj que tiene… -le dijo con una sonrisa el encapuchado de la izquierda a su amigo  
- Parece muy caro… ¿te importaría que le echemos un vistazo? –el del centro volvió a hablar con la misma sonrisa siniestra que su amigo  
Estaba aterrorizado, era obvio que iban a robarme, pero por alguna razón no podía moverme. Estaba paralizado del miedo.  
- La v-verdad sí, me importaría –le dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza  
- Creo que alguien se está pasando de listo, ¿no lo crees, Butch? – le dijo el esbirro de su derecha  
Lentamente, los tres acercaban su mano al bolsillo o a su cintura y sabía que no sería un regalo para mi.  
- Por favor, m-muchachos, no me hagan nada. No tengo nada que les interese. Déjenme ir y les prometo que no diré nada a la policía, será como si nunca hubiera pasado… -intenté convencerlos  
- Me temo que no me estas entendiendo, no te lo estoy pidiendo… - me dijo el líder de la banda mientras sacaba de su cintura una cosa negra que, debido a la presión y nerviosismo del momento, tardé en deducir que era un revolver. Sus esbirros, al igual que su líder, sacaron también sus armas, una navaja cada uno.  
Esa fue la primera vez, pero no la última, que temí por mi vida. Les supliqué para que me dejaran irme sin que los acusara con la policía, pero ese fue un error muy costoso ya que parecía enfurecerlos aún más.  
- A ver, a ver… por como yo lo veo, solamente tienes dos opciones: o cooperas y me das todo lo que tengas o te dejaré salir de aquí… como un cadáver… -me dijo el líder moviendo levemente el revólver con el que me apuntaba  
- De acuerdo, ¿quieren este reloj? ¡Tómenlo, pero déjenme ir! –le dije mientras me sacaba el aparato  
- ¡Eso no es suficiente! –dijo el pistolero ya molesto  
- ¡Pero no tengo nada más, se los juro! –les grité, un movimiento no muy inteligente  
- Entonces, supongo que prefieres la segunda opción… -dijo el criminal mientras daba unos pasos atrás y levantaba su arma para apuntarme al pecho…  
Empezaba a respirar más rápidamente de lo normal, el corazón se me aceleró a mil por hora, se dilataron mis pupilas y sufrí los otros efectos que la adrenalina produce en una situación como esta. También vi, como muchos aseguraron, toda mi vida delante mío en una fracción de segundo, mi primer día de escuela, mi graduación de la secundaria, el día que vi el primer episodio de My Little Pony, el día que entre a mi trabajo en la oficina y la noche en la que encontré a Twilight fueron algunos de los sucesos más importantes que vi en ese flash. Ese podía haber sido mi fin…  
- ¡Déjenlo en paz!  
Una voz conocida que provenía detrás de mi había gritado eso, justo antes de que ese tal Butch apretara el gatillo. Los criminales se alertaron por el grito.  
- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! –dijo uno de los matones  
- ¡Vino desde el otro lado del callejón! –dijo el otro matón  
- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? –dijo Butch con intriga  
Al escuchar eso, pensé en que solamente podía ser una solo persona… o mejor dicho, un solo pony. Casi me echo a llorar de la emoción cuando la vi de nuevo al mirar atrás mío: Twilight estaba allí.  
- Déjenlo en paz y váyanse inmediatamente de aquí si no quieren verme enojada –dijo Twilight que, a diferencia de lo que había dicho, ya estaba bastante molesta  
- ¡¿Es uno de esos… equimonstruos?!– habló una vez más uno de los matones  
- ¡Cuidado Butch, puede ser peligroso! – le advirtió el otro  
- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Le temen a esa cosa? ¡Pedazo de niñas que están hechos ustedes dos! ¡Hey tu, cosa morada y peluda! ¿Te crees gran cosa dándonos órdenes? –decía Butch mientras se acercaba a Twilight y al pasar junto a mi me da un potente empujón que casi me tira al piso.  
- ¡Twilight, corre! ¡Esa cosa que tiene en su mano es un revolver y puede matarte! –le grite a Twilight para que se pusiera a salvo  
Sin embargo, Twilight hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia y se quedó allí a enfrentar al ladrón.  
- ¿Tuarlit? ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? –Preguntó Butch  
- Eso no te interesa, mono rasurado de intelecto inferior. Y me llamo "Twilight", aprende a pronunciar bien las cosas. – dijo en tono desafiante, provocando al ya enfurecido Butch  
- ¿Me estas insultando? ¿A MI? ¡¿Acaso sabes quién soy?! ¡Yo te puedo matar con un solo disparo, monstruo de porquería!  
- ¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo. – Lo desafió la unicornio  
- Je je, por favor… - dijo Butch levantando rápidamente el arma y jalando el gatillo  
- ¡TWILIGHT, NO! – grité desesperadamente y con todas mis fuerzas  
Un estruendo retumbó en las paredes del callejón y una pequeña humareda rodeaba el revólver en la mano de Butch. Quedé completamente paralizado y me puse pálido, ese malnacido le había disparado a Twilight... y quizás la había matado. Traté de no mirar a Twilight y centrar mi vista en otra cosa, no quería verla sangrando y me preparé para el desgarrador grito de dolor de Twilight producto del disparo. Y al pensar en eso, me acordé de la pesadilla que había tenido y su final. ¿Será que mi pesadilla era una advertencia de que esto iba a pasar? Empezaron a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos mientras esperaba ese grito final… un grito que jamás se produjo.  
No pude aguantarlo más, no pude seguir mirando a otra cosa que no sea Twilight y por eso giré mi cabeza y la vi… grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba milagrosamente ilesa.  
No lo entendía, Butch acababa de disparar a Twilight con su potente y letal… ¿banana?  
Cuando la humareda que envolvía al "arma" de Butch se disipó, lo que tenía en su mano no era su intimidante revolver de antes sino una banana, una inofensiva y nutritiva banana.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Donde esta mi revolver?! –Gritó sorprendido y enfurecido el criminal  
- Parece que tu arma se des-banana-ció… – se burló Twilight  
- ¡Maldita criatura, devuélveme mi revolver, ahora! –Gritó Butch arrojando con ira la inútil banana al suelo  
- ¿Qué pasa, ahora no eres tan malo sin tu juguetito?  
- Bah, quien lo necesita, ¡te moleré a golpes con mis puños!  
Butch corrió hacia Twilight para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, la unicornio lo empujó con terrible fuerza hacia un lado con un simple movimiento de su cabeza, estampando a Butch contra la pared y dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente. Twilight, como si no hubiera pasado nada, camina tranquilamente hacia mi y les da una advertencia final a los dos esbirros de Butch.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién sigue? –los desafió  
Los matones se miraron entre si y gritaron asustados.  
- ¡Vámonos de aquí, amigo!  
- ¡Aléjate de nosotros, criatura del demonio!  
Y ambos salieron corriendo de ese callejón de la forma más cobarde y humillante posible.  
- Hum, miedosos… ¿Estás bien, Blake?  
Yo me quedé sin palabras. No podía hablar después de todo lo que sucedió y lo que Twilight hizo. Fue realmente… increíble. Solamente me limité a mirarla con asombro.  
- ¿Blake? –preguntó preocupada Twilight  
No lo pude reprimir más, no sé si lo que hice estuvo bien o no, pero simplemente lo hice, ella se lo merecía. Me agaché y le di el abrazó más fuerte que pude mientras me quebré y lloré sobre ella.  
- ¡Twilight, te encontré! ¡Dios mío, te encontré! ¡Gracias, gracias!  
- Blake… tranquilo, ya esta, aquí estoy… -intentaba calmarme la unicornio  
- ¡Te estaba buscando, Twilight, no te imaginas lo preocupado que estuve por ti! ¡¿Por qué, Twi, por qué te fuiste?!  
- Es que… no quería estar más encerrada… quería salir, ver el nuevo mundo que me rodeaba… Perdóname, no pude evitarlo.  
- ¿Perdonarte? No, Twi, no me debes ninguna disculpa. Yo soy el que debo disculparme, fui yo el que te mantuvo encerrada en casa, fui yo el que no respetó tu libertad, fui yo el que hice… ¡todo! No me sorprende que te hayas ido, hasta yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Soy yo el que te debo una disculpa, una enorme disculpa. ¡Perdoname, Twi, perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho! –y luego de eso, me apoyé sobre ella y seguí llorando.  
- Blake… - ella se quedó un tiempo en silencio- Ya tranquilo… acepto tus disculpas, pero no sigas llorando o lloraré yo también. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa?  
- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo en eso. Pero antes, tenemos que ir a ver unos amigos que me ayudaron a encontrarte.  
Me reincorporé, me sequé la cara con la manga de mi chaqueta y por último, Twilight y yo nos fuimos de ese horrible callejón.  
Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde Henry y Sam me esperaban sentados a un lado de la puerta. Al verme a mí y a Twilight, se pusieron rápidamente en pie y se nos acercaron.  
- ¡Blake, la encontraste! –dijo animadamente Henry  
- ¡Blake! ¡Menos mal que estas bien! ¿Pasó algo allí? Escuchamos un estruendo –dijo alterada Sam  
- Si, si pasó algo: un milagro –le respondí a Sam mirando a Twilight mientras ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.  
Les conté brevemente lo que pasó a los dos, quienes quedaron asombrados por el relato.  
- ¡¿Te quisieron matar?! –preguntó Sam levantando la voz  
- ¿Y que Twilight convirtió el arma del ladrón en una banana? –Preguntó Henry  
- Si y si, pero no se preocupen, estoy ileso, aunque hubiese sido una historia completamente diferente si Twilight no hubiese aparecido. Simplemente, le debo la vida. –dije esto último apoyando mi mano sobre su lomo.  
- Entonces, podemos decir que la misión fue todo un éxito –afirmó Henry  
- ¡Completamente! –Reafirmé  
- Y los dos están sanos y salvos, eso es lo más importante –agregó Sam. Luego se acercó a Twilight y se agachó para hablar personalmente con ella- ¿Sabes? Se siente muy raro hablar con un pony, pero al principio no confiaba mucho en ti y pensé que eras peligrosa y salvaje, pero con esto has demostrado ser alguien amigable, bondadosa, valiente y confiable. Te agradezco tanto como Blake lo que has hecho hoy.  
- Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, no tienes porque agradecerme, eh...  
- Samanta, pero puedes llamarme Sam.  
Antes de levantarse, Sam le revuelve su crin en signo de cariño.  
- Bueno, fue una noche bastante movida para todos. Son casi las cinco y media de la mañana, creo que ya es hora de volver todos a casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Sam? –le pregunté  
- Esta bien, no te preocupes, tu vuelve a casa con Twilight, yo iré con Henry. Estuvimos hablando mientras no estabas y nos dimos cuenta de no vivimos muy lejos uno del otro.  
- Como quieras. En fin, chicos, gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi y por Twilight. Sin su ayuda jamás la hubiese podido encontrar.  
- Para eso son los amigos, Blake. –añadió Henry  
- ¡Espera, Blake! Antes de irte, quiero decirte algo. –Sam me agarra de la mano y me lleva unos cuantos pasos alejados de Twilight y Henry, quienes luego empiezan a hablar- Sabes, lo estuve pensando mientras no estabas y… si vuelves a necesitar ayuda o quieres que te de una mano con Twilight… bueno… no dudes en llamarme.  
- Pero pensé que habías dicho…  
- Si lo sé, pero lo estuve pensando mejor y… Twilight parece una buena unicornio que solo quiere volver a casa. Tenía unas dudas al principio, pero lo que hizo hoy por ti me las aclaró para bien. En fin, nos vemos el lunes, Blake –y al terminar de decir eso, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, con lo cual yo reaccioné ruborizándome y quedando rojo como un tomate.  
- Hasta… el lunes… -dije sorprendido por la acción de Sam.  
Y luego, Sam se reunió de nuevo con Henry, ambos se despidieron de Twilight y comenzaron el camino de regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Luego me acerqué a Twilight y ambos los miramos un momento mientras se alejaban de a poco.  
- Tus amigos me cayeron muy bien, Blake. Hace unos días me dijiste que la magia no existía en este mundo, pero la verdad es que si existe.  
- ¿Existe? –le pregunté intrigado  
- Si, existe… la magia de la amistad… y tú y tus amigos me lo están demostrando. –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
Una lágrima intentó brotar de mis ojos una vez más, pero esta vez pude contenerme. Además, ya había llorado suficiente por el resto de la noche. Le dije a Twilight que volviéramos a casa y me alegró mucho cuando me respondió positivamente de una forma alegre y feliz. Ésa era la Twilight que yo conocía.

* * *

Me sentí exhausto al llegar a casa. Solamente quería recostarme en mi sofá y descansar como si no hubiese un mañana y de seguro Twilight también. La acompañé a mi habitación y ella no dudó en saltar a la cama y recostarse. Me quedé un rato con ella, necesitaba decirle unas palabras.  
- Twilight, ¿puedo decirte algo antes de que te duermas?  
- Claro, lo que quieras.  
- Se que tienes muchas ganas de volver a tu mundo y de reencontrarte con tus amigos y amigas, pero quiero que sepas que, aunque no sepa nada sobre como devolverte a tu mundo, haré todo y absolutamente todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que tu hiciste por mi y, aunque lo que te estoy diciendo no llega ni por poco a compensar lo que hiciste por mi, al menos quiero que sepas que te estaré eternamente agradecido y que cada vez que me despierte, desde ahora y para siempre, me acordaré de que podré vivir un día mas de mi vida… gracias a ti, Twilight.  
Noté que los ojos de Twilight se tornaron vidriosos y húmedos. Al parecer, yo no iba a ser el único que iba a llorar esa noche.  
- Gracias, Blake… muchísimas… gracias… -dijo la unicornio sollozando, pero esforzándose por disimularlo- Buenas noches, Blake.  
Esa escena fue uno de esos típicos momentos de la vida en los que deseas que nunca más acabe, pero como sabía que no podría durar para siempre, simplemente me despedí de ella diciendo, por primera vez en esa noche…  
- Buenas noches, Twilight.


	6. La vida moderna de Twilight

**Capítulo VI: La vida moderna de Twilight**

Los últimos meses que pasé con Twilight no pudieron ser mejores, no solamente por el hecho de que tenía viviendo conmigo a mi personaje preferido de la serie sobre pequeños ponies, sino porque también su presencia, de alguna manera, me empezaba a mejorar a mi tanto a nivel de persona como a nivel psicológico. Empecé a notar que mi interacción con otras personas (como por ejemplo, compañeros de trabajo) aumentaba. Ahora tenía más diálogos por día (excluyendo los que tenía con Twilight, que puedo asegurarte que eran muchos), empecé a conocer mejor a las personas con las que me veía casi todos los días en el trabajo exceptuando, claro, a Zack que ya lo conocía suficientemente bien. Y eso también me ayudó a expresarme mejor, de lo cual me di cuenta cuando logré algo que antes hubiese sido imposible para mí: hablar con mi jefe y conseguir un aumento. Si bien fue difícil y varias veces estuve a punto de desmayarme, había logrado establecer un vínculo de confianza con él y le caí tan bien que accedió a darme el aumento. Y para mejorar aún más las cosas, las burlas por mi gusto especial por los ponies disminuyeron significativamente, tanto que hasta últimamente solo Zack y unos dos o tres de sus amigos más cercanos lo hacían, por lo que las jornadas de trabajo se hacían más tolerables.  
Mientras tanto, mi relación con Sam fue de bien en mejor. Nuestras conversaciones pasaron de ser un típico y repetitivo "Hola, hola, ¿Cómo estás?, bien ¿y vos?, bien" a ser una conversación prolongada, extendida y más entretenida, como lo sería hablar de lo que cada uno hizo el fin de semana o, cuando no había nadie cerca para escucharnos, hablar sobre Twilight y como se comportaba en mi casa. En resumen, mi vida social mejoró enormemente.  
Y en cuanto a Twilight y mi vida con ella siguió adelante y de la mejor forma posible. Luego de nuestra última experiencia, decidí adaptar algunos de mis días de mi vida para pasar el mayor tiempo con ella. Para empezar, Twilight, como cualquier animal (exista o no en este mundo) necesita estar al aire libre, fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi casa, así que acordé con ella salir todos los sábados a un pequeño descampado que daba a un espeso bosque y que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización para despejarnos del stress y los ruidos de la ciudad y concentrarnos en pensar la forma de devolverla a Equestria, aunque también a veces nos desviábamos de tema y terminábamos hablando de cómo era Ponyville y de sus estudios para la Princesa Celestia. Debía tener cuidado de no hablar de más, ya que podría recordarle que yo sabía demasiado sobre ella y un buen día al aire libre podría nublarse y comenzar una tormenta… de problemas. Así que debía fingir que todo lo que ella me contaba era nuevo para mí, aunque nunca estuve del todo seguro de si ella se creía mi actuación.  
En fin, lo importante es que ambos la pasábamos muy bien y nos divertíamos después de una semana entera en la jungla de concreto. Lo único que no era demasiado divertido era la ida y vuelta hasta allá, el cual su proceso parecía ser un golpe comando.  
Para empezar, debía preparar una gran maleta que tenía guardado para vacaciones (aunque casi nunca lo usé), meter a Twilight dentro y cerrarlo dejando una pequeña abertura por el cual ingrese oxígeno y Twilight pudiera respirar. Luego, y con MUCHO esfuerzo, tenía que llevar la maleta hasta la estación de tren (que por suerte no estaba muy lejos… y además la maleta tiene rueditas, así que no la tengo que cargar pero aun así Twilight es… bueno… digamos… bastante pesada). Luego al llegar a la estación, y como es lógico, debía esperar al tren. Una vez dentro, debía intentar no levantar sospechas ya que, debido a la situación que había en la ciudad con los "Equimonstruos", había cada vez más policías en todas partes y los controles eran cada vez más rigurosos. Debía cuidar de que nadie se "interesara" demasiado en la maleta, como aquella vez en la que un niño con mucha curiosidad quería mirar a través de la abertura de la maleta y Twilight debió gruñir como un perro para asustarlo o como las repetidas veces en las que Twilight relinchó al estornudar desde la maleta y luego todos los pasajeros me miraban extraño, más pensando en que el que relinchó fui yo en vez de pensar en que un pequeño pony estaba dentro de la maleta. Al llegar a nuestro destino, debía caminar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a nuestro destino final. Sabía cuando llegábamos porque siempre dejaba de sentir mis brazos al llegar. Y luego de pasar un excelente día, debía volver a repetir el proceso, por lo que volvía a casa tan cansado y exhausto que hasta parecía que mi piel se volvía hierro y mi cuerpo era atraído lentamente hacia un gran y poderoso electroimán, que era mi sofá.  
Sin embargo, hubo un fin de semana en el cual, por desgracia (o afortunadamente para mis brazos), llovía intensamente y la salida se suspendió. De todas maneras, ambos no teníamos ganas de salir ese sábado, así que nos quedamos en mi casa y pasamos la tarde allí. Se suponía que pensaríamos la forma de devolver a Twilight a su mundo, sin embargo el aburrimiento nos ganó y empezamos a hacer otras actividades. Estábamos muy aburridos, no había nada interesante en la televisión (mientras hacía zapping con cuidado de no pasar justo en el canal donde JUSTO estuvieran transmitiendo My Little Pony) y a Twilight no le llamaba la atención los juegos de cartas, ya sea porque realmente no le gustaba o porque no los entendía (y se enojaba mucho al perder). Luego se me ocurrió la curiosa idea de mostrarle a Twilight los juegos de mi computadora y enseñarle a jugarlos, aunque eso suponía primero enseñarle a usar la computadora. Luego de un breve y rápido tutorial, en el cual casi rompe mi teclado y mi mouse al usarlo con sus enormes cascos y se vió obligada a usar ambos artefactos con su magia, Twilight procedió a elegir uno de mis tantos juegos que tenía allí instalados.  
Primero eligió el "Amnesia", juego al que solo jugó 10 minutos como mucho porque literalmente se aterraba a cada paso que daba, aunque ella luego me daba la excusa de que "era muy aburrido".  
Después abrió el "Need For Speed" y rápidamente me pregunté cómo conduciría un pony un coche. La respuesta, obvia, era mal, MUY MAL. Si en la vida real hubiese tenido un Mercedes Benz o un Lamborghini o un Aston Martin o un Bugatti o cualquier otro coche de alta gama, JAMÁS la hubiese dejado conducirlo ni aunque el destino del mundo dependiera de ello.  
Luego jugó una partida de "Age of Empires 2". Me sorprendió la enorme concentración con la que jugaba, las complicadas y hasta casi retorcidas estrategias que creaba y la rigurosa y estricta organización de su ciudad: Construía los edificios siempre a la misma distancia de los otros y de tal manera de que todos tuvieran la misma distancia y si por alguna razón alguno de ellos no cumplía ese requisito, no solamente destruía aquel edificio sino también todos los adyacentes para luego volver a construirlos de tal forma de mantener ese "delicado equilibrio perfecto" como ella lo llamaba. Las granjas debían formar un cuadrado perfecto o rectángulo, siempre debían estar cerca del Centro Urbano, nunca debían tocar otros edificios que no fueran el último mencionado y los conjuntos de granjas nunca debían tener bordes sobresalientes o si no, sufrirían el mismo destino que los edificios que rompían su perfección. Y cuando llegaba la hora de atacar, sus soldados debían estar ordenados en grupos según su categoría (infantería, caballería, asedio), su tipo (unidades con espadas, con arcos, con cañones o con otras armas) y hasta coste de su creación. Me pareció un poco… bueno, mejor dicho… DEMASIADO excesivo para un simple juego de estrategia. Sin embargo, y para mi enorme sorpresa, ella ganó la partida y en el mayor nivel de dificultad, cuando yo apenas puedo defenderme en "principiante".  
Luego, Twilight procedió a elegir otro juego. Una elección bastante interesante: "GTA IV". Le costó un poco aprender a jugarlo al principio, pero apenas robó un coche de la gran ciudad ficticia, jugó como si lo conociera desde siempre. A diferencia de lo que pasó con el "Need For Speed", esta vez lograba controlar bien el coche y los choques eran menos frecuentes. Me preocupó y hasta asustó un poco la forma en la que Twilight se divertía y reía cuando conducía su coche sobre la acera, atropellando y pisando a los inocentes transeúntes que pasaban por allí, cuando mataba y provocaba a los policías que patrullaban por allí (no necesariamente en ese orden) o cuando el personaje que ella controlaba salía disparado por los aires al chocar contra algo conduciendo una motocicleta. Realmente le gustó aquel juego, tanto que hasta dijo que "le gustaría intentar algunas de esas cosas en la realidad"… y allí fue cuando realmente me asusté y le cerré el juego alegando que "era suficiente de juegos por hoy".  
Antes de salir de la computadora, Twilight vió una palabra que le llamó la atención en uno de los iconos del escritorio: "Internet". Suerte que pude detenerla antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir el explorador de internet, porque si no se hubiera abierto frente a ella la ventana del explorador cargando una página web de un foro de bronies que había configurado como página de inicio. Me preguntó porque no quería que abriera eso y le dije que eso no era un juego y que no había nada interesante allí. Ni yo me creí esa última parte, pero por suerte Twilight si y por eso perdió el interés en la Internet.  
Por fin Twilight se había aburrido de la computadora y salió de la silla. Me dijo que tenía hambre, así que fui hasta la heladera y le busqué una manzana, que era prácticamente lo único que comió desde que había llegado a este mundo. Twilight me estaba esperando sentada en la silla junto a la mesa de mi cocina, así que me acerqué, le dí su manzana, me senté junto a ella y luego comenzamos a hablar.  
Twilight me contaba las cosas que hacía típicamente en sus días en Ponyville. Como era de esperarse, salvo en algunas ocasiones, Twilight me dijo que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo libros, ordenando libros, comprando o recibiendo libros de la Princesa Celestia y otras cosas que no recuerdo bien pero que de seguro involucraba más libros.  
- ¿Y no te cansas de leer tantos libros? –le pregunté  
- No, es más, me encanta leerlos. Siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo leyendo uno cada tanto… aunque a veces llego a leer tres por día…  
- Y yo que pensaba que en la Universidad estaban todos locos… -dije en voz baja-  
- Además, no puedo ignorar los libros que la Princesa Celestia me manda. La mayoría de los libros que me envía complementa mis estudios sobre la amistad.  
- ¿Y los que no?  
- De todas formas los leo. Quien sabe cuando la Princesa me tome un examen y si me pregunta algo que no leí, no me sacaría un diez como vine haciendo en todos los exámenes que ella me tomó y si rompo mi racha de dieses, la Princesa se desilusionaría muchísimo. Imagínate lo que pensaría si mi calificación fuera de 9,99… ¡Pensaría que ya no me importa estudiar para ella y…!  
-Twilight, Twilight, esta bien, cálmate. No creo que ella piense eso solo porque bajaste tu calificación solo una centésima...  
- Pero… bueno… si quizás estoy exagerando un poco… ¡¿pero y si lo piensa?! –me preguntó preocupada mientras yo suspiraba.  
- Olvídalo… ¿Y… qué tal es la Princesa Celestia en persona?  
- Ella es la pony más bondadosa y amable de toda Equestria. El solo verla a los ojos inspira una agradable sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar en uno, algo que ningún otro pony en Equestria puede hacer.  
Todo lo contrario a lo que dicen en el vasto mundo de la Internet…  
En ese momento, hablando de los estudios de Twilight y de su obsesiva… obsesión por ello, me acordé de que la noche en la que encontré a Twilight, ella mencionó a los humanos como si conociera de su existencia desde antes. Eso me originó en mi mucha curiosidad, así que me atreví a preguntarle aún sabiendo que me arriesgaría a que luego ella me preguntara como yo la conocía a ella.  
- Hey Twilight, ¿recuerdas la noche en la que te despertaste? En medio de nuestra… "acalorada" discusión, cuando te dije que era un humano, dijiste que "los humanos existen". Ahora que estamos más calmados, quiero que me respondas algo: ¿tú sabías de la existencia de los humanos antes de venir a este mundo?  
- Bueno, si. En realidad, hace poco tiempo que conozco de su existencia. Antes de que la Princesa me mandara un libro llamado "Seres y criaturas de la antigua mitología equina" junto con una carta en la que me decía que estudiara el capitulo dedicado a los humanos, yo no sabía nada sobre ellos.  
- Espera… ¿"antigua mitología equina"? ¿Ustedes, los ponies de Equestria, ven a los humanos como seres mitológicos? –le pregunte con intriga.  
- Supongo que si. El libro no tiene demasiada información y eso que es el más completo que hay. En él, dice que "los humanos son seres bípedos de decenas de metros de alto, grandes como montañas, con largos miembros inferiores y superiores y dotados de conciencia propia". Aunque parece que esa descripción es un tanto errónea, ya que tú no eres tan alto, ni eres grande como una montaña, sino que eres bastante escuálido… sin ofender, claro. De todas maneras, creo que esa es una descripción basada en avistamientos y testimonios poco estables y no validada científicamente.  
Quizás eso me haya ofendido un poco, pero como casi no la estaba escuchando, no me hizo efecto. Estaba más concentrado en mi mente pensando posibles explicaciones y teorías de cómo los humanos aparecían en la antigua mitología equina. Sólo se me ocurría una explicación para eso, la cuál compartí con Twilight:  
- Entonces, si los humanos son parte de la mitología equina… ¿Significa eso que los humanos… estuvieron ANTES en Equestria?  
- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Según el libro, los humanos desaparecieron misteriosamente de la faz de Equestria. Nadie los volvió a ver por ningún lado, por lo que se consideró una especie extinta.  
Fue extraño escuchar a Twilight hablando de los humanos como si fuesen animales salvajes mientras que yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo donde se consideran a los humanos como especie dominante.  
- Y ahora que lo pienso… -y acto seguido, Twilight se puso pensativa- la Princesa me ordenó estudiar sobre los humanos y poco tiempo después, aparezco en su mundo… vaya coincidencia…  
- Y no solo tú, sino también otros unicornios están apareciendo aquí. No se tu, pero para mi es más que solo una coincidencia…  
- Quizás… -quedamos los dos pensando en silencio, hasta que Twilight lo rompió- Pero en fin Blake, suficiente de hablar sobre mi y de mi mundo. ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco sobre ti? Después de todo, estuvimos tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y sólo conozco tu nombre, quienes son tus amigos, de que trabajas y pocas cosas más.  
Me puse un poco nervioso, aunque conociéndome a mi mismo, debería decir MUY nervioso. Esa era una zona peligrosa por la cual circular, cualquier pequeño error o cualquier palabra de más que no debería haber dicho, podía provocar que Twilight me exija explicaciones. Aun así accedí a responder sus preguntas:  
- Ehhh… de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- Lo que sea. Ehh… ¿Qué es de tu vida?  
- Créeme que no hay nada más aburrido que eso, o al menos lo era antes de que tú aparecieras. Pero en fin, si tu quieres saber: de Lunes a Viernes hago la misma rutina: despertarme, desayunar, ir al trabajo, volver a mi casa, cenar e irme a dormir para mañana despertarme y volver a hacer lo mismo. Los fines de semana no es muy diferente, solo que reemplazando lo de "ir al trabajo" por "encontrarme con Henry para tomar algo o ir al cine". Aunque la mayoría de las veces me quedo en casa.  
- Ahh… vaya… eso es muy… interesante –dijo Twilight con una sonrisa fingida y creyendo a duras penas lo que acababa de decir.- ¿Y… no te sientes un poco solo aquí?  
- Ya que lo mencionas… -dije seguido de un profundo suspiro- bastante. La mayoría de las personas de mi edad ya conocieron a "ese alguien especial", si es eso a lo que te refieres. Hasta Henry estaba manteniendo contacto con una chica, aunque no supe más de ella desde hace rato. Pero en fin, si, estoy bastante solo.  
- ¿Y por qué no intentas conocer a "ese alguien especial"?  
- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Primero, no soy de esos que ven a una chica que les gusta y empiezan a hablar con ella para invitarla a salir, conocerla mejor o cosas así, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Me cuesta hablar no solamente con las chicas, sino con todo el público en general. Digamos que no soy muy social y eso proviene de mi segundo punto que es el hecho de que soy demasiado tímido. Y no hablo de timidez como lo es cuando alguien gusta de otra persona, pero es muy tímido como para decírselo directa y personalmente, sino que soy tan tímido que hasta intento reducir el contacto y el dialogo con otras personas hasta lo mínimo e indispensable. Podría decirse que cuanto menos contacto con otras personas tenga, mejor.  
- Timidez extrema… me haces recordar a mi amiga Fluttershy. ¿Y que hay de tu amiga Sam, Blake?  
Mi cara se puso roja como si alguien me hubiera tirado un balde de pintura.  
- ¿Q-quién? –dije tartamudeando, problema que pensé que ya se me había solucionado.  
- Sam ¿así se llamaba, no? Esa mujer que te acompañó cuando me fuiste a buscar junto con tus amigos aquella noche.  
- S-si… ¿Qué hay con ella?  
- ¿Sientes algo por ella?  
- Pues… eh… -traté de pensar una respuesta alternativa- ¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso?  
- Bueno, tu cara enrojecida es una pista y tu repentino nerviosismo lo confirma.  
- ¡Es que yo…! Ah… ¡no, no siento nada por ella!  
- Se nota que no sabes mentir. Esa noche, vi como la mirabas…  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué tenía mi mirada?  
- Nada, pero noté que tu mirada cambiaba radicalmente. No se nota a simple vista, pero pude notar que era diferente, te sentías diferente, te perdías en su mirada, en sus ojos… Te lo puedo decir por experiencia, como cuando veo a mi pequeño ayudante Spike mirar a mi amiga Rarity, es la misma mirada, una que solamente usas al ver a "ese alguien especial". Quizás tú y Spike sean de diferente especie y hasta de mundos diferentes, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian no importa quien seas o en donde estés, por ejemplo, las leyes del amor.  
Twilight me había sorprendido con ese interesante y un tanto cursi discurso. Parecía que no solamente podía leer libros, sino también a las personas como si fueran, justamente, un libro abierto. Di otro profundo suspiro y lo admití:  
- Que sentido tiene ocultártelo si parece que tú me conoces más a mí que yo mismo… si, estoy enamorado de ella. Me gusta porque Sam es… es… diferente. No es como las demás chicas, ella es la única a la que le agrado por como soy y no por lo que tengo. Y bueno, creo que no es necesario aclarar que también me gusta porque es hermosa.  
- ¿Y por qué no te acercas a ella y se lo dices?  
- Dos problemas: uno, lo que te dije antes y dos, que no soy el único interesado en ella. Mi compañero de trabajo, Zack, también tiene planes para Sam.  
- Pues entonces debes ganártela antes de que él lo haga.  
- No va a ser fácil tanto de mi parte como de la de Zack. No conoces como es: él no se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere.  
- Y es por eso que tú tienes que ser más perseverante que él. No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados y esperar a que ella venga a por ti.  
- Si… supongo que tienes razón. ¿Sabes? No quiero ofenderte, pero me siento raro recibiendo consejos de amor de un unicornio.  
- Cuando estés saliendo con ella me lo agradecerás. –me dijo  
- ¿Y que hay de ti, Twilight? ¿Tu tienes a "ese alguien especial" en mente? –le pregunté por curiosidad.  
- Bueno… -me dijo sonrojándose un poco- la verdad no pienso mucho en eso por ahora…  
- ¿No, segura? ¿Qué hay de Big Macintosh? No es un mal tipo… -le dije  
- Es que yo… -dijo antes de frenarse en seco- yo… yo nunca mencione a un tal Big Macintosh…  
- Vamos Twilight, sabes a quien me refiero. Estoy hablando del hermano mayor de Appleja… -también me detuve en seco mientras miraba a Twilight quien me devolvía la mirada con otra seria y un tanto enojada- Ay no…  
Había cometido ese error que tanto estaba cuidando de no cometer: hablar de más. Quizás el hablar de algo tan personal con Twilight me dio una falsa sensación de total confianza con ella que me hizo olvidar de que se suponía que yo no sabía nada sobre ella. En fin, para cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ya era demasiado tarde.  
- Wow, conoces el nombre de algunos de mis amigos sin siquiera haberlos conocido o visto…  
- Ah… ehhh… si, en cuanto a eso… es que… ¡tengo telequinesis! ¡Si eso, puedo leer tu mente!  
- Blake, se dice "telepatía" cuando hablas de poder leer mentes, no "telequinesis" que significa poder mover objetos con la mente… Y tampoco creas que me voy a creer esa ridiculez, sé que no tienes poderes. Ahora que estamos reunidos y me hiciste recordar este tema, ¿por qué no hablamos de ti y de tus tantos conocimientos sobre mi?  
Afuera había empezado a llover más intensamente y algunos relámpagos y truenos amenazantes aparecieron en el cielo. Si hablamos de forma metafórica, podría decirse que el clima dentro de mi casa pasó a ser igual que el de afuera…


	7. La Cruda Verdad

**Capítulo VII: La Cruda Verdad**

- ¿Y bien, Blake? Estoy esperando…  
Me había quedado completamente mudo. No lograba que ninguna palabra saliera de mi boca, ya sea porque me había quedado petrificado o porque, simplemente, no sabía que decir. Twilight me había acorralado, no tenía otra escapatoria más que la ella estaba esperando: contarle la verdad.  
- ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué quieres? –Le contesté con nervios  
- Quiero que me digas porque sabes tanto sobre mí, sobre mi mundo y mis amigos. Quiero que te dejes de tanto secretismo y me digas quien eres realmente. –Respondió Twilight levantando levemente la voz.  
- ¿S-saber de ti? ¿Qué más puedo saber de ti que ya no me hayas dicho? –Traté en vano de convencerla.  
- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo sabías que uno de mis amigos se llama Big Macintosh? –me preguntó Twilight en tono significativamente más alto del normal y notablemente molesta.  
- ¿Big Macintosh? ¿Yo… yo dije eso? ¿Estás completamente segura?  
- ¡Blake, ya basta de juegos! –dijo Twilight repentinamente gritando- ¡Esto no es divertido! Quiero saber que… que… demonios está pasando aquí. –Se quedó unos segundos mirándome fijamente a los ojos y en ellos noté que los tenía vidriosos. Luego continuó hablando con más calma- Blake… si realmente eres mi amigo, te pido que me digas la verdad. Si quieres que realmente seamos amigos, necesito tener plena confianza en ti, algo que no es muy estable ahora. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor Blake, dime la verdad y nada más que la verdad.  
- Es que… realmente no estoy seguro… quizás solo fue una gran coincidencia…  
Dando un sonoro gruñido, Twilight se levantó de la mesa, cruzó el living y se dirigió a la puerta decidida a irse por segunda vez mientras yo la seguía llamándola por su nombre a cada tres pasos. Finalmente, y para mi alivio, pude detenerla antes de que abriera la puerta.  
- ¡Twilight, espera! ¿Por qué te enojaste? ¿Qué dije? –le pregunté preocupado por su reacción.  
- ¡Una mentira, eso dijiste! ¡Otra mentira más como las tantas otras que me has dicho desde que nos conocimos! Blake, si pretendías que tú y yo fuéramos amigos, debiste decirme la verdad en el primer momento. Y aunque no lo hiciste, te di muchísimas oportunidades para que lo hicieras ¡y aún así no las has aprovechado! Sin embargo ahora ya es tarde… Blake, una amistad no puede mantenerse a base de mentiras y engaños, creo que esa regla rige tanto para mi mundo como para el tuyo, ¿no lo crees?  
Esa simple frase me hizo darme cuenta de lo mal que yo estaba actuando. Twilight estaba tan afectada por hasta el punto de empezar a cuestionar nuestra amistad… una amistad especial que no supe valorar… Ahí me di cuenta de que no podía, ni debía, seguir ocultándole nada más. Me di cuenta de que debía decirle la verdad.  
- Tienes… tienes razón… -le dije con toda sinceridad  
- Entonces entiendes porque no podemos ser amigos… -dijo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta para salir.  
- ¡Espera! –le dije para que se detuviera- Lo… lo siento Twilight.  
- Ya es tarde para disculpas… -me contestó sin siquiera mirarme  
- No, no lo es… ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? La tendrás… pero solo te pido un favor: dame una última oportunidad. Te juro que esta vez la aprovecharé y te diré todo, TODO lo que quieras saber, pero por favor, no vuelvas a escaparte. No quiero volver a vivir lo que pasó aquella noche. Solamente te pido que me des una última oportunidad… ¿crees que podrías dármela?  
- Te he dado infinidad de oportunidades y me has fallado en cada una de ellas. No tengo motivos para darte otra ni debería hacerlo… -dijo antes de quedar un rato en silencio- sin embargo, tú has hecho tanto por mí en estos últimos meses… que creo que no sería justo no dártela… -prosiguió mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.  
- ¿Eso significa que…?  
- Si Blake. Esta es tu última oportunidad para enmendar tus errores y decirme la verdad. Pero es la ÚLTIMA, si me decepcionas de nuevo, será un adiós para siempre ¿Entendiste?  
- Cada palabra. –Dije seguro-  
Había llegado el momento, un momento que esperaba que nunca llegara. Era el momento de revelarle todo a Twilight. Miré fijamente el reloj que tenía en el living… ya era la hora.  
- Siéntate ahí, Twilight. –Le ordené mientras le señalé el sofá.  
Twilight vaciló brevemente pero obedeció y de un pequeño brinco se sentó en mi sofá. Me senté junto a ella, agarré el control remoto del televisor y se lo mostré en señal para que ella lo tomara y encendiera el televisor.  
- Blake, no te di tu última oportunidad solo para mirar la…  
Le hice una señal con mi mano para que dejara de hablar y confiara en mí. Con intriga, Twilight agarró el control con su magia.  
- Apunta al televisor y presiona el botón rojo de allí arriba. –Y le señalé el botón de encendido.  
La unicornio obedeció, oprimió el botón y el televisor se encendió. En la pantalla apareció el canal de noticias en donde, afortunadamente, no hablaban sobre los "Equimonstruos".  
- Presiona los botones que tienen un dos y un cinco en ese orden.  
Una vez más Twilight obedeció, pero por su expresión de intriga y duda parecía que cada vez estaba más convencida de que lo que estábamos haciendo no llevaría a ninguna parte.  
El nuevo canal había aparecido en la pantalla y en él un programa recién había terminado ya que los créditos finales del mismo aún seguían en pantalla. Volví a mirar por última vez el reloj del living como si fuera un claro signo de impaciencia. Al terminar de pasar los créditos, en la pantalla apareció por primera vez el nombre del canal: The Hub. A continuación, aparecieron en pantalla algunos comerciales de series infantiles, algo que Twilight le pareció extraño.  
- Blake, ¿Podrías explicarme que estamos haciendo viendo un canal infantil? –me preguntó molesta.  
- ¿Querías respuestas? Aquí las encontrarás… -miré el televisor y vi que los comerciales habían terminado, el próximo programa estaba por comenzar- …en tres… dos… uno…  
La pantalla cambió a una colorida escena en donde se mostraba un gran árbol que había sido convertido en una casa con balcones. Mientras yo miraba aquella escena, pude escuchar un grito ahogado que provino de al lado mio, de Twilight…  
- Esa… esa… esa es… -decía Twilight sin poder completar la frase.  
- Tu casa, ¿no? –dije para ayudarla.  
Twilight no respondió, no podía dejar de ver en la pantalla, boquiabierta, cosas familiares para ella: esa casa, los terrenos adyacentes, ese telescopio en el balcón…  
La escena cambió, esta vez revelando el interior de la casa y en donde se ve por primera vez a su inquilina: una unicornio morada de tamaño medio que parecía estudiar muy duramente. La escena cambia de nuevo, revelando el rostro de esa unicornio y casi al mismo tiempo, otro grito ahogado provino de Twilight, a quien miré para ver su reacción: se había llevado uno de sus cascos a la boca y sus ojos estaban tan grandes como dos platos. Ella estaba asombrada… y hasta un tanto asustada.  
- Esa… soy yo… la unicornio que está allí soy… ¡SOY YO! –Dijo repentinamente levantando la voz.  
- Twilight, te presento a "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", una serie que cuenta tu vida y la de tus amigos con, quizás para ti, perturbadora precisión.  
Twilight no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, yo me preparaba para la tempestad de preguntas que seguramente Twilight me haría luego. Para mi sorpresa, ella se quedó mirando el episodio atentamente, viendo como todos sus amigos que alguna vez vió en Equestria aparecer fielmente representados en la pantalla. Seguí mirando con ella unos minutos más del episodio, pero rápidamente me perdí entre mis pensamientos y dejé de prestarle atención, de todas maneras ya lo había visto. Me preguntaba en lo que estaría pensando Twilight en ese momento, qué sentía verse ella misma en una serie de un mundo diferente y que cuenta, con mucha precisión y fidelidad, su vida. Pero más importante aún, cómo reaccionaría luego, qué me diría después.  
Twilight se mantuvo sentada en su sitio, completamente callada durante todo el episodio, hasta que unos minutos antes del final del mismo, reaccionó al ver a la princesa Celestia, diciendo su nombre en voz baja.  
- Si, allí está la princesa con su ondulante cabellera… -le dije para hacerle notar que aún estaba allí.  
- Así que… ¿así es como tú sabías todo sobre mí? –me preguntó  
- Si. Como verás, esta serie retrata tu vida casi como si fuese una biografía tuya.  
- Pero eso… eso… ¿Cómo es posible? Yo pertenezco a otro mundo, a otro planeta, a otro universo quizás… ¿Cómo pueden conocerme a mí, a mis amigos, a Equestria en otro mundo del cual yo jamás oí hablar? No puede ser una coincidencia, hay infinidad de factores que deben darse y es imposible que se den al mismo tiempo… la verdad no… no sé qué pensar… -decía Twilight con un aire casi desesperada.  
-En cuanto a eso estoy tan confundido y sorprendido como tú, Twi. Pero sin embargo, creo que debe haber alguna especie de relación con esta serie y con lo que tú me dijiste sobre los humanos en la mitología equina… quizás…  
-Esta bien, no quiero pensar en eso ahora… solamente quiero que me respondas algo, Blake…  
- Adelante, dime  
- ¿Qué haces tú mirando una serie así? ¿Acaso no es una serie para niños?  
Me hubiese esperado que cualquier otra persona me hubiese preguntado algo así si le hubiese revelado que veo My Little Pony, pero jamás, JAMÁS, de Twilight, su protagonista…  
No sabía que contestarle, asi que, como es usual, le contesté lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza  
- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Esta no es una serie para niños, es… para… TODO PÚBLICO! Además, recuerda que estamos hablando de tu vida aquí… ¿tú la consideras una "serie para niños"?  
- ¡No, claro que no! Pero como este es un canal infantil… bueno… pensaba que…  
- Despreocúpate, después de todo no eres la primera que me lo dice… y supongo que tienes razón, quizás esté un poco grande para ponies, pero no soy el único con este gusto especial.  
- ¿No eres el único? ¿A qué te refieres? –me preguntó con intriga  
El episodio de My Little Pony ya había llegado a su fin y los créditos finales ya habían pasado, así que decidí apagar el televisor para hablar en paz, después de todo había mucho, MUCHO que contar.  
- No pensé que llegaría este momento, pero al parecer me equivoqué… En fin, Twilight… -inspire lenta y profundamente- yo soy brony…  
- ¿Brony? ¿Qué es eso? –Volvió a preguntar curiosa  
- Personas adultas como yo que son fanáticos de esta serie. Ese sería el resumen. Pero si te interesa y no te aburren las historias largas, puedo decirte más… si quieres, claro.  
- No te preocupes por el tiempo, nos quedaremos sin dormir si es necesario. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…  
Esa iba a ser una laaaaarga tarde. Pero en fin, le conté a Twilight todo lo que sabía sobre los bronies, las posibles explicaciones del porqué nos gusta la serie y hasta le dije como yo me convertí por primera vez. Y, como era de esperarse, Twilight escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, sin interrumpirme en ningún momento.  
- … y también muchos bronies hacen lo que se llama "fanfics" que son historias inventadas por ellos mismos y que están basados en tu mundo. Hasta podría decirte que con todo lo que viví contigo hasta ahora podría iniciar uno, sólo que este no sería tan ficcional.  
Y créeme que lo hice…  
- Vaya… ¿realmente significamos tanto en este mundo? –se preguntaba Twilight  
- Más de lo que piensas Twilight… mucho más de lo que piensas… -le contesté  
- Blake… ¿estás bien? Te pusiste triste de repente…  
De pronto, comencé a recordar cómo era mi vida antes de ser brony, y la verdad esa no fue la mejor etapa de mi vida.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con que significo más de lo que pienso? –me preguntó Twi.  
- Es que… -suspiré antes de seguir- es… difícil contarlo…  
- ¿Difícil?  
- Si… verás… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que yo no soy muy social?  
- Si, lo recuerdo  
- Bueno, antes de ser brony… la cosa era mucho peor. Literalmente, no salía a ninguna parte a excepción de ir al mercado a comprar los víveres o ir trabajar. Las palabras "hablar" y "relacionarse" no existían en mi diccionario, simplemente era una especie de zombie aislado de las demás personas. Y esto me afectaba mucho en vida personal, pero también en mi vida laboral. Con frecuencia, olvidaba atender mis responsabilidades, como por ejemplo asistir a una reunión de trabajo o a una evaluación de desempeño con mi jefe. Y puedo asegurarte que muchos de esos olvidos no eran accidentales. Como es de esperarse, luego no me recibían muy contentos en mi trabajo, hasta me despidieron de varios en donde trabajaba. Esos hechos solo agregaban más leña al fuego, me hacían sentir peor conmigo mismo y eso a su vez empeoraba mi condición. Era como un círculo vicioso interminable. Intenté arreglar mi condición yendo a psicólogos, grupos de autoayuda, hasta intenté buscar por internet enfermedades o desórdenes mentales cuyos síntomas sean los mismos que los que yo tenía y auto medicarme con antidepresivos y otros medicamentos sin prescripción médica, un error que me pudo haber costado la vida, como aquella noche… -unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos-  
-Blake… si quieres, no es necesario que sigas…  
- No, está bien. Tienes derecho a saberlo. Además, necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Eres uno de los pocos a los que se lo he contado. En fin, en uno de los tantos estúpidos intentos que hice para auto medicarme, ingerí unas pastillas que contenían un fármaco al cual yo era alérgico… Y tan solo a los pocos minutos de ingerir esas pastillas, estaba luchando por respirar, o lo que es lo mismo, estaba luchando por mi vida… fue una gran suerte que uno de mis vecinos haya escuchado mis gritos de ayuda y haya llamado a la ambulancia antes de que hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche fue que me había caído al suelo y que luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que un poco de oxígeno ingresara a mis pulmones… y luego nada. Al día siguiente, me desperté en el hospital y allí el doctor me contó lo cerca que estuve de irme: había sufrido un severo shock anafiláctico que había provocado la inflamación de mi tráquea hasta cerrarla por completo. El doctor fue sincero conmigo y me dijo que en un momento había caído en un coma por la falta de oxigenación de mi cerebro y que en un momento habían perdido las esperanzas de salvarme. Me dijo que generalmente cuando un paciente de urgencia no supera el 25% de probabilidades de salvación, los paramédicos dejan de esforzarse e intentar reanimar al paciente porque en la mayoría de los casos esos pacientes fallecen… y luego mencionó que mis probabilidades de salvarme eran de solamente… -me sequé las lágrimas con mis manos y en el acto pude ver que los ojos de Twilight también estaban brillosos. Antes de continuar, inspiré profundamente- …el 11%. Literalmente, el equipo de enfermeros ya estaba preparando los datos para preparar mi acta de defunción… hasta que el monitor cardíaco comenzó a dar señales de vida. El doctor me dijo que toda la sala se quedó boquiabierta y que se habían quedado paralizados al ver que todavía seguía vivo. Nadie supo el cómo ni el porqué pude salir de ese coma. Me dijo que en esa sala hubo algo o alguien… o lo que sea que no quiso que falleciera aquella noche –quedé en silencio un momento y me pareció escuchar unos sollozos de Twilight- Unos días después, me dejaron salir del hospital y pude volver a mi casa. Me sentí raro al volver, recuerdo que al entrar un intenso escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Y los siguientes días no me sentí mejor: no salía de mi casa, pero esta vez para nada, ni siquiera para ir a trabajar. Ya no contestaba las llamadas, ni siquiera las llamadas de Henry, cerraba por completo las ventanas, me quedaba en cama y no salía de allí durante todo el día… estaba cayendo en una profunda depresión. Se suponía que debía sentirme afortunado de seguir con vida luego de lo que el doctor me dijo, pero me sucedió el efecto contrario y sentía que a cada día que pasaba, tenía menos razones por las cuales seguir viviendo: mi vida era imposible debido a mi personalidad, no podía mantener un trabajo por más de unas semanas y mis calificaciones habían descendido mucho en la universidad… me sentía destruido… y completamente solo. Y cuando pensaba que no había salida alguna más que la única que creía posible, que no había ninguna luz que iluminara mi camino… apareciste. O mejor dicho, tú y tus amigos aparecieron en mi vida. Conocí esta serie, la comencé a ver, te conocí a ti y a tus amigos ponies… y algo me impulsó a seguir. No sé exactamente qué, pero había perdido eso que no me dejaba seguir avanzando. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te digo, Twilight? Esto no se trata sólo de un simple fanatismo por una serie de pequeños ponies de colores… se trata de que tú lograste lo que años de sesiones con psicólogos o montañas de antidepresivos jamás hubiesen logrado. No sólo me sacaste de mi profunda depresión… -y acto seguido, rompí en llantos- ¡sino que además me salvaste la vida! Evitaste que yo hiciera algo extremadamente más estúpido que tragarme pastillas y píldoras de las cuales apenas sabía el efecto que me harían. Twilight, tú me salvaste aún ANTES de conocernos personalmente… tu salvaste mi vida ya dos veces…  
Y luego de ese largo discurso, procedí a llevar mis manos a mi rostro y seguir llorando un poco más en silencio. Recordar esa etapa de mi vida… fue muy difícil y lo fue más aún contarla. Sin embargo, me sentí cómodo hablándolo con Twilight, sentí que me había liberado de un gran peso de encima.  
Al calmarme, pude escuchar unos llantos que no eran míos y al remover las manos de mi rostro, pude ver la conmovedora escena de Twilight mirándome fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y con lágrimas cayendo sobre su cara. Mi historia realmente la había tocado.  
- Blake… oh cielos Blake… no me había imaginado que yo significara tanto… -dijo entre sollozos- Celestia… todo esto… es tan repentino… yo… yo… necesito… pensar… necesito estar sola…  
Acto seguido, Twilight fue rápidamente a mi habitación (la cual ya se había convertido en la suya) sollozando en el trayecto. Sin embargo yo no intenté detenerla, después de todo, había recibido demasiada información repentina con todo esto de la GRAN coincidencia entre su vida y la serie que en este mundo se emite, y considerando que Twilight es una unicornio de ciencia y, por lo tanto, que no cree en las coincidencias, tenía mucho en que pensar y mucha información que procesar. Y ella no era la única que tenía cosas en las que pensar: recordar mi dura etapa que debí vivir antes de convertirme en brony fue demásiado. Siempre traté de eliminar esos recuerdos de mi mente, pero por más que lo intenté, el pasado siempre siguió persiguiéndome.  
Miré por la ventana y la tormenta había cesado, y ahora, las nubes grises que hace un momento regaban la tierra con su intensa lluvia, se separaban para dejar que el sol se asomara entre ellas y su luz tocara el suelo de nuevo. Luego me dirigí a la cocina, me preparé un café y mientras lo tomaba, mis recuerdos del pasado volvieron a aparecer en mi mente. Pero esta vez los relacioné con los últimos sucesos que viví, como el encuentro con Twilight en aquel parque. Si yo… si yo no lo hubiese logrado aquella noche en el hospital… ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Twilight? ¿Qué hubiese sido de su vida aquí en este mundo, si yo no hubiese estado allí para encontrarla y llevármela a mi casa? ¿Alguien más la hubiese encontrado y se la hubiese llevado a su casa? ¿La hubiera cuidado mejor que yo? O quizás… esos tipos extraños… esos que capturaban a Lyra en aquél video que vimos con Twilight en el noticiero, hace unas cuantas semanas… ¿la hubiesen capturado a ella también? Rápidamente dejé de pensar en mi oscuro pasado y me centré en ese extraño grupo. El logo que vi en el video del noticiero era el mismo que vi en el parque, cuando esos tipos extraños estaban haciendo investigaciones de quien sabe que el día después de mi encuentro con Twilight. Una vez más, esa palabra que tanto se repetía últimamente había aparecido en mi mente: coincidencias. Esos tipos investigando el parque donde Twilight apareció, esos tipos que parecían ser los mismos que capturaban a Lyra, otro unicornio de los tantos como Twilight que comenzaron a aparecer en la ciudad luego de que Twilight llegara a nuestro mundo… No, no podían ser coincidencias.  
Y luego un pensamiento muy curioso se cruzó por mi cabeza: el hecho de que yo hubiese sobrevivido aquella noche en el hospital, para luego más adelante encontrarme con el personaje que me salvó de mi fin prematuro… ¿pudo haber sido cosa del destino? Por un momento me sentí ridículo pensando en eso, puesto que yo nunca creí en el destino… pero… esa noche en el hospital… mi vida tuvo que haber terminado esa noche… y el haberme salvado inexplicablemente hasta para los doctores y enfermeros… y luego encontrarme con Twilight…  
Para cuando me di cuenta, ya me había tomado hasta el último sorbo de café. De repente, un intenso dolor de cabeza me atacó, claro signo de que ya era suficiente de las disparatadas teorías y explicaciones ilógicas que había estado ideando para darle sentido a todos los últimos sucesos. Me levanté de la silla, me dirigí al comedor y me recosté en mi sofá. Luego de un profundo suspiro, agarré el control remoto y encendí el televisor. Hice zapping para ver si estaban dando algo interesante, hasta que me detuve en el canal de noticias, donde estaban dando otro de los tantos documentales sobre los "equimonstruos" que ha habido para darle explicaciones (estúpidas, ilógicas, sin fundamento) a la gente sobre lo que son, como vinieron a la ciudad y qué quieren hacer. Me sorprendió ver ese documental porque últimamente el tema de los "equimonstruos" había dejado de ser relevante, ya que para aquel entonces no se había vuelto a ver uno y ahora las personas le tenían más terror a una leyenda urbana sobre un enano demoníaco que vagaba por la ciudad y aterrorizaba a los ciudadanos, leyenda que los medios no tardaron en exagerar y en maximizar para tener más audiencia. Al fin y al cabo, los equimonstruos habían quedado en segundo plano.  
Mi jaqueca iba cesando de a poco y fue ese alivio el que me permitió cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilamente después del inolvidable y conmovedor dialogo que tuve con Twilight.

* * *

Me desperté al día siguiente fresco como una lechuga. Esta vez, el día era estupendo y no había ninguna sola nube en el cielo. Al levantarme del sofá, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver como estaba Twilight. La puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada firmemente, como si la hubiese cerrado con llave, lo cual me extrañó ya que nunca le di a Twilight la llave de mi cuarto, así que supuse que podía estar cerrada con algún hechizo. Considerando quien es Twilight, esa idea no era para nada disparatada. Dije varias veces su nombre para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden y al no escuchar su respuesta, me puse un tanto nervioso. Sin embargo, al escuchar bien, pude escuchar los leves ronquidos de Twiight que indicaban que ella aún estaba profundamente dormida, quizás porque se había quedado hasta tarde procesando la información del día anterior. En fin, eso me tranquilizó.  
Chequeé mi celular para comprobar si necesitaba recargar la batería, y en el vi un mensaje de texto proveniente de Henry, el cual me invitaba a desayunar a "El Ocaso Creciente", un café al que solíamos ir con él. No me iba a venir mal encontrarme con él, además de que era domingo y no tenía mucho que hacer. Me preparé para salir y luego hice un cartel en el que le avisaba a Twilight de que iba a salir y que volvería antes del atardecer, además, también, de recordarle donde estaba la comida y que no interactuara con nadie. Se lo pegué con cinta adhesiva en la pared frente a su puerta y luego salí de casa.  
Al llegar al lugar, me encontré con Henry, nos saludamos y nos sentamos en unas mesas del fondo. Le pedí al mesero que me trajera un capuchino mientras que Henry prefirió un expreso. Allí hablamos de todo lo que nos sucedió a ambos luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos y si, era inevitable que mi revelación con Twilight llegara a ser tema de conversación.  
- ¿Y cómo se lo tomó? –Me preguntó Henry asombrado  
- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Al menos no se volvió loca e intentó asesinarme o algo por el estilo… –le dije en broma- Eso sí, se puso muy pensativa.  
- No me sorprende ¿Qué harías tú si supieses que tu vida es televisada en el mundo de Twilight?  
- Pensaría que allí existen fanáticos de mi serie conocidos como "Bromanoids" –y acto seguido, Henry y yo nos reímos a carcajadas.  
- Ya en serio, es muy intrigante como la vida de Twilight fue representada tan fielmente en una serie que se transmite en un mundo distinto… ¿acaso su creadora visitó Equestria para inspirarse? –dijo Henry con sarcasmo  
- Lo dudo mucho… aunque, ya que lo mencionas, Twilight mencionó algo de que los humanos aparecen en la mitología equina.  
- ¿En la mitología equina? ¿Ellos también tienen mitología? ¿Y… que hacen los humanos en ella?  
- No tengo ni la más mínima idea –le dije con sinceridad  
- Bueno… si te pones a pensar, eso explicaría por qué los unicornios aparecen en nuestra mitología… quizás alguien pudo viajar a Equestria antes…  
- Quizás, pero ¿Cómo y por qué? –me quedé pensando.  
Nos quedamos casi una hora más hablando no solamente de Twilight y Equestria, sino también de otros temas hasta que terminamos nuestro café. Luego Henry pagó la cuenta y salimos a la calle y allí vi algo que no me imaginaba que vería.  
- Oye, Blake… mira allí… -me señaló un banco donde estaban sentados dos personas- Esa se parece a…  
Obedecí a Henry y mire hacia donde él me señaló y casi me quedo sin aliento al ver a aquellas dos personas sentadas: un hombre y una mujer. La mujer no era nada más ni nada menos que Sam. Y el hombre junto a ella… era Zack, el tan odiado Zack. ¿Y la peor parte? Estaban besándose.  
- Es… ¡SAM! –dije en un tono rozando el grito  
- Oh, vaya… ¿Y quién es el otro tipo?  
- Zack… –dije con ira  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esos son Zack y Sam?! ¡¿Y están…?!  
- Ni lo menciones, Henry… –lo interrumpí  
- Oh… vaya… lo siento amigo… -dijo Henry con sinceridad  
- Vámonos de aquí… solo… vámonos ¿sí? –dije con mi cabeza mirando a otro lado que no sea esa escena  
Henry obedeció y nos fuimos de allí antes de que ellos supieran de nuestra presencia. Durante todo el trayecto hasta mi casa, Henry y yo no tuvimos dialogo alguno. Todavía me costaba creer que Sam estuviera besándose con ese… engreído (por no decir otras palabras) de Zack. Y yo que pensaba que algo estaba surgiendo entre Sam y yo, pensaba que había logrado acercarme más a ella y que quizás mi sueño de decirle "Te amo" algún día no sería tan imposible como yo pensaba… ¿Tenía que suceder esto? ¿Tan lento fui que perdí mi oportunidad de ser su alma gemela? Y aún más: ¿De todos los hombres existentes en la tierra… TENÍA QUE SER ZACK?  
Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, sólo me separé de Henry diciéndole "Adiós" mientras Henry me veía entrar a mi casa claramente enojado y frustrado.  
- Adiós, Blake. Y oye: tranquilo ¿sí? No te angusties, nada está perdido aún…  
No me molesté en contestarle a Henry y simplemente cerré la puerta detrás de mí de un sonoro portazo. En ese momento solamente quería estar solo. Me senté en el sofá, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Ni siquiera me importaba como estaba Twilight o si había visto el mensaje que le dejé, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esa asquerosa escena… Sentí que había sido traicionado por la única persona que realmente me importaba. Y lo peor es que mañana me tocaría trabajar y tendría que verla de nuevo… y desde luego ya no la vería con los mismos ojos. Sentía cómo Sam me había roto el corazón… y hasta me asusté cuando sentí una sensación de tristeza y desasosiego similar a cuando estaba deprimido…

* * *

No sentía ganas de ir a trabajar el día después de ese descubrimiento, simplemente quería quedarme en mi casa e intentar olvidarme de todo por un momento, pero por sobretodo, de ella. Sin embargo, hace poco mi jefe me había dado un aumento y no quería arriesgarme a que me lo quitara sólo por un problema amoroso, así que me armé de valor y me decidí a ir a la oficina. Twilight seguía en su habitación, sin embargo durante la madrugada había salido de ella quizás para comer algo y también para hacer un cartel que colgó en la puerta en el que decía "Estoy bien. Solo necesito más tiempo. TL.". Lo sorprendente fue que ella escribiera con las letras que pude entender. Quizás lo haya aprendido durante su estadía conmigo en este mundo. En cualquier caso ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, simplemente me preparé y me fui al trabajo para volver a casa lo antes posible.  
Llegué con el tiempo justo y en la recepción no había ninguna otra alma que la única que había sentada tras el mostrador: la de Sam. Vacilé un momento, pero luego me decidí y pasé por al lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla o decirle "Hola". Nada. Hice de cuenta que ella no existía. Y para mi sorpresa, Sam hizo lo mismo. Ni siquiera despegó la vista del ordenador para verme pasar. Me pareció un poco raro, pero eso me hizo enfurecer más, no solamente me había traicionado con mi peor enemigo, sino que además ahora me ignoraba. Así que simplemente seguí de largo sin voltearme para verla. Y para agregar más leña al fuego, la persona con la que menos esperaba cruzarme en todo el mundo tuvo la brillante idea de venir a molestarme.  
- ¡Blakecito! ¿Recordaste traer tu kit de té de princesas para la hora del almuerzo? ¡Espero que sí, todos queremos que compartas un poco con nosotros! ¿Qué pensarían tus ponies si no fueses amable con nosotros? –dijo Zack a carcajadas  
No sé lo que me impulsó a seguir, pero lo hice. Seguí caminando aún sabiendo que él se interpuso delante mío… y eso no me importó. Y al chocar contra él, le di un leve pero potente empujón hacia un lado.  
- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Summers?! ¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme? ¡¿Te has olvidado quien soy yo?! ¡Sabes que si le cuento esto a mi papá quedarás en la calle en menos de un pestañeo! Rarito… -dijo esto último en voz baja pero que yo alcancé a escuchar pero, como con Sam, seguí hacia delante sin girar mi cabeza ni un grado.  
A excepción de ese pequeño contratiempo, el día transcurrió normalmente. Zack y yo ni hicimos contacto visual y con Sam… ella seguía ignorándome como si no estuviera allí. Era como si yo me hubiese vuelto invisible para ella. Pero, si ella no le importaba yo, ¿por qué me tendría que importar ella? Intenté ignorarla por completo… pero había algo que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella. Sentía que algo malo le pasaba…  
Solté un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que ya era la hora de volver a casa. Esa vez quería volver rápido a casa, así que me tomé un taxi para llegar más rápido, aún no estando tan lejos desde mi trabajo. Al llegar a casa, me tiré en mí ya bastante transcurrido sofá y me quedé acostado boca abajo por unos cuantos minutos antes de darme la vuelta. Ese día me había dejado exhausto, tanto que hasta me permití hacer una pequeña siesta, después de todo no tenía ganas de hacer mucho más después de lo que viví hoy. Y eso que lo peor estaba por venir…  
No recuerdo durante cuánto tiempo me dormí, pero lo que sí recuerdo fueron esos fuertes golpes me despertaron sobresaltadamente…  
- ¿Twilight? ¿Eres tú? –pregunté nervioso  
Los sonoros golpes volvieron a sonar y me di cuenta de que provenían de la puerta principal… al parecer tenía visitantes inesperados. Miré por el postigo y casi me aterrorizo al ver a dos hombres vestidos formalmente de negro y con anteojos de sol que impedían ver sus ojos.  
- ¡Abra la puerta ahora mismo! –dijo uno de esos hombre con voz muy grave  
Completamente pálido, les abrí la puerta lentamente a mis misteriosos visitantes quienes me miraban a través de esos anteojos tan negros como la oscuridad misma…  
- ¿S-si? ¿Q-quienes son ustedes? –dije extremadamente nervioso  
- Silencio, nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí –dijo el tipo de la izquierda  
- ¿Es usted Blake Summers? –dijo el de la derecha  
- Ehhh… ¿s-si? –dije en tono bajo pero audible.  
Grave error. Grave, gravísimo error. Ambos sujetos se miraron entre si y se hicieron una seña.  
- Es el… -dijo el de la derecha- ¡muchachos, ahora!  
Detrás de ellos, aparecieron decenas… o cientos de tipos que se abalanzaron sobre mí y me tiraron al suelo mientras los otros entraban a mi casa. Varios de esos tipos tenían trajes plateados muy grandes e igual de extraños como los que tenían aquellos tipos raros con los que me crucé en el parque la primera vez…  
Empezaron a destruir todo, TODO a su paso. Parecía ser que estaban buscando algo, pero el shock del momento y la confusión no me permitían pensar claramente.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieren de mi?! –dije gritando y con total desesperación desde el suelo, donde me mantenían reducido esos gorilas.  
- Tu tienes algo que no deberías aquí… - dijo uno de los dos con lo que hablé en la puerta, pero que no pude distinguir quién de los dos lo dijo.  
¿Algo que no debería tener? ¿Se estaban refiriendo a…? De repente, escuche ese… grito. Ese grito desgarrador que jamás podré quitármelo de la cabeza…  
- ¡BLAAAAAAAKE! –dijo una voz femenina que provenía desde mi habitación…  
- Oh no… ¡TWILIGHT! –grité hasta que mi garganta ardió intensamente.  
Entre toda la confusión y el caos del momento, pude vislumbrar como un grupo de esos tipos se llevaban algo pesado y que parecía patalear para todos lados para liberarse de ellos. Twilight intentaba por todos los medios zafarse, pero los tipos que la llevaban eran más fuertes y la superaban en número. Al igual que Twilight, yo también intentaba utilizar todas mis fuerzas para quitarme a esos tipos de encima:  
- ¡NOOOO! ¡SUELTENME, MALDITOS! ¡TWILIGHT! –gritaba y me retorcía para zafarme de ellos.  
- Este chico ya me está colmando la paciencia, ¡cállenlo de una vez!  
Y solo unos segundos después de dada aquella orden, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca que me dejó muy aturdido. Comencé a ver doble y mis oídos hacían un zumbido muy fuerte, casi insoportable y me sentí más débil producto de ese fuerte golpe. Luego, al ver que ya no ofrecía resistencia alguna, me levantaron de mis brazos y me llevaron afuera con mis piernas a rastras. Por última vez, entre todo el caos, pude ver como metían a Twilight en la parte de atrás un camioneta negra que tenía el mismo logo familiar en su costado, mientras yo repetía el nombre de la unicornio reiteradas veces en voz baja. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver durante unos segundos, que parecieron décadas, a quien menos me esperaba ver en ese momento: Sam esta allí viendo como me sacaban medio inconsciente de mi casa y me llevaban hasta otra camioneta como la que vi antes. En mis últimos segundos de conciencia, pude escuchar su voz que alcanzó a decir algo antes de que todo se volviera negro para mí:  
-Lo siento, Blake…


	8. El Viajero Trascendental

**Capítulo VIII: El Viajero Trascendental**

Unos leves movimientos hacia los costados me fueron despertando poco a poco. Mis parpados, que parecían tan pasados como elefantes, se iban levantando poco a poco revelando una pequeña habitación blanca y, frente a mí, una mancha negra la cual no podía distinguir que era. A medida que recuperaba la conciencia, mi visión se iba aclarando y recuperaba mi movilidad. Noté que tenía mis manos juntas en la parte baja de mi espalda y, por más que lo intentaba, no podía separarlas. Parecían estar esposadas. Luego, escuché una voz familiar que no esperaba escuchar en ese momento.  
- Oh… despertaste, Blake…  
Esa voz casi celestial, tan serena y afinada, solo podía ser de una persona. Al recuperar completamente mi visión, pude ver que la mancha negra que vi antes era una persona que me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la pequeña habitación: Sam.  
- ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces… donde estamos…? –dije en voz baja.  
- Lo siento, Blake… lo siento muchísimo… perdóname. – Me dijo Sam con vos temblorosa y evidentemente triste  
- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?  
De a poco, mi memoria se iba recuperando y fui recordando lo que había pasado: los dos tipos con pinta extraña que me visitaron, la invasión que había sufrido mi casa por parte de esos tipos, cómo Twilight había sido capturada y era llevada a una furgoneta con ese extraño y familiar logo grabado en ella, la forma en la que Sam me miraba mientras me llevaban medio inconciente hasta otra furgoneta… Ahí me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
- Fuiste tu… - le dije después de un tiempo en silencio  
- Blake…  
- Tu les dijiste de Twilight… - la interrumpí – y ahora… se la llevaron…  
- Blake por favor perdóname. Nunca quise que esto terminara así…  
- ¡¿POR QUÉ, SAM?! – Dije de repente en voz alta, reacción que sorprendió a Sam - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Pensé que podía confiar en ti! ¿Qué te hice yo para que me hicieras esto, Sam? ¿Qué te hice para que me… ¡traicionaras!?  
- ¡Yo no te traicioné ni jamás quise hacerlo, Blake! ¡Solamente quise protegerte! –me contestó Sam levantando la voz mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos pero traicioneros ojos.  
- ¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué?  
- ¿De quién más? ¡De Twilight!  
- ¡¿De Twilight?! – Pregunté sorprendido y un tanto molesto - ¡Pero si tu sabes tan bien como yo que ella es inofensiva!  
- No… ella es muy peligrosa, Blake. ¡Ella y todos sus compañeros unicornios lo son! Son unos… monstruos…  
- ¡¿De que… de que demonios estás hablando?! – le contesté furioso - ¡Los unicornios no quieren hacer daño a nadie, solo están nerviosos y sienten miedo…!  
- ¿Ah, si? ¡¿Y entonces porqué uno de ellos casi mató a mis padres?! – Me interrumpió súbitamente -  
Me quedé mudo y petrificado por lo que Sam acababa de decir.  
- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué uno de ellos… qué? – le pregunté con total sorpresa -  
Sam y yo nos quedamos en silencio varios incómodos segundos. Mientras, en mi mente resonaban las palabras que Sam acababa de pronunciar. ¿Era cierto? ¿Uno de los unicornios… hizo eso?  
- Ayer me enteré... – reaccionó por fin Sam – La policía llamó a mi casa diciéndome que mis padres habían sido víctimas de un brutal ataque y que habían sido llevados de emergencia al hospital. Le pregunté al oficial si sabía quien había sido o por qué lo hicieron, pero me dijo que no lo sabían porque el atacante ya se había marchado cuando llegaron a la escena. Sin embargo, el oficial me dijo que quien sea que lo haya hecho, había dejado a mi madre muy shockeada y perturbada y que mientras la transportaban a la ambulancia, decía incoherencias relacionadas con el hecho. Me quedé helada y sin aliento, jamás creí que eso les pudiese pasar a mis padres, quería verlos cuanto antes así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí al hospital lo más rápido que pude. Allí, después de que se lo rogara, el doctor me dejó ver a mis padres que estaban en terapia intensiva y dijo que intentara no molestar a mi madre porqué ella estaba muy alterada por lo que le había pasado. Al entrar en la habitación donde ellos estaban, escuchaba los gemidos de mi madre. Mi padre quedó inconsciente por un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que recibió, según dijo el doctor, pero la imagen que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza es la de mi madre intranquila y gimiendo, pidiendo ayuda mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado recostada en la cama. Por un momento pensé que no iba a poder soportarlo, pero me mantuve fuerte y me acerqué a ella para calmarla. Le pedí al doctor si podía dejarme un rato a solas con ellos, a lo cual el doctor me respondió diciéndome que me dejaría unos minutos y que después debía irme porque el horario de visitas estaba por terminar. Intenté tranquilizar a mi madre, pero apenas pude hacerla calmar un poco cuando me vió. Le pregunté que había pasado, pero solamente me contestaba con palabras al azar y frases sin sentido, como "Esa luz", "Estaba por todas partes" o "Su cuerno"… Eso último me dio un escalofrío, no porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, sino porque si tenía una idea. Le pregunté quien fué que los atacó, y su respuesta confirmó mis temores… "Esa cosa de cuatro patas, ese monstruo con cuerno" me repetía constantemente mi madre. En ese momento el doctor entró a la habitación y me dijo que debía irme porque el horario de visitas había terminado. Cuando llegué a mi casa, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo último que mi madre dijo, solamente conocía una sola cosa que coincidiera con esa descripción… me dí cuenta de que un unicornio había atacado a mis padres. No pude dormir en la noche, no podía despejar mi mente de ese tema o pensar en otra cosa, no podía creer que un unicornio pudiera ocasionar eso. Me sentía… enfadada… muy enfadada y comencé a sentir… odio por los unicornios. Y pensar que yo misma estuve ayudando a que una de esas cosas estuviese en libertad y para que viviera entre nosotros sin darme cuenta del enorme peligro al que me exponía yo y a las demás personas… y luego pensé en ti y en Twilight. Al despertarme, apenas sentía ganas de ir a la oficina, pero hice un pequeño esfuerzo y fui para cumplir con mi jornada laboral, sin embargo, ni siquiera todo el papelerío y todos los documentos que tenía que administrar me hicieron olvidar de los unicornios y de lo que le hicieron a mis padres, simplemente no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Incluso traté de hablar con Za… - de repente, Sam se detuvo y corrigió rápidamente su frase – digo, con mis compañeros sobre cómo afrontar lo de mis padres, pero tampoco funcionó.  
Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso Sam estaba tan callada y me ignoraba esta mañana. Desde el primer momento que la ví así sabia que algo no andaba bien con ella, y mis sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas.  
Cuando llegué a casa – prosiguió Sam - no podía aguantarlo más. Esos unicornios… quería… vengarme… Y si solo uno había ocasionado tanto daño, imagínate el daño que causarían todos los unicornios que aparecieron por la ciudad… Y lo que hice luego… - Sam quedó en silencio un momento y luego prosiguió hablando – por favor, no me malinterpretes Blake, pero lo que hice… ¡lo hice para protegerte! Porque si un unicornio había causado el ataque a mis padres, Twilight, siendo uno de ellos, también sería capaz de hacer algo así contigo… Llamé a la policía y les dije que yo les podía decir en donde encontrar a uno de los equimonstruos que aparecieron por la ciudad para que los oficiales se encargaran de ellos. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba con el oficial… algo extraño sucedió. Comencé a escuchar un sonido estático muy fuerte por el teléfono que cortó la comunicación, pero unos segundos después, el sonido cesó y volvieron a contestarme desde el otro lado del teléfono, pero la voz que lo hizo era diferente de la del oficial. Aunque me dijeron lo contrario, yo estaba segura de que no estaba hablando con la misma persona, pero aún así no le di importancia porqué estaba muy empeñada en hacerle daño de alguna manera a los unicornios. Le dije absolutamente todo acerca de ti y de tu relación con Twilight, o al menos todo lo que tu me dijiste. Al terminar, esa persona me dijo que no me preocupara, que "ellos" se encargarían del asunto, pero que primero debían pasar por mi casa para recogerme así yo les indicaría donde está tu casa. Me pareció extraño que me pidieran eso, pero acepté y les di la dirección de mi casa. Fueron bastante rápidos en llegar, en tan solo diez minutos después de la llamada estaban tocando el timbre de mi casa. Sin embargo, quienes me esperaban en la puerta no era la policía, sino que era un grupo de personas vestidas de negro con anteojos del mismo color que vinieron en una gran caravana de tres coches y dos furgonetas, todas del mismo color y con un logo que jamás había visto grabado en ellos. Me hicieron subir en uno de los coches y me preguntaron la dirección de tu casa. Luego, toda la caravana se puso en marcha y fuimos a tu casa. En el camino, le pregunté a uno de los hombres que se sentaron junto a mí quienes eran ellos porque, evidentemente, no pertenecían a la policía, pero el hombre solo se limitaba a responder "eso es información confidencial". De a poco, fui pensando que realizar aquella llamada a la policía había sido una mala idea, tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Cuando llegamos a tu casa, nos bajamos del coche y me dijeron que me quedara allí y que no podía irme hasta que no me dieran la autorización de ello. Y luego ví toda esa horrible escena… como esos tipos irrumpían de a decenas en tu casa mientras tu te resistías… y como sacaba a Twilight de allí… En ese momento no me arrepentí de eso último, pero cuando vi como te maltrataban a ti… Eso no era lo que quería. Quería que se encargaran de Twilight pero no que te llevaran a ti también. Cuando te metieron en esta furgoneta, sentí que todo estaba fuera de control. Les pedí a los agentes que te liberaran, que tú no tenías nada que ver con esto, que la amenaza era Twilight, pero ellos no me escucharon… O si lo hicieron, pero no de la forma que yo quería. Un momento después, uno de ellos me dijo que hoy no iba a poder volver a mi casa y que debía acompañarlos, pero después de ver como te maltrataron a ti y a Twilight, me resistí e intenté escapar… en vano. Esos tipos se abalanzaron sobre mí y me atraparon. Me esposaron y me llevaron a la misma furgoneta donde te metieron a ti y antes de cerrar la puerta, uno de los tipos me dijo algo que me dio escalofríos: "No tienes idea en lo que te acabas de meter…". Luego, la furgoneta comenzó a moverse y aún no se detuvo. Casi media hora después te despertaste y… - Sam dio un leve suspiro – bien… aquí estamos…  
La historia de Sam me dejó anonadado. Todo parecía indicar que el atacante de los padres de Sam era, efectivamente, un unicornio. Entonces… ¿Sam tenía razón? ¿Los unicornios, en realidad, no son tan inocentes y bonitos como se ven en la serie, sino que pueden llegar a ser… agresivos y peligrosos? Y luego pensé en Twilight… ¿Ella también pudo atacarme de esa manera si lo hubiese querido? Luego recordé cómo la unicornio me salvó de ese horrible ladrón. Ella lo atacó con sus poderes… pero lo hizo para defendernos. Seguramente por eso también aquél unicornio atacó a los padres de Sam, seguramente, de alguna manera, se sintió amenazado y en peligro y por eso decidió usar sus poderes… para defenderse.  
Al ver que no reaccioné luego de escuchar su historia, Sam siguió hablando del tema.  
- Blake… lo siento mucho… no quería que esto sucediese y, es más, me arrepiento de mis actos, pero sólo porque te metí en esto… No pretendo que me perdones, sólo quiero que lo comprendas, Blake. Son mis padres, no harían daño a nada ni a nadie y pongo mis manos en el fuego al decir que ellos no intentaron hacerle daño a ese unicornio ni pretendían hacerlo. Lo que les sucedió me parece… injusto. Pero debemos recordar quiénes son los unicornios. Quizás, como Twilight, puedan hablar y razonar y tengan comportamientos casi humanos, pero no debemos olvidar que ellos siguen siendo animales y como cualquier otro animal salvaje, atacará a quien sea que le represente algún peligro y hasta quizás pueda volverse impredecible y atacar sin razón aparente. Eso último es lo que yo creo que sucedió con mis padres, no encuentro otra explicación.  
Definitivamente, no podía perdonarle a Sam lo que había hecho. Yo había depositado todas mis confianzas en ella, pero eso no le importó y me traicionó de todos modos, algo que fue muy doloroso para mí. Sin embargo, tampoco podía culparla, después de todo lo que le sucedió no fue algo muy agradable y la única forma de que tenía opinar sobre ello era pasando por esa misma situación. Por suerte, a mi jamás me sucedió algo así, ninguno de mis familiares sufrió algún ataque que los dejara al borde de la muerte, pero si me hubiese ocurrido, creo que tendría la misma reacción que Sam. Esa sensación de ira y odio hacia quien haya perpetrado el hecho, esa sensación de impotencia y de querer hacer algo para hacer pagar a esa persona que les haya hecho daño. Esa sensación irreprimible de… venganza… Sin embargo, el shock y la desesperación pueden llevarnos a hacer cosas de las que luego nos podemos arrepentir, como me pasó a mí, que ya tengo experiencia en arrepentirme de cosas. De cualquier forma, en ese momento me encontraba en un dilema moral, no sabía como reaccionar a la historia de Sam y por eso me reservé mi opinión acerca de ello e intenté cambiar de tema.  
- Entonces… ¿aún estamos en la furgoneta? – Le pregunté a Sam mirando hacia un costado -  
Sam quedó un rato en silencio, parece que no esperaba que cambiara repentinamente de tema.  
- Ehh… si… - respondió en voz casi baja.  
- ¿Y sabes a donde nos dirigimos? – volví a preguntarle.  
- Pues… no… pero hace ya un buen rato que estamos en movimiento…  
- ¿Y que hay de Twilight? ¿Sabes algo de ella? – le pregunté en un tono casi monótono.  
- No, tampoco. La última vez que la ví fue cuando la metieron en la otra furgoneta, pero solo eso sé. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que su furgoneta nos esté siguiendo en la caravana.  
- Ya veo… - le dije para cortar nuestra comunicación, pero Sam aún quería hablar conmigo.  
- Blake… en verdad… no tienes idea de cuanto lamento todo lo que está sucediendo. Si hubiese alguna forma de compensártelo…  
- Olvídalo, Sam, este no es momento para hablar sobre eso. Ahora nos tenemos que concentrar en averiguar hacia donde nos estamos dirigiendo y, más aún, quienes son estos tipos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más adelante.  
- Blake… - dijo Sam antes de quedar en silencio un momento – Si… tienes razón… ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.  
- Y ahora, lo único que resta hacer es esperar… - dije para finalizar.  
Durante el resto viaje, Sam y yo no volvimos a entablar conversación. Mientras tanto, yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos y llenando mi cabeza con preguntas: ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos? ¿Qué querían de nosotros? ¿Dónde estaba Twilight? ¿Qué harían con ella?. La furgoneta siguió en moviendo por, al menos, dos horas más hasta que Sam y yo notamos que la furgoneta comenzó a frenar. Sea cual haya sido nuestro destino, ya habíamos llegado. Luego, la puerta de la furgoneta se abrió y un tipo vestido de negro como los que me habían visitado en mi casa entró y llevaba dos bolsas negras en sus manos.  
- Muy bien, escuchen ustedes dos. Ahora les pondré esta bolsa en sus cabezas y yo los guiaré adentro. Ni se les ocurra intentar sacarse la bolsa o intentar huir o hacer cualquier otra estupidez en el trayecto si no quieren acabar con un balazo en la cabeza. ¿Entendido?  
¿Balazo en la cabeza? Eso no sonaba nada, PARA NADA bien… Sam y yo asentimos con la cabeza y el agente nos puso a ambos aquella bolsa negra en la cabeza. Pero antes de eso, logré ver la cara de preocupación y hasta de terror de Sam. Y no la culpaba, yo también estaba muerto del miedo. En ese momento, solo rezaba para que no nos mataran a los dos…  
Con fuerza un poco excesiva, sentí que alguien me agarró de mi brazo y me levantó de mi asiento. Luego, me guió para salir de la furgoneta porque el tipo me advirtió que tuviera cuidado al bajar, al menos tuvo ese mínimo gesto de amabilidad, puesto que con esa bolsa no veía otra cosa que la más absoluta oscuridad. Mientras seguía avanzando y obedeciendo las órdenes de mis captores, iba caminando lentamente, paso a paso, siempre con el pensamiento de que el próximo paso que diera podía ser el último. Sin embargo, la caminata no tuvo mayores complicaciones a excepción de algunos cuantos tropiezos y resbalones producto del terreno irregular por el que caminaba en el que parecía haber rocas y cascotes. Y luego de unos cuantos pasos más, sentí que el terreno bajo mis pies se volvió llano y liso, por lo que deduje que ya habíamos llegado "adentro", como dijo el hombre de negro. Luego, escuché a mi acompañante hablar con otra persona que detuvo nuestra marcha y que, como era de esperarse, no pude ver.  
- Deténganse, control de sujetos y especímenes externos. ¿Qué traen con ustedes? – dijo una voz femenina quien parecía ser la que nos detuvo.  
- Aquí traigo a los sujetos que estuvieron en contacto con el espécimen "PM-042 β" – denominación mencionada por mi acompañante - capturado por el escuadrón "Raptor 262 Echo" como parte del desarrollo del "Proyecto T3R7A/N0V4". Se requiere un análisis inmediato de los sujetos en búsqueda de restos del elemento "M-4614" en sus cuerpos y un análisis médico de complejidad "3" para inspeccionar posibles trastornos y efectos secundarios del elemento en el organismo de los sujetos.- De acuerdo. Espéreme un momento mientras busco su solicitud de autorización de ingreso, veamos… - dijo la voz femenina mientras se la escuchaba teclear. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, la mujer volvió a hablar – Aquí está. Bien parece que esta todo correcto y… oh… parece que aquí hay una solicitud especial del jefe para presentar inmediatamente cualquier sujeto que guarde relación con los especimenes del proyecto. Los análisis pueden esperar, ahora es imperativo presentarse con el jefe en el sector "Nexo" en el subsuelo. Tiene autorización para entrar allí, agente.- De acuerdo. Avisa para que preparen el cuarto de descontaminación antes de entrar al sector "Nexo". – concluyó el dialogo mi acompañante.  
Y así seguimos avanzando. La plática que acababa de escuchar se merecía el premio de "El diálogo con la mayor cantidad de frases y expresiones extrañas que jamás haya escuchado en mi vida" porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando. Sin embargo, hubo una denominación que me pareció familiar: el elemento "M-4614". Eso ya lo había escuchado cuando me topé con esos tipos extraños en el parque que estaban haciendo investigaciones relacionadas con la aparición de Twilight la noche anterior (y que no me cabía duda de que pertenecían al mismo grupo u organización que nos secuestró a mí y a Sam). No sabía a que se referían con eso, pero por como me miraron cuando detectaron restos del elemento M-4614 en mí, no podía ser algo bueno.  
Volviendo con la travesía, nos volvimos a detener unos minutos después y de repente, sentí que nos movíamos hacia abajo, quizás por el hecho de que estábamos bajando por un ascensor. Luego, seguimos avanzando unos metros más hasta que nos volvimos a detener. Esta vez, escuché una voz computarizada que nos dio una orden a todos los presentes:  
- Atención: inicializando procedimiento de descontaminación patogénica. A todos los sujetos involucrados, por favor, no se muevan de sus lugares ni se retiren de la habitación hasta que el proceso de descontaminación haya finalizado.  
Acto seguido, una fina lluvia líquida comenzó a caer sobre mi. Esa situación me hacía recordar a lo que sucedía en las películas de ciencia ficción, donde los científicos y personas involucradas en experimentos de alto riesgo biológico debían permanecer en un cuarto de descontaminación sellado antes de poder entrar o salir de los laboratorios donde los experimentos se llevaban a cabo. Sólo que en esta película, yo parecía ser el protagonista.  
- Descontaminación finalizada. Es segura su circulación por las instalaciones desde el nivel tres hasta el nivel cinco. Para su circulación por los sectores de nivel seis o superior, debe realizarse primero una descontaminación profunda. Consulte su realización con su supervisor más cercano. Que tenga un buen día. – dijo la voz computarizada para dar luz verde a nuestro avance.  
Y así, continuamos adentrándonos en lo que parecía ser una especie de instalación secreta. La caminata parecía interminable y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía si Sam nos acompañaba. Finalmente, nos detuvimos por última vez y de nuevo, mi acompañante volvió a hablar con alguien:  
- Señor, Agente Collins reportándose como usted pidió.  
- Agente Collins… esperaba su llegada. ¿Qué trajeron para mí? – dijo una voz masculina con tono levemente grave.  
- Señor, estos dos sujetos estuvieron expuestos a uno de los especimenes involucrado en nuestro proyecto. El chico le estaba dando refugio al espécimen en su casa y parece que la chica es su cómplice.  
¿La chica? Entonces Sam no se había separado de nosotros, y escuchar eso me alivió.  
- ¿Estaba dándole refugio? Interesante… - la nueva persona se quedó en silencio unos segundos - Sáquenles las bolsas de la cabeza, ya no hay problema de que vean lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Después de todo, dudo que vuelvan a salir a la superficie…  
Y apenas terminó de dar esa orden, me quitaron la bolsa que me impedía ver nada a mí alrededor. Y al ver lo que tenía en frente de mi, me quedé boquiabierto: había una enorme máquina llena de cables y piezas metálicas, pero lo que más resaltaba de ella era un enorme arco de metal de varios metros de diámetro que estaba más separada de la estructura, pero que estaba conectada a la gran máquina a través de cientos de cables de diverso tamaño. Y allí estábamos nosotros, contemplando la gran máquina en medio de un enorme salón tan grande como el hangar de un avión.  
- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – me dije en voz baja a mi mismo.  
Y unos pasos más adelante del inmenso artilugio estaba el hombre que ordenó que nos quitaran las bolsas. Era un hombre formidable, de una gran contextura física, hombros anchos y músculos desarrollados. Vestía un sobretodo de cuero negro, pantalón y botas del mismo color y llevaba guantes del mismo material que el sobretodo. Su cara tenía facciones bien definidas y su cabello corto de color negro permanecía perfectamente parado. Su intimidante presencia imponía respeto.  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? – dijo mientras me miraba – Un muchacho escuálido… y bastante pálido y una encantadora jovencita por aquí – dijo esta vez mirando a Sam. Luego, volvió hacia mi – Dime, ¿Es verdad que intentaste ocultar a uno de nuestros especímenes en tu casa, Blake?  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunté asombrado.  
- Lo sé todo sobre ti, Blake. Blake Summers, estudiante universitario de nivel medio de la ciudad de Atlanta, empleado de oficina de tiempo completo, historial psicológico bastante deteriorado, comportamiento social deficiente… Te he estado investigando desde que mis hombres te vieron en el parque. Me informaron que les dijiste que no sabías nada de lo que había sucedido en el parque la noche anterior… - y acto seguido, soltó una leve risa – Mentiroso, mentiroso… Me informaron que tenías un nivel excesivo del elemento M-4614 en tu cuerpo, un nivel que, pensábamos, podía ser mortal para un humano. Imagínate la cara de sorpresa de mis hombres al ver que aún estabas vivo y hablando con ellos como si nada. Y eso solo demostró que tú estabas ocultando algo, que tú estabas más involucrado en este asunto de lo que pensábamos. Solo había una forma de que tus niveles de M-4614 sean tan altos y esa era pasar un tiempo prolongado junto a uno de nuestros especimenes…  
Quedé anonadado. Ese tipo sabía todo acerca de mí, incluso sabía de mi encuentro con esos tipos raros en el parque. Eso confirmó que los tipos del parque y nuestros captores trabajaban para la misma organización… o para la misma persona.  
- Y luego de nuestra profunda investigación acerca de ti, solo nos faltaba encontrarte. – Luego, prosiguió hablando dirigiendo la palabra a Sam - Es una suerte que esta simpática señorita nos haya guiado directo hasta ti, nos ahorró mucho trabajo y tiempo. Te lo agradecería dejándote en libertad, pero… es una pena que no pueda permitírmelo, porque ustedes dos saben cosas que ningún ciudadano debería y nuestro trabajo es mantener eso así. El mundo posee ciertos secretos que la personas no pueden ni deben saber…  
- No me interesa saber ningún secreto, ¡solo quiero que nos dejen en paz y nos liberen! – le contestó Sam.  
Sin embargo, a mi sí me interesaba. ¿De qué secretos estaban hablando? ¿Se referían a la inexplicable aparición de los unicornios por toda la ciudad? ¿Ellos tienen algo que ver con eso? En ese momento quería descubrir la verdad y comenzar a armar el rompecabezas desde cero.  
- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿En donde estamos? – le pregunté al jefe  
El señor volvió a dirigirme la mirada y se acercó de nuevo a mi.  
- Bueno, generalmente todo el personal, incluido yo, tiene terminantemente prohibido hablar con los sujetos acerca de lo que hacemos, pero viendo que llegamos a este punto sin retorno para ustedes, no habrá ningún inconveniente en aclararles algunas cosas. No les diré mi nombre verdadero, pero pueden llamarme por mi nombre en clave: "Razor". Soy el director de experimentos y proyectos de la DEITA o "División Especial de Investigación Tecnológica Avanzada".  
- ¿Qué cosa? Jamás había escuchado hablar de eso… - dijo Sam intrigada  
- Esa es precisamente la idea, linda. Nadie ajeno a nuestra organización sabe que nosotros existimos. Somos una división de investigación científica y tecnológica ultra secreta.  
- ¿Ultra secreta? ¿Estamos en el Área 51 o algo así? – Dije con un poco de sarcasmo a pesar de la situación  
- ¿Área 51? por favor, allí solo hay restos de aviones obsoletos y chatarra armamentística oxidada. No hay nada ultra secreto allí y, para ser sincero, no sé porqué todo el mundo cree que ese es un lugar enigmático. El verdadero trabajo lo hacemos nosotros. Volviendo al tema, ustedes están mi base de experimentación avanzada. Aquí llevamos a cabo todo tipo de experimentos y proyectos catalogados como "ultra secretos". Y este gran salón en el que estamos es llamado el sector Nexo que podemos obviar si les aburren los detalles. – Explicó Razor  
- Eso no me interesa. ¡Lo que quiero saber es a donde se llevaron a Twilight! – Le reclamé un poco molesto  
- ¿Twilight? Oh… debes estar refiriéndote al espécimen que trajeron con ustedes.  
- ¡Twilight no es ningún espécimen de laboratorio, ella es una unicornio! – dije más molesto aún  
- Espécimen, unicornio, extraterrestre, equimonstruo… ¿Acaso crees que a las personas les importa lo que sean? Las personas solo sienten una cosa cuando ven algo así: miedo. Temen a lo desconocido, a lo que jamás vieron, a lo que no pueden comprender… y para eso nosotros estamos aquí. Nos aseguramos de que todo lo que hagamos aquí se quede aquí y que el mundo no sepa de ello para mantener la seguridad y la protección del mismo.  
"Nos aseguramos de que todo lo que hagamos aquí se quede aquí…" Esa frase me hizo pensar. De a poco, comencé a atar cabos sueltos  
- ¿Eso significa… que fueron ustedes quienes trajeron a los unicornios a nuestro mundo? – le pregunté con intriga.  
- Veo que estás lleno de preguntas y dudas, muchacho. Pero antes de ahondar en el tema, ¿Qué te parece una pequeña lección de historia? Verás, cuenta una leyenda que hace miles y miles de años, existía una cueva que en cuyo interior albergaba una extraña formación rocosa en forma de arco que contenía un extraño poder que, según cuenta la leyenda, contenía el secreto del viaje espacio-temporal entre distintos mundos, incluso entre diferentes universos. Se dice que quien cruzara esa "puerta", sería absorbido y transportado a otro mundo completamente diferente al nuestro, pero que también se podía hacer lo mismo desde el otro lado. Según cuenta la leyenda, de esa cueva a menudo salían extrañas criaturas cuadrúpedas, de aspecto muy similar a los caballos que comúnmente conocemos, pero con un pequeño detalle extra: en sus cabezas, poseían un gran cuerno. Sé que en este momento estarán pensando que esas criaturas no son más que unicornios… y están en lo cierto, porque es en esta leyenda donde los unicornios han surgido como hoy los conocemos. Sin embargo, lo que les acabo de contar no es lo más importante. Cuenta la leyenda que existió un hombre que tuvo el valor de ir a buscar aquella cueva para descifrar todos sus secretos. Aquél hombre tuvo éxito en su travesía, ya que logró encontrar la cueva, aunque en la leyenda jamás se mencione su ubicación. Volviendo con nuestro hombre, él se adentró en la cueva hasta encontrar aquella extraña e intrigante formación rocosa con extraños poderes. Y, dejándose llevar por su inmensa curiosidad, el hombre se atrevió a dar el paso a través de ese "portal" que lo llevaría a un mundo completamente nuevo. Misteriosamente, el hombre, también llamado "El viajero trascendental", jamás volvió a nuestro mundo y nada se supo de él desde aquél entonces. Y en cuanto a la cueva… pues tampoco se supo nada más de ella. Se cree que hubo un derrumbe y que quedó sepultada bajo pesadas rocas y que con el pasar del tiempo, la tierra la fue enterrando profundamente…  
Esa historia me hizo pensar mucho. Si lo cuenta esa leyenda es verdad, muchas cosas tendrían sentido. Como dijo Razor, esa leyenda dio origen a los unicornios que hoy conocemos y que las empresas de juguetes para niñas tanto explotan, pero por sobretodo explica el por qué Twilight sabía de la existencia de los humanos antes de llegar a este mundo. Intrigado, seguí escuchando cada palabra que Razor tenía para contar.  
- … Esta historia, – continuó Razor – más allá de ser una simple leyenda antigua casi sacado de un cuento de hadas, intrigó a los más grandes científicos a lo largo de la historia, quienes intentaron demostrar la existencia de otros mundos y universos paralelos al nuestro. Y no fue hasta a fines del siglo XIX que se formuló una teoría que intentaría demostrarlo. Esta teoría supone que nuestro universo no es el único que existe, sino que también existe infinitos otros que coexisten con el nuestro en distintos planos del espacio llamados dimensiones. En otras palabras, nuestro universo existe junto a infinitos otros al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar, pero en diferentes dimensiones. Esta teoría, mucho más compleja, es conocida como la "Teoría del Multiverso". Científicos y astrónomos de todo el mundo han investigado y trabajado duramente para demostrar su existencia, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, tal fue la relevancia de esta teoría que hasta el gobierno se interesó en descubrir los misterios de los mundos paralelos. Así, durante los años siguientes a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el gobierno financió con millones de dólares un experimento ultra secreto para investigar y estudiar la existencia de universos paralelos y, con suerte, poder hacer contacto con ellos. El experimento sería denominado con las siglas "T3R7A/N0V4" o también conocido por su nombre en clave… "Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte". Lamentablemente, el proyectó fue un fracaso, el gobierno dejó de financiarlo y de a poco fue abandonado y cayendo en el olvido. Sin embargo, unos cuantos años después, el gobierno decidió retomar el proyecto eso fundó la DEITA, grupo del cual yo estoy a cargo. Y ahora, con las nuevas tecnologías y descubrimientos científicos de estos últimos años y tomando como base la leyenda del Viajero Trascendental, nuestros científicos hicieron muchos descubrimientos sorprendentes acerca del viaje interdimensional. Para empezar, el poder de la formación rocosa o "portal" que la leyenda menciona no es nada místico o fantástico, sino pura ciencia y fenómenos físicos actuando entre sí. Nuestros científicos descubrieron que en esa cueva pudo haber una pequeña fisura de nuestra dimensión producto de la acción concentrada del campo magnético terrestre intensificado por las propiedades férreas únicas de las rocas de las cuales estaba compuesta la cueva. Con el pasar del tiempo, este efecto físico persistente en un único punto de la cueva, que concuerda con la ubicación del arco que se menciona en la leyenda y que explica su funcionamiento, fue abriendo una brecha en nuestra dimensión que se fue agrandando hasta ser una gran fisura. Con esto, pudimos demostrar que la cueva que permitía el viaje interdimensional pudo haber existido realmente. Y ahora que teníamos en claro los factores que hacían posible este fenómeno… había que comenzar a recrear la cueva. Nos tomamos muy en serio todos los detalles de la leyenda y el hecho de que la misma conducía bajo tierra nos impulsó a expandir nuestros laboratorios hacia el subsuelo y construir este inmenso salón que bautizamos con el nombre de Salón Nexo. Luego, comenzamos con el diseño de una máquina que recree el entorno y los fenómenos magnéticos que se daban en aquella cueva e incluso recreamos el arco con las posibles dimensiones que pudo haber tenido la formación rocosa de la cueva. Nos tomó décadas de investigación y estudio, pero por fin logramos construir una réplica del siglo XXI de la cueva y su intrigante formación rocosa. Bautizamos a nuestra máquina "El Transportador Universal" o ETU  
- Entonces esta maquina… ¿Es un portal interdimensional? – le pregunté con asombro  
- Correcto… o al menos debería serlo. Resulta que hace tiempo, comenzamos a realizar pruebas con ETU tratando de generar un portal hacia otra dimensión. Sin embargo, las pruebas no salieron exitosas y hasta ahora no hemos podido generar ningún portal. Revisando la maquina y haciendo complejos cálculos, nos dimos cuenta de que no logramos generar la suficiente energía como para formar un portal, y para eso se necesita una cantidad de energía inmensa que, para que se den una idea, ni siquiera el más grande y potente reactor nuclear que existe puede generar. Eso era un problema grave y podía causar que el proyecto terminara antes de siquiera empezar. Sin embargo, surgió otro misterio: la energía que suministramos al ETU en nuestras pruebas desapareció. Eso es algo imposible teniendo en cuenta la Primer Ley de la Termodinámica o Principio de la Conservación de la Energía que, en palabras simples, dice que la energía no se crea ni se destruye, sino que se transforma. Pero la energía que suministramos en nuestras pruebas con la máquina no se destruyó, pero tampoco se transformó… simplemente desapareció. La única explicación que pudimos encontrar era que la máquina estaba transportando energía hacía el otro universo, porque es la misma energía la que crea un agujero de gusano que permite viajar entre ambas dimensiones, pero al no ser suficiente, solamente estábamos logrando transportar y malgastar energía. Y aquí es cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas. Comenzamos a recibir informes de nuestros agentes exteriores informando que había casos de personas que avistaron criaturas en puntos aleatorios, completamente al azar de la región, criaturas cuya descripción coincidía con la apariencia de las criaturas que se mencionan en la leyenda del Viajero Trascendental. Un tiempo después, logramos capturar a una de estas criaturas y la primera vez que la transportamos a nuestras instalaciones… quedamos asombrados. La criatura no era más que lo que se describía en la leyenda, un ser mitológico que creíamos inexistente: un unicornio. Así, nos dimos cuenta que ETU no transportaba cosas desde nuestra dimensión a la otra… sino que lo hacía en forma inversa. Este nuevo descubrimiento nos dejó maravillados y solo nos alentó a continuar con este proyecto. En cuanto al unicornio que capturamos, fué inmediatamente sometido a todo tipo de pruebas, análisis y experimentos y los resultados no paraban de sorprendernos. La capacidad intelectual de la cual estaba dotado era sólo comparable con la de los humanos, o quizás más aún. Su desarrollado cerebro los dotó de habilidades innatas, como la capacidad de hablar y de comprender idiomas y dialectos enteros con solo escuchar unas pocas palabras, la capacidad de razonar y resolver problemas con la ayuda de la lógica… Pero lo que más nos sorprendió y que nos abriría la puerta a nuevos descubrimientos fué su cuerno. Los análisis anatómicos revelaron que el cuerno está directamente conectado con sus cerebros a través de otro sistema nervioso superdesarrollazo independiente al de su cuerpo que es capaz estimular su cerebro y así, poder llevar su capacidad cerebral al límite, llegando incluso a poder controlar su entorno, pudiendo modificar sus propiedades físicas y otras habilidades que aún están siendo investigadas. – de repente, noté un cambio en la voz de Razor. Parecía volverse ambiciosa y codiciosa lentamente - Este descubrimiento puede llegar a ser el más grande de todo el siglo, ¡o incluso de la historia! porque pudimos lograr algo que se creía imposible: relacionar la ciencia… y la magia, denominación que decidimos adjudicarle a las capacidades extraordinarias y aparentemente inexplicables del espécimen. Pero esas no eran todas las novedades, porque también descubrimos que cuando el espécimen utilizaba sus "poderes", una especie de sustancia invisible, imponderable, amorfa, sin estado físico y compuesto de un elemento químico desconocido comenzaba a ser irradiado desde su cuerno. Decidimos denominar a ese nuevo elemento con las siglas "M-4614", elemento que posee una gran capacidad enérgica, muchas veces superior que la del uranio, que es el causante de las modificaciones físicas que el espécimen puede hacer. Pero lo más asombroso es que este nuevo elemento, a diferencia del uranio, no es radiactivo y no produce desperdicios químicos, porque este elemento es capaz de consumirse por completo y liberar toda su energía, lo que lo hace totalmente ecológico, no representa ningún peligro ambiental y es totalmente renovable. Eso me abrió una puerta en mi mente, me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que teníamos entre manos. Podíamos utilizar ese elemento tan poderoso energéticamente no solo para generar la energía suficiente para hacer funcionar a ETU a máxima potencia, sino que además podríamos crear una nueva forma de energía que podemos utilizar en nuestro mundo, ciento por ciento amigable con el medio ambiente, limpia, renovable y, por sobre todo, no contaminante. Con esto, la crisis energética mundial desaparecería y adoptaríamos un sistema energético que le permitiría al planeta Tierra regenerarse y recuperarse de las heridas que los humanos le causamos. Con eso, podríamos crear un nuevo futuro para la Tierra, un futuro que no es catastrófico ni mucho menos apocalíptico. A través del Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte, descubrimos algo más que el mismo proyecto no estaba destinado a descubrir: la clave para salvar a la humanidad.  
- ¿Quieres decir que quieres usar la magia de los unicornios como energía? – preguntó Sam que, por primera vez en aquella conversación, parecía muy intrigada y curiosa.  
- Exacto, linda. Así, le hice modificaciones al proyecto para que también este se centrara en la investigación y el desarrollo de esta nueva fuente de energía que, de ser viable y por sobre todo estable, reemplazaría a los actuales combustibles fósiles, como el petróleo y sus derivados, y nos daría una alternativa limpia y confiable para generar energía eléctrica más eficiente que la generada por la energía eólica o solar. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que les digo? ¡Revolucionaríamos a la ciencia y al mundo entero con esta nueva solución para un problema que todos pensábamos, no tenía solución! – Razor se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Parecía emocionado y orgulloso de su discurso – Así nació otro proyecto derivado del Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte… ¡un proyecto para estudiar y perfeccionar la energía del futuro! Una nueva fuente de energía llamada… PonEnergy.  
Ahora todo tenía sentido. Todos los eventos relacionados con los unicornios que presencié o en el que estuve involucrado desde que me encontré a Twilight por primera vez en el parque hasta ese momento tuvieron su explicación con la tesis que Razor nos recitó. Todo este tema de la misteriosa aparición de los equimonstruos por toda la ciudad era muchísimo más grande de lo que imaginaba…  
- PonEnergy… así que para eso ustedes estaban trayendo a los unicornios a este mundo… - dije asombrado.  
- Así es. Y con la llegada de nuestro primer espécimen, comenzamos a recibir informes de otros individuos que fueron apareciendo por toda la región. Así, nos aseguramos de traer a esta instalación a todos y cada uno de los unicornios que fueron apareciendo, para contenerlos a todos, pero principalmente para no provocar pánico y terror en la población. Claro que no logramos que se comenzaran a expandir rumores y leyendas urbanas, como el que dio origen a su denominación como "equimonstruos", pero al ser solo rumores, la gente se iría olvidando poco a poco de ellos como sucedió con muchas otras leyendas urbanas y así nuestro proyecto no se vería comprometido. Sin embargo, jamás pensamos que un muchacho como tú lograría entorpecer el desarrollo del proyecto ocultando a uno de nuestros especímenes.  
- ¡Por última vez, Twilight no es un espécimen! – grité pasando de estar intrigado a enfadado rápidamente.  
- Blake, cálmate… - me sugirió Sam en voz baja.  
- Vaya… al parecer estuviste tanto tiempo con ese unicornio que hasta le agarraste cariño. – dijo Razor con tono de superioridad - Creo que no es necesario recordarte que ella no es una mascota, sino un ser de otra dimensión. No es algo con lo que un muchacho como tu pueda jugar.  
- ¡No, Twilight es más que solo eso! Es… es… mi amiga… - le respondí  
- ¿Amigos? ¿Tú con ese unicornio? – Dijo Razor antes de lanzar una potente risa – ¡Gracias por eso, hacía un buen rato que no me reía tanto! En fin, ahora que tu "amiga" esta asegurada y contenida en nuestras instalaciones, podemos continuar con el normal desarrollo de este proyecto. ¡Dr. Edwards! – gritó Razor llamando a alguien.  
En tan solo unos segundos, un hombre con bata de científico y con grandes anteojos redondos se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros y se presentó ante Razor. Parecía que vino corriendo desde una gran distancia porque estaba muy agitado e intentaba recuperar el aliento.  
- ¿Si… señor? ¿Qué… es… lo que… desea? – dijo tomando aire entre palabras.  
- Dr. Edwards dígame, ¿estamos preparados para hacer una prueba con ETU y ver si ahora funciona bien con las modificaciones que le hicimos?  
- Aún no, señor. Todavía hay que hacer algunos arreglos y modificaciones en el sistema generador de campos magnéticos y también en el mecanismo de canalización subatómica de cargas…  
- No me interesan los detalles, Dr. Edwards. – Interrumpió Razor al nervioso científico - Sólo haga lo que tenga que hacer y hágalo rápido ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¡S-si señor! Pero aunque lo haga lo más rápido posible, necesitaría al menos una hora más de preparación antes de ejecutar una prueba. Además, necesitaría que todo el mundo despeje el Salón Nexo… si no le molesta, claro.  
- No se preocupe, haremos lo que necesite para que progrese en su trabajo. Además, me tengo que hacer cargo de algún que otro papelerío en mi oficina y en cuanto a nuestros nuevos amigos… - dijo Razor dirigiéndonos la mirada - bueno, ya vieron suficientes cosas por hoy. ¡Agentes! Llévenlos a la cámara de contención de sujetos, ya veremos luego que hacer con ellos.  
Con esa orden, los secuaces de Razor nos tomaron de los brazos a mi y a Sam y nos fueron llevando hacia la salida, siempre asegurándose de que no podamos escapar. Mientras me llevaban casi con los pies a rastras, le supliqué a Razor:  
- ¡Por favor, dejen que Twilight vuelva a Equestria!  
Aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Razor como para poder distinguir su cara de sorpresa luego de escuchar lo que le dije. Repentinamente, ordenó a sus secuaces que se detengan y él se acercó a mí una vez más.  
- ¿Podrías volver a repetir lo que dijiste? – me pidió amablemente Razor.  
- Dije que dejen a Twilight volver a Equestria…  
- ¿Equestria? ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó con intriga apenas terminé de hablar.  
- Es su hogar… allí es en donde pertenece… allí es donde quiere volver, con sus amigos… Si logran hacer funcionar la máquina de nuevo, regrésenla allí… por favor…  
- ¿Entonces… tu sabes que es lo que hay del otro lado? ¿Qué es lo que hay en la otra dimensión y quienes habitan allí? – Me preguntó Razor más intrigado aún.  
- Bueno… s-si, algo así… - dije bajando la voz gradualmente.  
- Interesante… - dijo antes de quedar un momento en silencio – Nosotros no logramos hacer que nuestros especimenes nos dijeran que es lo que hay en su mundo o como es. ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una gran idea: ¿Qué te parece si te unes a mi equipo de investigación del proyecto y nos cuentas lo que sepas de los unicornios y de Equestria?  
- Y si lo hago… ¿liberarán a Twilight y dejarán que vuelva a su mundo? ¿Y nos liberarán a nosotros también? – pregunté luego de quedar unos segundos pensando.  
- Si, claro ¿Por qué no? Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… – dijo en un evidente falso tono de confianza  
- Esta bien, entonces les diré lo que quieran.  
- Perfecto. Pronto precisaré de tus conocimientos… pero por ahora, relájense un poco en las celdas de la cámara de contención de sujetos. Ya recibieron suficiente información hoy…  
Razor volvió a ordenarle a sus secuaces que siguieran su camino y nos llevaran a aquella cámara. En el camino, seguía repasando lo que Razor nos contó: entonces, la extraña aparición de los unicornios por toda la ciudad era sólo un efecto secundario del proyecto en el que Razor y su equipo de científicos e investigadores estaban trabajando. El Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte… la aparición de Twilight en nuestro mundo fue a causa de ese experimento. Y a raíz del descubrimiento de las inmensas propiedades energéticas de la magia de los unicornios, Razor creó el proyecto PonEnergy, el cual busca convertir la magia en energía para que pueda ser usada por los humanos y reemplazar las formas de energía que consumimos hoy en día y así, salvar y cuidar el medio ambiente antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero… ¿Era eso lo que le importaba realmente a Razor? ¿O había otros intereses que no nos mencionó? Por alguna razón, algo no me terminaba de convencer…  
Ya en la pequeña y no muy acogedora celda, Sam solo se limitó a sentarse en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras que yo sólo me limitaba a caminar de acá para allá, tratando de procesar todo lo que Razor nos dijo. De repente, Sam rompió el silencio luego de casi diez minutos de completo silencio entre ambos.  
- Todo es mi culpa. Si no hubiese sido por mí y mi gran bocota, nada de esto hubiese pasado… - dijo casi sollozando.  
- No Sam, no es tu culpa. Tú jamás hubieras imaginado que Twilight y los unicornios eran perseguidos por esta extraña organización, ni siquiera yo. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto.  
- Si, pero no lo fue. Quería liberarte de tus problemas con Twilight, pero sólo hice que nos metiéramos en aún más problemas.  
- No te preocupes, Sam. Cuando le diga a Razor lo que él quiere, nos dejará en libertad.  
- ¿Y tu le crees? ¿Crees que él cumplirá con su promesa? – Me dijo Sam severa – Blake, no se por qué, pero hay algo en Razor que no me gusta para nada. Cuando habló con nosotros, sentí que había una gran ambición en su voz. Siento que él no permitirá que nada ni nadie arruine su proyecto en el que ha trabajado desde hace mucho tiempo y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de evitarlo… incluso si eso implica deshacernos de nosotros…  
Las palabras de Sam me hicieron pensar. ¿Será que cometí un gran error al confiar en Razor y dejar nuestro destino y el de Twilight en nuestras manos? Claramente, Razor parecía muy entusiasmado y orgulloso de su proyecto y eso daba más credibilidad a la hipótesis de Sam, después de todo, el Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte es muy ambicioso e incluso podría cambiar el destino del mundo para siempre. Pero por ahora solo había una sola cosa que hacer y eso era confiar en Razor… aunque sea una confianza muy inestable. Repentinamente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta electrónica de la celda siendo abierta. Frente a nosotros, apareció el mismo científico de grandes y redondos anteojos con el que Razor habló en el salón Nexo.  
- ¡Oh aquí están, por fin los encuentro! Ustedes son los nuevos sujetos que han llegado hoy a estas instalaciones, ¿verdad? – dijo el científico hablando rápido y en tono nervioso.  
- ¿Y qué si lo somos? ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! – respondió Sam desafiante.  
- ¡Espere señorita, cálmese! ¡No voy a hacerles nada! Sé que no nos conocemos y que no será fácil confiar en mí, pero vine aquí para ayudarlos.  
- ¿Ayudarnos? ¡No gracias! La última vez que alguien quiso ayudarme, terminé siendo secuestrada por una organización gubernamental ultra secreta. – respondió Sam más severa.  
- Sam, espera… - le dije para que se calmara un poco – Usted es el científico que habló con Razor, el Dr. Edwards, ¿no?  
- ¡Si! ¡El mismo! Es un gusto en conocerlos, pero ya va a haber tiempo para presentaciones. Ahora, acompáñenme… - nos dijo haciendo una señal para que lo siguiéramos.  
- Espera. No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que nos alguna razón para confiar en ti. – le dije firme y seguro.  
- Ahh… ¿Es necesario hacerlo ahora? ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!  
Sam y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirándolo fijamente, demostrando que la respuesta era obvia.  
- Esta bien. Escuchen, sé que Razor les llenó la cabeza con eso de que él quiere utilizar la magia de los unicornios como energía limpia y sustentable para nuestro mundo… ¡pero eso no es verdad! Bueno, en parte lo es… ¡pero aún así él omitió muchos detalles importantes acerca del Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte y del proyecto PonEnergy! Detalles que él no mencionó cuando me contrató para ser parte de esta investigación y con los que no estoy para nada de acuerdo. A él no le interesa en lo más mínimo la ecología ni el medio ambiente, ¡sólo le interesa el dinero que puede hacer si este proyecto se termina implementando en el futuro! Y puedo asegurarles que sus ingresos no se limitarán a vender la tecnología para usar la magia de los unicornios como energía, sino que también planea usar esta tecnología para hacer negocios más oscuros y malignos… Y los unicornios de la otra dimensión tampoco quedarán a salvo de la ambición de Razor porque él también tiene planes para ellos cuando logremos concretar el viaje interdimensional hacia su mundo, ¡planes que obviamente sólo lo beneficiará a él! Si quieren, puedo demostrarles que todo lo que les digo es verdad, pero para eso tienen que confiar en mí. Recurrí a ustedes porque vi como ambos querían que Razor dejara en paz a uno de esos unicornios… o al menos solo uno de ustedes. Sólo les pido que confíen en mi, les explicaré todo más detalladamente después ¿de acuerdo?  
Sam y yo nos miramos mutuamente y dudamos un momento, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que estábamos, no había otra opción más que confiar en él. Si estaba diciendo la verdad, no nos vendría nada mal un aliado en las instalaciones de Razor.  
- Esta bien, iremos contigo. Por como lo veo yo, no tenemos otra opción ¿verdad, Sam? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.  
- Tienes razón, es nuestra única alternativa. Vamos. – dijo decidida.  
- ¡Genial! Se los aseguro, no se arrepentirán. ¡Ahora síganme y larguémonos de aquí antes de que descubran que los estoy ayudando!  
Con nuestras últimas esperanzas depositadas en el Dr. Edwards, Sam y yo salimos de aquella celda y le seguimos de cerca los pasos del científico que, con suerte, nos demostraría cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Razor y del Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte…


	9. Aviso para los lectores de esta historia

Hola a todos los lectores seguidores y no seguidores de "Proyecto Nuevo Horizonte". En esta ocasión, no publicaré el siguiente capitulo de esta historia sino que aprovecho este espacio para comunicarles un cambio de planes.  
Les comunico que el desarrollo y escritura de esta historia **será suspendido de forma indefinida. **Mas allá del habitual retraso que hay entre capítulos, esta vez no publicaré el siguiente capítulo dentro de las próximas semanas.  
El motivo de dicha suspensión es que estoy pasando por un proceso de "reorganización de ideas", pero además quiero concentrarme en otros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando.  
Quizás para algunos (especialmente para los seguidores), la pregunta sería "¿Seguirás escribiendo la historia en el futuro?" y la respuesta es "No lo sé". No puedo darles una respuesta concreta ahora. En el caso positivo, este mensaje se borrará y será reemplazado por el correspondiente capitulo, pero no puedo asegurarles que, aunque lo haga, se vaya a publicar en un período corto de tiempo. Por eso, este mensaje debe interpretarse como una suspensión pero NO como una cancelación porque **ES POSIBLE** que siga con la historia.  
Para terminar, me disculpo con todos los seguidores y lectores de esta historia y que disfrutaban al leerla, por el hecho de cortar con la historia tan abrúptamente y más aún, a estas alturas de la trama (para el que leyó hasta el último capítulo publicado) pero espero que sepan entender los motivos de esta suspensión. Les recomiendo que no esperen al próximo capitulo porque, como expliqué mas arriba, no estoy seguro de si la continuaré. También les agradezco todas sus lecturas y reviews, ya que sin ellas esta historia no hubiese pasado del primer capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Sinceramente, **sliterhedgehog.**


End file.
